TLH: Doujinshi
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: The Loud Family send Lincoln to a school, a school for of great students.
1. Ch 1: Page 1

**Here's a story of Au loud boy goes to school of X-Overs characters from other shows. I got this idea from Pokemon Loud by SilverNugget, one of the best story I know. Powerpuff GIrls Doujinshi from SNAFU Comics, go see it if you like. Let's get started.**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Page 1**

 _In a living room, a boy is shouting at two grownups and ten females._

 _"Why on earth did you do that you little twerp?!"_

 _"Cause I'm sick of tire about this stupid superstition!"_

 _"You're gonna hurt us now of you're bad luck!"_

 _"I'm...not bad luck, you all just need to stop with what's happening in stupid one reason instead of material causes!"_

 _"Oh please bro, last time I broke my guitar because you're near me!"_

 _"Because you smashed your guitar on the ground!"_

 _"Lincoln, we have no choice but to place you outside until further noticed!"_

 _"Dad please, Mom!"_

 _"Sorry, we can't risk it with your bad luck hurt the family.. We have no choice to s-"_

 _"NO! I... just live in the garage from now on! Okay! Just please don't sale my furniture!"_

 _"Fine Stinkcoln, if you come inside this house you get a huge beaten."_

 _"The days of peace is going to be no more..."_

 _"W-Who say that?"_

 _The boy is now floating in pure darkness all around him, right front is demonic flaming eyes with a 'D' symbol on top._

 _"We are the rulers...we are the conquerors...we are the world's future...We are Dark Ones!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Fall down on the ground is a covered but having a small human figure. The cover got thrown away by a certain child. This child is about eleven year old, having white skin, blue eyes, even has platinum comb hair and has a chipped tooth Wearing a orange pajamas with some stains on it.

'What a dream, Lincoln Loud you got stop eating your favorite snack before a nap.' Lincoln thought rubbing his head, he look up and sadden. "Oh right still lived in the garage."

Indeed, Lincoln in the family's garage due to in superstitions of a certain sister of his. His furniture with him as his bed, wooden desk with a mirror, and his toys, spaceships connect to the window's sides. He has hero posters all over so feel like a room, has his computer on the desk. Even has his very own bathroom and toilet so he not going to the house.

During summer break, Lincoln been out of all family fun all the time and they always same reason 'butt out!' or 'cause your bad luck!'. But there's good in his summer time, hanging out people he knew. He check up in his friends, who giving him great days of summer.

'I knew I put it somewhere?' Lincoln thought looking in his drawer.

He pulls out a photobook with the letters says 'Family Memories', Lincoln open to see the photos he gather in the years. Lori feeding him ice cream when he was a baby, even a picture of him and her doing a selfie. Leni dress baby Lincoln in a cute sailor and picture of him and Leni in driver seats doing driving practice. Luna and him playing a small band using a base guitar and small drum. Luan and Lincoln doing multiple silly faces when they on a photo booth and one photo that they make best party plan yet. Lincoln plays hide and seek with Lucy which Lucy is right behind him. The twins and Lincoln playing 'the knight saves the princess from a evil dragon'. A picture of Lincoln playing peek-a-boo with Lily as she giggles right on him. Lynn Sr playing catch with Lincoln and even teaches how to ride his first bike. Rita holding on to him when she giving birth to him and taking a ride on a horse one day.

All this happiness rush in making his eyes tear up and question himself. 'Why have it to end?'

He look at the window sees the yellow and orange meaning is the afternoon. 'Lynn's championship is probably over, well I hope she-"

* * *

"I can't believe it..."

Lynn Loud Junior, a star pitcher that enemy player hits a homerun giving her team a point to win their championship. She glanced an envious glare at the other team, as they celebrated their victory, that was supposed to be her and her team. She sees her bat nearby and getting a thought of whacking those winners hitting in the-

"You did you're best sweety, your get them next season."

Lynn turn around and sees her mother, father, including her siblings (minus the white hair boy). They smiled at her of for doing a good job but that won't affect the tomboy as she growl.

"Yeah, yeah...let's just go-" Lynn said hearing the speaker.

"Attention of the owner of old broken down light blue and white van, your vehicle getting towed."

"WHAT?!" Lynn Sr shout in shocked

The family mostly the father rushes to the parking lot, sees at the entrance edge sees a tow truck about to leave with the Loud House's Vanzilla. The father runs to it and jumped front of the tow truck.

"Wait wait wait, you don't understand!" Lynn Sr shout.

"Look man, this van has in blue parking zone." driver said as he held on his wheel. "You get you're van when you pay the ticket."

Lynn Sr got the ticket as he look up seeing his precious van going away from him. The family sees the van as well, and can't believe their luck is...

"Lynn what are going?" Lana asks sees her big sister walking off with a bat.

"I'm going home and teach a lesson who ruin my great game." Lynn said tighten her grip.

* * *

Lincoln came out of the bathroom with his orange shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He shiver out of nowhere, he look around feeling something really bad gonna happen. He annoyed it and start remember is dream of hour ago, he's needs talk to someone about it. Clyde with dads of talking to Dr. Lopez and Ronnie Ann is doing her skateboard context, she gonna hurt him if he mess up her focus. So he talk someone he trust in his family, his grandfather.

Lincoln goes to the desk which has his computer, he grabbed it and goes back to his bed. He sat on it and type on the phone screen, the download symbol appear in few minutes. A screen shows a old man with white skin, blue eyes, and very familiar hair with a moustache. Wearing a white button shirt, blue jeans with orange ovals, and white shoes.

"Hey there kiddo, how's your day?" Old man asks.

"I'm fine Pop-Pop, I just having a bad dream that need some talking." Lincoln answered while rubbing his head.

"I'm sure it's some bad dream of monsters or boogie man huh?" Pop-Pop said with a chuckled.

"Very funny, I have a dream that I'm in the darkness area and appearing front of me is a demonic flame eyes with a letter 'D' up top of them." Lincoln said

Pop-Pop eyes went wide as his whole body loses it's color, shaking all over that makes Lincoln worried. Lincoln about say something but Pop-Pop stop all that and makes a serious look.

"Lincoln, what come after next of your dream?" Pop-Pop asks in serious tone.

"Oh huh they say about conquerors and world's futures, calling the Dark Ones." Lincoln said

"Just I fear, they knows." Pop-Pop whispered that Lincoln didn't hear him.

"What are you-" Lincoln said

"Lincoln, I want you to stay in the house, don't go outside, even go to your friends houses. I'm gonna talk your parents a little while, so please don't go anywhere." Pop-Pop replied

"Wait, what-" Lincoln question in confused.

"LINCOLN!"

"Looks like my family here, gotta go!" Lincoln said

"Wait Linc-" Pop-Pop replied cut off Lincoln turn it off.

* * *

"Dang it!" Pop-Pop shout smash hit fists on the desk. "I should have known this is coming, I should have make them move to the city! I thought the oldest daughters gets the dream, but it's only my grandson. HE'S only eleven years old!"

Pop-Pop sigh, he knows one of his grandchildren will get the dream. It has to be his only grandson, guess the boy different from them. Pop-Pop got up from his chair, and goes to his shelve. He grabbed his a really old box, he open it up reveal to be a old stuff of his. He grabbed a metal pocket watch, open it up by use his thumb. Inside of the pocket watch is a green symbol like sand timer.

"Call officer #22353." Pop-Pop command tap the watch.

The pocket watch glows in green light, as beeping in few times until a voice came out of it.

 _"Hello? I never used this communication from way back."_

"Like old timers like us huh?" Pop-Poo question with a smug.

 _"Albert? Is that you, it's been years since old gang separate when we retired. So how you're life?"_

"It's great, also my grandkids doing fine...except my grandson, he has the dream." Pop-Pop answered last one in serious.

 _"What?! You mean..."_

"Yes." Pop-Pop replied take a deep breath. "Max, I needed a favor."

* * *

"AHHH! What you doing?! STOP!"

Lincoln running away from Lynn who trying hit him with a bat, while the tomboy is angry.

"You cost my championship you little jinx, time for you to pay!" Lynn shout keep swinging.

The rest of the family member came by, seeing the view of Lynn tried to hurt Lincoln. The girls are scare might Lynn do to them when they get close, even the father don't want get his face smash. But the mother charge in and grabbed Lynn by the arms.

"Young lady, you stop this right now!" Rita shout angrily

"He's cost my big game and cost Vanzilla away because he's dumb bad luck!" Lynn replied struggling to break free.

"I was here this whole time, how suppose went their if you threating me not to go!" Lincoln said loses his temper. "Would stop this dump luck and more of skills and tactics, a real sport players won't let their one lost getting into them, you acting like a...SORE...LOSER!"

Lincoln breathing heavily while Lynn make a wide open eyes, even family is shocked of Lincoln's outburst. Then they heard a growl as the family look at Lynn Junior, with her head down until she raise it back up. Her face is completely crimson with eyes of anger, she release out a roar that break her mother's grips.

"YOUR...DEAD!" Lynn yelled as she charge Lincoln.

Lincoln scream out of fear, he dodge Lynn's fast swing as he runs toward the only place is safe...his garage home. He goes towards the side, just look of Lynn who has the eyes of want to hurt which he makes the break for it. Lincoln made inside as he lock it. Then hearing huge banging on the door, Lincoln puts his whole body strength to block the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lynn scream

"NO WAY YOU CRAZY LOSER!" Lincoln shout in fear.

Lynn scream some more as she banging so hard that Lincoln almost jumped out due to Lynn's strength. But then Lynn suddenly stop as she spoke due to struggling.

"Let...me go! That little jinx need to know his place!" Lynn shout her voice getting lower and lower.

Lincoln breathing slowly as his body shake out of fear, he slowly let go of the doorknob. Until he heard a another voice happens to be the Rita aka his mother.

"Lincoln, stay inside so that Lynn can cool off in her room, I'll bring you dinner." Rita said.

"Mom, please let me back inside, what it take I'm telling the truth!" Lincoln replied in sadness.

Rita felt ashamed on doing to her own son, really has guilt inside of her. But she keep safety of her daughters, only time is right. "I'm sorry sweety, you just need to wait a little longer."

Lincoln hearing stepping fading away, just what happened only brings him into tears while siding down to the ground. All just what happened only make things worst, even not his fault. Well, next month is just make things good...school time, every kid hate school as so does Lincoln. But there's one Lincoln loves, hanging out with his friends and so the teachers of helping him sometimes.

'Can't wait to see you guys-' Lincoln thought.

* * *

"There's no way I'm not going same school with Mr. Bad Luck."

The family is having a meeting also Lynn who tiring down from her anger, all in the living room.

"Lynn, how Lincoln went to stadium when here in the garage? It has no proof from Lincoln not being near the stadium." Lori said

"Then...he must infected us from outside and even his room. I told we should boarded it up, even he's out that garage. If he still with us he cause nothing but pain, think about. Like Lori text her wrong post to bobby making their relationship over, Leni might get her dress ruin, Luna makes a horrible stage performance, Luan makes a bad joke (already does it) turn the crowd against her, Lucy poems book ruins, Lola hair might be ruin, Lana might get bite from a poison snake, Lisa for once gets a bad grade for a first time, and Lily hurt from toys." Lynn replied

All this makes the girls fear of thought a come up to Lynn's words, the parents thought about what she said. One of them think she makes a good point but other is think is wrong about this.

"Perhaps we just gonna let Lincoln live in Aunt Ruth about a month until his luck is over, he going to the Paring Elementary School." Lynn Sr said makes Rita gasp.

"Lynn, that is way off another side of town! And above all, that school is full of misbehave kids that gets juvenile sentence! Are you really think my boy survive in that type school!" Rita shout in shocked.

The sibling about complain but a called from the computer, Lynn Sr goes to the computer, and turn it on showing Pop-Pop.

"Rita, it's your father." Lynn Sr said move away.

Rita and the girls goes to computer and greet him, they saying in excited really making the grandfather happy. Pop-Pop look around sees no Lincoln in sight, he spoke of the question.

"Where's Lincoln? Is he suppose to be in the house? He called him a hour ago." Pop-Pop asks

"Oh he's living in the garage now." Lana said.

"WHAT? But, why?" Pop-Pop question in shocked.

"That little punk is-" Lynn said stop by Luna hand.

"Wha?" Pop-Pop asks, didn't hear what she said.

"What Lynn's TRYIN to say is Pop-Pop that little bro want to live in the garage due to a watching awesome show of a band that leader lived in his garage. So Lincoln want to live in garage about a month to know how to be...cool."

Pop-Pop sees the girls laughing at what Luna said, really strange about what she said. Back talk of him and Lincoln, the boy face is looking really depress and sadness whether then happiness and joy. So he think of that later, he need talk to the parents.

"Okay, Rita, Lynn Sr, I need to talk you two alone." Pop-Pop said look at the parents.

"Of course, it's already pass you girls bed time, now go get ready bed." Rita replied

The girls sad and whine as begin to walk upstairs, Luna dragging a angry Lynn who trying to break free from her grip. Now makes only the parents and Pop-Pop alone.

"I can see your junior is having a bad day." Pop-Pop comment

"She lost her championship, and getting a tantrum that's all." Lynn Sr said

"Well I wanted to ask you something, how's Lincoln school progress?" Pop-Pop asked

Both of them look at Pop-Pop, Lynn Sr first speak. "Actually yes, we thought of him exchange school."

"Really why that, I never think of Lincoln having problem in school." Pop-Pop said in confused.

"Well dad..." Rita said tried to find a answer. "The girls thinking of Lincoln might gonna give them bad times when they go back to school. So maybe we thinking of Lincoln exchange school for a month that's all."

Pop-Pop raises his eyebrow. "Well, if that's the reason of the cause. I thought about the kiddo might be in my school."

"Your school?" Lynn Sr question in confused.

"You don't mean..." Rita said know what Pop-Pop sayin.

Pop-Pop nodded as he begin to type his computer, in few seconds a mail icon appears as Rita accept the mail letter. A screen appear to be site that has a symbol, the symbol is like a shield crest. The shield is brown and gold, the motto is 'Knowledge is success', crest is a brown eagle, torse is a golden crown with colorful gems, helm is a knight sword behind the shield, mantle is a silver flowers all over with one lion and griffin next to shield in each sides.

"Mega Academy?" Parents question in confused.

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **The school is like those best school in the world, Lincoln will leave out one of the best. So stay tune for next page of TLH Doujinshi. This story be opening and ending, sign off for now.**


	2. Ch 1: Page 2

**Here's two, things might get heated up when Lincoln hear the truth. And things gonna change for the Loud Boy...big change. Let's get started!**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 2

Lincoln's sleeping at an area, an unknown black world, then five white cloak figures appears around Lincoln.

" _Oh my, what a poor little boy. Such this young never get this much sadness."_ spoke an elderly voice.

 _"I can't believe it...I saved my three sisters from a bunch of criminals that costed my life. But this is insane, those sisters had no right treat this cute- I mean, great boy."_ spoke a young femininely voice.

 _"A great boy who has great potential, time has plenty for him."_ a wise voice state.

 _"We should help him, after all he is my..."_ spoke an elderly femininely voice

 _"Yes..."_ spoke a blond hair, blue eyed girl with white skin, wearing a long white dress, and with blue angel wings at her back. _"He'll be a part of my brother's group and getting new friends in the city. I'll be the one to keep an eye on this one, he might help them, plus I am liking the turf of his head."_

 _"Hehehe...me too."_ spoke the young femininely voice.

Then Lincoln begins to open his eyes, feeling a warm feeling on the back of his head. Lincoln's face turn into shocked to see a real blond angel girl, realized that his head is on her laps.

 _"Hi."_ she spoke with a wink

/

"AHH!"

Lincoln lifted his attire body up and puts his hands on his crimson face. _'Did I saw a beautiful angel which she winked at me? I've gotta stop playing those fantasy games.'_

Lincoln got up from his bed, when he gets dress, he's headed outside to get his breakfast from his 'family'. Over the pasts summer vacation is nothing but pain and anger of what they've been treating him. It becomes to the point where they completely out of their way of calling him "it", no one defended him since he's the only boy. Even before the summer starts, the two oldest siblings start fighting over a dress. All he wanted to help but he only gets the words 'Butt out!' and gets the blame even though it's not his fault on that problem. Now this...all he wanted is some alone time and he gets the idea of believing himself not bad luck but there's always a bad karma gets him. His own 'family' kicked him out just for superstition.

Lincoln looks down on the porch steps; a simply bowl of cereal with half milk inside and of course a spoon. He can smell the breakfast from the kitchen, even he gets sadden of hearing joy of talking from inside.

'Idiot.' Lincoln thought to himself, slowly eating his cereal.

"Kids, we got news!"

Lincoln looks up hearing the father's voice, he looks at the back-door window. He can't see anything because this time it's in the dining room. Lincoln just shrugged, thinking its no big deal.

/

"W-What do you just say?"

All of the family, of course without the Loud Boy, the daughters were shocked to hear what the parents told them about Pop-Pop adjusting Lincoln to be sent to another school...that's far away out of the country. Living with Pop-Pop's old friend's daughter's house, just for a school year.

"Now I know you girls would be sad-" Rita said but gets cut off.

"Are you kidding?! It's perfect!" Lynn replied in excitement.

"W-What?" Rita stammered "But girls, you know your brother will be away until-"

"Yeah mom, but that means that it'll be less sibling that needs a ride." Lori replied.

"The line to the bathroom would be shorter." Luan states.

"Including less people getting the Sweet Spot." Lola adds.

The three girls talking to each other of their own needs and begins the rest of siblings. Lynn Sr smiled at this while the mother, felt uneasy on her daughters already agree to get Lincoln to another school just like that...

"Looks like we all agreed, huh hon?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Lynn, I don't know about this... sending Lincoln way off to a place that cannot reach him." Rita said with an uncomfortable tone.

"Honey, think about our daughters' education and success in school." Lynn Sr replied.

"Affirmative, mother. That way, I won't have to worry about my academics to be fallen by that calamitous brother of ours." Lisa said.

"My strings might break, or what if I messed up my concerts." Luna said.

"I might be bitten by a-" Lana said.

"Alright, Fine! I understand you all, just for this semester. Now you girls go to your rooms until we speak to your brother."

The girls exited out of the dining room, the parents have opposite thought in mind. Lynn Sr thinking about what to do today, perhaps go to the brand-new mall, having the best places for them. Rita, having a really bad feeling about this...sending her only son out to a school far away, getting her insides breaking apart.

"Hon, are you ready?" Lynn asks in concern.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm ready." Rita answered with a fake smile.

/

 _Lincoln is standing front of the cheering people, as in front of him are strange young ones like him even others just cross arms and smiled. And some people who are floating in midair and others are giants like the tower. Especially his family and friends from Royal Woods, especially his classroom with the teachers are here as well._

 _Lincoln looked at a woman in a black suit come to him with a ribbon with round golden metals in her hands._

 _"We are all here to thank you for saving our world from coming to an end. So, the people of the council and the people of Epic City give you this..."_

 _She puts it around Lincoln's neck, he looks at it and is shocked to see it._

 _The Medal of Heroes!_

/

Lincoln wakes up from his slumber, realizing that he's still on the poach step, resting his head on his hand. _'Weird dream, seeing some people who are monsters or supers, even getting a medal that called me a hero.'_

Lincoln heard a door opens up, he turns around seeing his parents. He was smiling but stopped after seeing them have a worried look.

"Am I finally coming back in?" Lincoln asked in excitement.

"Not quite Lincoln." Lynn Sr answered getting Lincoln a confused look. "Son, we need to talk."

/

In Lori and Leni's room, we see the sisters all around because they think of what to do today.

"Okay, today we go to mall today right?" Lori asked as they nodded except Leni. "Leni, you agree?"

"Oh yeah, good plan I guess." Leni said with a sadden tone.

"You okay sis? You look like you're down in the dumps." Luna states.

"Are we sure to sending Linky away? It seems little wrong." Leni questions.

"What's wrong with that?" Lola asked.

"I mean, he is our only brother and it feels kind of wrong to just send him so far away like that." Leni said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does sound a little bad." Lana replied.

"Oh, come on you guys, we all know what's good for us." Lynn states. "I mean, he won't cause trouble because of his bad luck!"

"Well, what if it isn't his bad luck? He didn't even come to the game with us that time." Lucy states, sounding doubtful from her monotone voice.

"No, it's definitely him. It's not just me, he messed us all sometimes in the past months." Lynn states "I mean, Luan, remember how he almost drove your Funny Business out of business with his lame stunt?"

"Yeah, using the same material doesn't work for anybody." Luan responds. "Good thing I manage to save "mime" business! Ha-Ha!" she joked causing the girls to groan.

"Even get Lola her bad performance by taking Lana's place." Lynn state.

"That will never happen, ever again!" Lola said little anger while Lana flinch.

"Least both of us have fun dairy land." Lana said with a smirk.

"Of course, what about the time with the family photo, he tried to change our looks because of how he feels about us! If anything, he needs to know his place!" Lynn states.

The sisters agree on it while a faction of them still think it's bad...

"WHAT?!"

The ruckus came from downstairs, the girls came out and took a peak from the stairs.

/

Lincoln having an angry face while his parents are standing just a few meters away.

"You guys are sending me away?!" Lincoln shouts at them. "But I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't go to Lynn's stupid softball game, I swear!"

"Sorry son, your sister thinks otherwise and still believes that you've jinxed her game. And since no one can exactly prove you weren't there..." Lynn Sr said.

"Then I know I wasn't there, I was talking to Pop-Pop this whole time!" Lincoln shout getting little angry.

"Sweetie, your sisters still think that you might ruin their success because of your..." Rita said but interrupted by his son.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" Lincoln shouts, making them stop in their movement. "It's always that excuse, I get to believe you two favored over the sisters more than me!"

Lincoln, we're not..." started Rita, only for the white-haired boy to hold up a hand, cutting her off.

"Don't said a word mom, I'm feeling like complete burden this past summer. Let me give you a question: Did anyone of you either bring me back in or every place I wanted to go!?"

The two adults open their mouths to answer, only to realize that other than a few minor comments, nobody had objected to the idea at all during the meeting. If anything, everyone was fine with it.

Pointing at the two accusingly, Lincoln snarls "You see? This just proves my point - when something goes wrong in this house, I'm usually the one that ends up getting screwed over!"

"Lincoln, you-"

"The time those daughters of yours making fear of doing there stupid regular routine just because I need quiet time to read my comics. I took the blame of a certain someone in the house can't not take the laugh. Two certain blonds fight over a stupid dress, everyone except me didn't know about it, my room taking over for it, I only say to them...'butt out!' Well thanks to everyone not care about what I feel!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry about what happened. We just doing this to protect the-" Rita said in sadness.

"PROTECT?! Who's gonna protect me or who's defending my case of problem. You not off case either mom, remember that time at the grocery store. All I ever wanted is a box of cereal and say you no because of the budget, but it's only two freakin' dollars! The girls acting like maniacs all over while I do all the work and got kick out because of their selfish needs. And you blame me because of it?! Like the time that stupid football game, you've forced me to play a game that I can't do?! Sometimes I don't know if you really love me, and sometimes deep in my heart I don't feel the same way." Lincoln said look away with a hushed.

Rita gasp of what her son just says to her, held up to her hand to her heart and felt great pain just like stab in the chest. Upstairs, the girls can't believe Lincoln just talking down to their mother and them. Some are anger what he says while others feeling guilty about it, until a certain yell snap out of their thought.

"LINCOLN LOUD, YOU DO NOT SHOUT TO YOU'RE MOTHER!" Lynn Sr shout with a red face of anger.

Lincoln stare at Lynn Sr with a glare. "Don't think shouting and give a glare think I'm going to apologies quickly. Even you got things off myself, the reason why I throw away those CDs in the toilet? Because you can't sing dad, never a great singer back then. You mad at me of a toilet, you got no proof that it was me! I've missed out seeing my favorite author and get an autograph signed because of you! And you can't take your son to your office, just one time, but no! Above all, step away from the house?! Why kind of father who's-"

 _SMACK!_

The sound of a hand slap right in the skin of a face, makes Rita and the sisters' eyes widen and mouth gasp at what just happened right before their eyes. Lincoln's face has a hand red print on his left cheek, Lincoln felt the burn on the cheek. The force of the hits makes Lincoln fall to the floor, the boy was shocked that his own father...slapped him.

Lynn Sr's having a glare with an angry frown. "You go to the garage, pack your belongings, Pop-Pop will arrive in the afternoon."

Lincoln's not cover in fear, he has been through three months of complete misery from this house. The boy has been building up all his negative emotions into his one thing in mind right now...rage.

"Lynn! Why'd you do that?!" Rita questions her husband in distraught.

"The boy was way out of line, Rita!" Lynn Sr. answered, crossing his arms. "He has no right to question what I have to do for the family."

"And you think smacking him helps? It'll only grow the tension we've already had with him!" Rita states.

"Well then I hope studying out of town will help straight up his behavior and wash out the bad luck he brought to our home." Lynn Sr. said, "Besides, it is for the better for everyone that he moves out."

Rita was shocked to hear that from her husband. "Lynn-"

They stop to see Lincoln back on his feet, his face red with anger and steam practically coming out of his nostrils every time he took a breath. He looks at them with eyes full of red with rage, he tightens his hand into a fist. Lincoln was about to do something that inside his...

 _'No... don't do it...!'_

 **Lincoln sees himself back in the black world, he felt two soft hands touch his chest, and he felt a head on his back. He looks back and is shocked to see the angel girl from his dream, he looks at her beautiful blue eyes.**

 _'I know that look on your face, but you can't do that to him. Think of the consequences after what happened next, your mother will be disappointed of your action, and your sisters will fear you even more.'_

 _"But he...they...did..."_ **Lincoln said, trying to find his reasons.**

 _'I know, I feel the same anger of what they did to you. Don't worry, I know the faiths have plans for them to get their punishment. Please...don't let this hatred take over you.'_

 **Lincoln looks at her eyes, seeing her having eyes of no signs of fear...it is of love and compassion like any angel has. Lincoln's face begins to turn back normal, as he nodded.**

 **"Okay." Lincoln whispered.**

"What was that?!"

Lincoln got back to the real world, sees his parents as he glares at them. "I say okay, I'm gonna start packing."

"Good, now get to it!" Lynn Sr shout.

Lincoln only glares at him and turns away from him. "A $#%*e."

"What?!" Lynn Sr shout in rage, as the mother and daughters are shocked that Lincoln said that to his father.

"You heard me." Lincoln said turns to his sisters watching this were so shocked by what Lincoln said, saying such a curse word towards his own father.

"What's a $#%*e?" Lana asks causing Lola to slap her hand on her twin's mouth.

"Shh! You want to get in trouble like Lincoln?" Lola hushed.

Lynn Sr about to do something drastic, but Rita held him and spoke. "Sweetie please, he's just angry with us."

"Argh fine, I'm just gonna eat my chocolate cake." Lynn Sr said trying to come down.

"Yeah, that'll cheer you up." Rita replied, trying to calm her husband down.

"Hm-mmm, and it was delicious." Lincoln said with a smug.

Lynn Sr tried to get Lincoln in anger, but Rita held him back, this resulted in Lincoln runs out of the house.

"I don't want you in the house, you hear me?! If so, I'm gonna give you whipping until you learn your place!" Lynn Sr shout.

"Lynn stop it!" Rita shout as Lynn Sr. "Look I know what he did was wrong but hurting him won't solve anything."

Lynn Sr just growl as he walked to the kitchen. "I'll just get something else that calm down."

"Whoa, Lincoln went full savage on pops?" Luna said.

"He is so dead!" Lynn state with a smirk.

"Can we say goodbye to him?" Leni asks.

"Fine, but one at a time! Cause he's angry at all of us-wait, what's mom doing?" Lori said, the girls look at Rita who is standing at the front door.

/

Lincoln simply sitting on the porch steps, with his green duffel bag and brown suitcase. He seems to be typing on his computer and close it.

"There, I've sent the messages to you guys, hope your school year will be better than mine." Lincoln said in a sadden voice.

"Honey..."

Lincoln looks back seeing his mother. "Oh, it's you, Mrs. Loud."

Rita felt hurt of what he called her. "Look, I want you to understand that..."

"To protect your daughters of their success and their stupid career. While I get all blame above all things I didn't do, I'm feeling left out." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean 'left out'?" Rita asks.

The daughters/siblings were about to say their goodbyes but stop by their talk. They look out to watch their convention.

Lincoln can't say that, he sighs and talk in his heart. "To be honest here mom, I feel that I'm just... in the shadows in my own sisters. Because you and dad are proud of them for what they in life while I do is cheering them on and helping them all in my life. I never had a trophy of my own...all I got is a stupid paper mache trophy."

"L-Lincoln, I s-sign you up for..." Rita complain.

"Football, the sport I suck at?! You see me mom, I don't do sports! You see me, and you still wanted me to be on the team?! What happens after the game?!" Lincoln question angrily.

Rita is full of guilt right now, her child was beaten up several times by the school. They have to bring him to the hospital because of bruised and bleeding, she felt that she took some blame of it. "I didn't know they hurt you so bad, I just wanted you-"

"Be in shape, getting some exercise! Mom, I'm just tired of going places I shouldn't get force to!" Lincoln replied.

"I never f-force you go to the activities-" Rita said.

"My sisters threatening, push me around, and above all beaten me up like I'm a push over. And you and dad not knowing about it!" Lincoln said catch his breath. "Sometimes...I think I'm a burden to the family."

Rita gasp at what he is saying. "Lincoln, you-"

*Honk! Honk! *

Both of them look out the front to see a white car and window down. Seeing Pop-Pop waving his hand out.

"That's my cue to leave." Lincoln said, grabbing his duffel bag and suitcase.

"B-But Lincoln, I never knew you've been feeling this way." Rita said seeing her son beginning to walk.

"Well Rita, now you know...I hope you're happy now that I'm gonna be somewhere else." Lincoln replied with a hush.

Rita feeling heartbroken of her son saying that to her, even calling her first name means one thing... She's getting all teared up. "Please...at least say goodbye to your family!"

Lincoln look at her in the moment, sees her feeling all hurt and pain to her. Lincoln's about say it but until he sees his sisters and father coming out the house as the father who has a glare. All the bad memories getting to Lincoln makes him glare at them as turn away and say might stab them all.

"I love you guys so much..." Lincoln said as look away. "But I gpt a feeling I don't have a family...anymore."

Just like that, Lincoln leaves Rita Loud a heart broken sees him leaving her in full of hate and anger. Even some sisters are really hurt of what he saying as other just shrugged and thinking he'll get over it.

She starts sees him a little boy used to know who having a big smiling on face with backpack on his back, waving his hand to say goodbye to her cause his very first day school. She tried to reach him to hugged him but her body won't move, seeing him vanish in thin air.

 _'Lincoln...I'm sorry.'_ Rita thought

"Mom, are you alright?"

Rita sees her daughters and husband goes her, she looks at the road seeing no car at the area. Rita let it out tears, as runs back inside the house. Leaving her family confused about what she did.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Lana asked in concern.

"I'm gonna check on her, you girls go do something, you all can borrow Vanzilla. Make sure you all get back by eight, okay?" Lynn Sr said as the others nodded.

/

Far away from Royal Woods, sitting on a branch of a tree is a girl with long white hair with a black headband, white skin, and strange white blank eyes. Wearing a white dress with large black stripe at the middle, black daisy shoes with long socks.

"Daddy, the radar is disappearing in the city." spoke white haired girl.

 _ **"I see...looks like he has taken him away from his home."**_ spoke a demonic tone _ **. "Come back to base dear."**_

"I can track it down-" said white haired girl look at the city.

 _ **"No, it'll be a waste of time as the boy has already left town, come home Bell."**_ spoke the demonic voice.

"Yes sir." Bell replied as she hangs up. "waste of a day, time to go G-"

Surprisingly, coming out of the tree's leaves is a weird green and black looking dog with a red collar, even has a zipper on the stomach. "I FOUND A STTTIIICCCKKK!"

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **Here's the day Lincoln's leaves, I know you guys wanted Lincoln go away as in nicely way. But what you expected a boy misses out a bunch of great places HE came up. Don't worry, things will happen between Lincoln and his family. Oh, one thing...**

 **Ultimate Decision! That's right, I am putting up a poll on each chapter that continue story of readers pick or what gonna happened next on you guys choice. About a week, I am putting up a Ultimate Decision up what I think of.**

 **And challenge for you guys: Who's those in cloak Lincoln's dream?"**


	3. Ch 1: Page 3

**Here's page 3, I trying get more stories updated. You know... School.**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 3

 _Lincoln was walking down the road full of green grass, while the sky is full blue with white clouds. Lincoln begins to get little tired of walking, so he tried to pick a place to sit. He then spotted a hill stright ahead. He goes towards the hill, and is awestruck of the sight; whole area of trees full of pink blossom petals that's blowing away. It even has a clear lake with a pile of stones at the center of it. Strange things is...it has some strange blue portals in different places._

 _Lincoln sits on the hill, resting his head over his hands. "This place, I can't find a word of it."_

 _"How about 'beautiful?'"_

 _Lincoln jumped a little, he turns around and sees that girl again. She goes to him and sits down next him, making the boy blush, hard. He sees her hair flowing from the wind, while her face to the wind as closing her eyes, smiling over the feeling of the wind. The boy blushes out of sight of her, until he look down sees his hand touches her fingers._

 _Lincoln quickly retreated his hand. 'Yeep!'_

 _The girl look at Lincoln. "What's wrong?"_

 _Lincoln waving his hands while has a red face. "Nothing! Nothing at all, just enjoying the view!"_

 _The girl just smiles as she turn away, enjoying the wind. "Okay, just checking."_

 _Lincoln calms down and spoke normally. "Alright, I wanna ask you something...who are you? You've helped me calm down right before I almost strangle my father until he pass out."_

 _The girl giggled. "Well, I can't tell you yet, but you need to know about my little brother first...you'll get along with all of them...Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln was shocked that she knows his name "Wait, how did you-"_

 _Lincoln...Lincoln...Wake up!_

* * *

Lincoln waking up from his slumber, he looks around seeing that he's in the forest area, not in any train or plane stations. Lincoln gets out of the car, he looks at the back as sees his grandfather taking out a blue cooler from the car's trunk and also his stuff.

"Pop-Pop, where are we? I thought we're going to a place that's going to that Mega Academy place." Lincoln states.

Pop-Pop place the ice cooler on the ground. "I know, but it takes time of him get here. So in the meantime, let's just enjoy our time together."

Lincoln sees Pop-Pop throws him a small cylinder object, he catch in little effort, realized its a soda, making the boy smile. "Cool, I really needed a talk about something."

So then the both platinum haired duo begin to chatting each other while sitting on the front of the car. They start talking about what good times they've been through the years, even that one time Pop-Pop went overboard of having fun while running out of time. Even the time at the paint ball competition, the old man beating down the whole teams under two hours! After the competition, the family going to a kitchen buffet, which the old fella eats the whole course of food.

"Hahaha...you should see the look on Sue's face of you and the others standing up against her while walking away mad." Lincoln laughs.

"Yeah, that shows her." Pop-Pop said finishing his soda. "Kiddo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Pop-Pop, what is it?" Lincoln asks in confusion.

"I'm just wondering...why do you live in the garage? Luna said you got it from a band you a-" Pop Pop questions.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Lincoln shout startled Pop-Pop, which the boy noticed that. "Sorry Pop-Pop, it's just that my so called family did something to me that almost break me."

"What they do?" Pop-Pop ask sees Lincoln tighten his jeans. "Kiddo?"

"Pop-Pop, if I tell you...promise me, you don't do something drastic to the family." Lincoln respond, looks at Pop-Pop seriously.

"Of course, now what's your problem?" Pop-Pop question by putting his arm around Lincoln's shoulder.

* * *

 **|Royal Woods' Mall|**

In the mall, we see people shopping around including the Louds' daughters who sense something that have caught their interests. Well not including all of them, Leni's at the table with Lily as the blond is watching the baby sister. Well as the big girl's still thinking about what Lincoln said, it really hurts for him to say that in his goodbye.

"I don't know what to do, Linky is far away and he hated us now-" Leni said interrupt by Lily's giggled and little jumping on her booster seat. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Linky Linky Linky!" Lily replied, trying to reach out for her 'brother.'

Leni turns to Lily's direction, she sees a kid who look exactly like Lincoln makes her happy until she sees a gray hat with blondish hair. He walked with a women that has blond hair.

Leni turn to Lily with sadden look. "Sorry Lily, but that's not our brother. Linky's...gone."

"Linky bye...bye? Lily spoken getting tear up.

"Nononono, don't cry Lily." Leni said grabbed Lily and hugged her. "Linky just leaving for a school year, he'll come back to us."

"Sigh."

Both of them look at Lucy who's walking towards them as she just sits next them, putting her head on the table. Leni can see the bored look behind those bangs, so the big sister chat with the goth one.

"Lucy, are you, like, alright?" Leni asks, puts her hand on Lucy's back.

"No, the book store has sold out of my favorite book...when I used the restroom. Lincoln always waited for me in line so I can get back into it." Lucy states.

"It's your fault!"

"How's it my fault!? They're the ones who started it!"

They see Lola and Lana walked towards the table with both having angry looks, as they sits with them.

"So-" Leni asks

"Lola got into a fight over a stupid doll, as it made us get kick out of store. I was looking forward getting those new tanks for my pets." Lana said with a pout.

"Hey, she started it! Once I got caught something great, I fight for it!" Lola shout.

"If Lincoln was here, he'd have stopped all of this!" Lana shout as puts her hands on the face.

 _BOOM!_

All of them were startled at that sound, then they see Luan and Lisa coming towards them, with their faces burnt black as their hair is straight up from a lady monster in a black and white movie.

"Geez, like, what happened to you two?" Leni asks in worried.

"Miss Comedian here messed my new robotic companion into an combustive anomaly by getting hydrogen liquid all over." Lisa answered with little anger.

Luan sees their confused looks, they don't know what heck she said so she translates. "I've accidentally spray my flower water on her robot friend, as it exploded on us...I'm really glad we ran off before the mall cops noticed us!"

Lisa cleans off the dusty dirt from her glasses. "If our brother was here, he'd block my robot from getting wet..."

Luna slam her head on the table as it startled some of the girls, as she does not care for the pain in her head. "They don't have the Mick Swaggers CD, I have to race for one because of another fan wants it...I lost..."

"Sorry to hear that, Luna." Leni spoken, puts her hand on Luna's head.

"Little bro always helped me to get it." Luna replied.

"THIS IS SO NOT RIGHT!"

All of them seeing Lori stomping to them which gets them scared when they see her angry face. She forcefully pulls out her chair, and sits on it .They knew not to bother her when she's at this angry state, but Leni didn't know.

"Lori, I, like, think you need some...talking?" Leni questions.

"Look, they ran out of protecting case from my phone...I tried to find it, BUT DIDN'T REALIZED THAT THEY'RE IN THE FRONT OF STORE! Grrr...This never happened if the twerp told me about it!"

"Linky's not here anymore, remember?" Leni asked with deadpan.

Lori drop her anger look. "Oh."

"Ha! That will teach them!"

The girls sees Lynn that their faces turn shocked to see her face is beat up, full of scratches, and a black eye, holding a basketball in her hands.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Lana asks.

"I've fought over a basketball from an enemy of another school, it totally worth it!" Lynn shouts, held up the ball in the air.

"Lucky." Lola muttered.

 _POP!_

Lynn's basketball suddenly got popped as the air escapes the ball. Lynn looks at her ball is now flat as a pancake that has a throwing dart. She turn around seeing a boy who blew a raspberry at her and then runs off, Lynn tried run after him but her knee was injured a little. So she just have to angrily to it admit...she has to let it go. She walked to the table as she sits her chair.

"Uhh..." Leni spoke, raises a finger.

"Not. A. Word." Lynn hissed in low anger.

Of all the times the Loud sisters were having fun at the mall, this is the worst! All the fun and great stuff they bought if Lincoln was here. Yes, he gets dragged all the time from his sisters due to the voting that he always lose. Once they got into the mall, he either watch Lily or help his sisters get what they want. Even spent his allowances for them to buy if something that they really need.

"Guess the mall is not the same without-" Leni said interrupted by the sport girl.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAMED...Look Stinkcoln's bad luck's still rubbing on us, maybe in a few days, it'll go away." Lynn replied.

"Alright, let's just get something to eat and go home-" Lori said when something unexpectedly happened.

"ACHOO!"

All of the sisters suddenly sneezed out of nowhere, causing them to feel really weirded out of what just happened.

"Hmmm either hypothetically someone's talking about us or something unfortunate's about to occurred." Lisa responds, rubbed her nose.

* * *

 **|Royal Woods' Forest|**

"Lincoln...please tell me your joking."

Pop-Pop staying up from sitting his seat of the car, he stayed up after Lincoln told him about what happened to him. The navy hero just can't believe that his own daughter and son-in-law, go along kicking Lincoln out of house due to a superstition...

"Pop-Pop, I hate to say it...but it's true, all of it is true. The reason I was staying in the garage was because they kicked me out...again." Lincoln said with a frown.

The old man begin lose his temper, the navy hero getting same red face of Lincoln in the house. Lincoln touch his Pop-Pop's back which Pop-Pop look at the boy. The boy only frowns with a worried look in his face.

"Pop-Pop, you promise." Lincoln states.

Pop-Pop takes a deep breath and let it out, letting his face turn back to normal. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm just so angry of them doing that to you."

"Yeah I know, but its my fault, Pop-Pop." Lincoln replied, which makes Pop-Pop look at him in confusion. "I've made them believed that I'm bad luck, causing all this to happen...I should have be supported like Lori says."

"Kiddo." Pop-Pop spoke, place his hands on Lincoln's shoulder, as he kneels down to Lincoln's level and look at his eyes. "You've told the truth and they still won't let you in...and you prove it. You've talk about that trophy case, and being overshadowed by your sisters. You're wrong, those trophy is part of your work as well, because you've been helping achieving their dreams. You don't have a trophy, but you are a good-hearted boy that helps others for no reason."

Lincoln smiles at his words, felt a deep heart warming moment. "Thanks Pop-Pop, I needed that. If you want to get your anger out, you punch my dad for me."

Pop-Pop smile at him. "I'll make sure he knows what he's done." he hears his phone buzzing. "They're coming, better get your stuff!"

* * *

 **|Loud House|**

Rita is in her bed, having tissues all over even on the ground. Her eyes are watery which is messing up her eyeliner that runs down her cheeks. The lasts hour keeps rewinding in her mind, her only son disown the family in front of them. Lynn Sr was busy trying to comfort his wife.

"Sweety, please calm down...he's gonna be fine." Lynn Sr assures.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Our son is gone now and he's mad at us!" Rita shout.

Lynn Sr look scared of her shouting. "Sweety, he can get over it, going to this school. He's a grown boy-"

"He's eleven years old Lynn!" Rita shout makes him flinch. "Look, I've been thinking, the only way to get Lincoln's forgiveness is to get his furniture back to his room."

"Rita, you can't be serious of that idea! He's furniture's still infected with his bad-" Lynn Sr said stop by his wife sharp glare.

"Look, our son is gone and if he's thinking of coming home, his stuff goes back the way it was. Understand?" Rita question angry.

"Yes honey." Lynn Sr answered.

* * *

 **|Royal Woods' Forests|**

Lincoln grabs his duffel bag and suitcase, Pop-Pop standing next to him until they hear an engine. Coming from the other side of the road is a light brown RV with blue and red lines, up top are multiple satellites.

 _'That RV is more better than Vanzilla.'_ Lincoln thought.

"Ah the Rust Bucket, that guy never replaces it." Pop-Pop states as sees the RV's door open. "Here he comes."

Coming out is an elderly man with white skin, gray hair, and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, covered by a red buttoned-up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Well look at the man who's back in the Plumber business, good to see you again, Max Tennyson." Pop-Pop greets.

Max sees Pop-Pop and spoke. "The Navy Hero from the war, nice to see you again, Albert."

Lincoln sees the both of them hugging each other, remind him of Clyde Mcbride. His best friend and trusted guy he know, Lincoln knows his best friend will be devastated of him going to a different school in a far away place from the country. The man with the plan will sure gonna miss him, he knows that Ronnie Anne and the rest of his friends will take care of him.

"Max, meet my only grandson, Lincoln Loud." Pop-Pop introduce to Lincoln.

Lincoln sees Max coming to him, as the boy lifted up his hand to shake his hand and Max did it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tennyson, you and Pop-Pop are like great friends." Lincoln said finish shaking hands.

"That's right my boy, we've been friends since school and as Plumbers." Max said, almost forgetting something. "I almost forgot about them...kids come out to meet him."

 _'Them?'_ Lincoln thought as sees two kids coming out.

The first coming out is a redheaded girl with a blue hairclip, blue eyes, and pink skin. Wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue kitten symbol, white jeans, and blue sneakers.

The last one is a boy who's shorter than the girl with brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He's wearing a white shirt with black line that go straight down, green pants with extra pockets, and white shoes with black line bottom. He also wears a black bulky wrist watch with white lines and has a green hourglass symbol.

"Lincoln, Albert...meet Gwen and Ben Tennyson, my grandchildren who are gonna be in Mega Academy like you Lincoln." Max greets them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Lincoln said wave his hand.

"Good to meet you too, Lincoln." Gwen replied.

"Yeah, nice to have another friend riding with us other than the dweeb over here." Ben states making Gwen glare at him.

"Hope he can take your snoring, Benjamin." Gwen shot back.

"Ehh?!" Ben cries out with a ticked off look. "Are you trying to make me look bad in front of our guest, Gwen?"

"I don't need to try." Gwen comment as she turns to Lincoln. "Sorry you have to see that, Ben is the abbrassive one in the family." all that only made Lincoln to sweat drop at the two cousins' antics.

"Eh, it's okay...I get it out of that from my siblings talking each other." Lincoln replied while lifting up his stuff. "Well Pop-Pop, I guess this is goodbye."

Pop-Pop hugged Lincoln. "I know kiddo, I'm sure the school will make you a great kid. You kids can go to the RV, I needed to talk to Max in a few mintues."

The kids nodded as they walk down to the RV, once the kids got in. Lincoln sees the place, it kinda looks not that bad.

"You guys travel in this RV? My grandfather says you guys travel the whole country in the summer." Lincoln said puts his bag and suitcase on the couch.

"Yup, a lot of places than being in the worst to best." Ben said accidentally puts on the radio.

 _"Another news of an alien that saved a bunch of people from a flaming building called himself XL8 and with the help of a girl with calling herself Lucky Girl."_

"That news again? Its really cool that those awesome alien heroes always saves the day." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Yeah they are the best." Ben replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, they're not that cool." Gwen muttered crosses her arms.

"Especially Lucky Girl, she's a awesome hero!" Lincoln called makes Ben drop his smirk.

"Really?" Gwen said make a smile. "Great to see someone knows who-"

"I mean, she's has the skills being a hero plus I saw her in TV and she's kinda cute." Lincoln replied makes her lost her track.

' _Cute?_ ' Gwen thought tint of red on her cheek.

"Dude, you shouldn't say that in front of us." Ben grimace.

"Why?" Lincoln asks in confused.

"Just trust me." Ben answered sees Max coming in. "What took you so long?"

"Albert wanted to talk to me personally, and we were done." Max respond as he goes to the driver seat. "Well everyone, time to leave. Are you ready for new start Lincoln?"

Ben and Gwen got to their seats of the couch as Lincoln got the shotgun. Lincoln takes a huge breath and let it all out, he looks at the road and spoke while smiling.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Lincoln answered.

Max nodded his head, he turns his RV on as he begins to driven away. Lincoln forgot something, he knows his words made his sisters and both of his parents to stop worrying about him and to get his jock sister a little respect towards him. So to start, Lincoln roll down the window and in a quick action he's puts his entire upper body out of the window.

Lincoln sees Pop-Pop who's about opening his car. "GOODBYE POP-POP!"

Pop-Pop turns around, spot Lincoln makes him smile. "GOODBYE LINCOLN!"

"POP-POP, CAN YOU TELL MY FAMILY THIS?!" Lincoln yells.

"WHAT?!" Pop-Pop called out, hope its not a bad message.

"TELL THEM... _ **I FORGAVE THEM!**_ " Lincoln answered.

Pop-Pop sees the RV drove off and not in sight, Pop-Pop smiled at that message from his grandson. _'I'm gonna miss you kiddo, hope you've made new friends there, and I hope he can handle to wield **it.** "_

* * *

 **|Road|**

Lincoln goes back to his seat, as he rolls up the window until he sees Royal Woods. The whole city at sight he's looking at, all this makes him sad and a tear drop down.

"You okay Lincoln?" Max asked looking at Lincoln.

"Just gonna miss home." Lincoln answered wipe the tear away. "So we're going to the airport something."

The Tennysons laugh makes Lincoln confused as Max spoke. "Where we're going, we don't need airports...buckle up kids!"

Ben and Gwen buckle up their seatbelts, also Lincoln who quickly go along with them. Max begin to go faster that makes Lincoln scare now, their heading to a steep cliff.

"Please tell me we going to stop!" Lincoln shout.

"No...we need to go faster!" Max replied, accelerating the speed.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Lincoln question holding onto his seatbelt.

The RV drove off the cliff, as it makes Lincoln screaming from the top of his lungs. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen holding onto their seats. Max presses two red buttons on the car wheel, as the RV opens up aerial wings on the side, rockets engines at the back, and the front became sharper.

Lincoln stops screaming, he sees the window that they are flying. "This RV...can fly?"

"Yeah...You can get out of the seat, it'd be a long ride." Max replied.

Lincoln got out of his seat. "Okay, this is completely...weird!"

Ben goes to him. "Lincoln, our family's way cooler than you think." He then pulls out his computer and two game controllers. "Wanna play Sumo Slammers, I got two game controllers for us together."

"Sure, never play that game before, so I'll give it a try." Lincoln replied turn around to Gwen. "Wanna join too Gwen?"

"I wish but doofus has two controllers, I'm just gonna read a book." Gwen said as she's about to head to the back.

"I actually got some controllers in my bag, we can play together." Lincoln said grabbed his bag and grabbed a controller.

Gwen smiled at him. "Thanks, I'm ready to wipe the floor on Ben."

Ben growl. "Oh shut up."

They give spend time with Ben and Gwen over two hours, he begin to wonder about the family business. Sure the man with the plan knows their RV can do anything awesome, but things are really strange. Lincoln sees Ben's watch, it's really bulky that's not available to any store or even exist...plus, the symbol of the watch that has the alien's icon in the news. And he took a look in Gwen's pocket that holds a blue small book. He sees that same book in the News, when Lucky Girl uses it to save those people.

 _'Why I get the feeling that you guys...'_ Lincoln thought he got slaughter in the game. "Dang it."

"Dude, we almost beat the last level!" Ben shout.

"Sorry guys, just thinking that's all." Lincoln replied rubbed his head.

"Of what?" Gwen asked.

"Well-" Lincoln said.

"You might wanna see this kids...we're here!" Max shout.

All of them goes to the front with Max, as Ben and Gwen smiled at the scene while Lincoln was amazed at the sight he was looking at.

"Wow..." Lincoln said in a quiet tone.

They see a city, not just any city...a big city that has multiple skyscrapers and some has business icons or companies, floating two neon lights line up with hover cars inside that travels in a location. Their certain places in the city that got Lincoln attention; in a small neighborhood there is a gigantic tree, in a small island that has a tower shape of the letter-T, and the beach has a giant statue woman.

"Lincoln... _ **Welcome to Megaville; Epic City, aka City of Heroes.**_ " Max respond.

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite, and Follow. Sign out**


	4. Ch 1: Page 4

**Five is here, and those who think Lincoln's forgiveness to his family just to get them not to feel guilty. And the powers Lincoln has, he already got a power. You guys need see in the other chapters. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be** **reborn**_ , _ **no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 4

Lincoln breathes heavily of what's in front of his eyes...a city, that's full of heroes! He tightens his head, trying to think it's all a big dream.

"Huh Lincoln, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming-Ouch!" Lincoln shout felt a pinch on the arm. "Not literally!"

"Hey, you say it," Ben replied with a smirk until he gets smack on the head. "Ow! Watch it, dweeb!"

"Anyway..." Max said to get them attention. "Yes Lincoln, this city is a place that's full of superpowered people that is so beyond you discovered in you're eyes."

"But...I don't get it." Lincoln replied shaking his head. "If this was real, why other people don't know about it?"

"Don't worry about it, kiddo, I'll answer it when we landed, so buckle up. We're about to land the road." Max replied as the kids go to their seats.

* * *

 **|Loud Houses' living room l**

Lynn Sr is struggling to carry the wooden bed top of the stairs. Rita commands him to get all Lincoln's furniture back to his room, even still tainted with "Bad Luck." The rest is on the bottom, near the staircase to get things faster for him.

"Almost...there." Lynn Sr grunted step on the second last step.

Suddenly, the door opens up and the loud sisters came in with bags in their hands. They look as their faces turn shocked of sees Lincoln's furniture until they see their father carried the bed.

"Dad!" Lola scream from the top of the lung.

Lynn Sr jumped in fright, due that make him lose his balance as he begins falling down. As he landed on Lincoln's furniture, breaking apart each of them. Lynn Sr was about to stand up but forget about the bed...he sees the bed falling right toward him.

"No..." Lynn Sr groans in pain.

 _Boom!_ the bed landed on Lynn Sr full force as it breaks apart. Created small dust out of the woods. "Why?"

The girls go to their father and pulling him out of the broken furniture. Lynn Sr sitting up as rubbed his head.

"Dad, why on earth are you putting Lincoln's furniture upstairs?" Luan questions.

"Your mother wanted your brother's furniture back to his room." Lynn Sr answered.

"Dad! Is still tainted with bad luck-" Lynn shouted.

"I know, but your mother wanted it back in no matter if it is or not tainted with bad luck." Lynn Sr declared.

"Where's Mom now?" Leni asked.

Lynn Sr looks at them. "She's in the garage and..."

* * *

 **|Loud House's Garage|**

"She says she needs some alone time."

Rita in the empty garage, well some of Lincoln's belongings are still in. She takes all the desk stuff out first to make it easy to move. Rita standing there in sadness, while checking out...Lincoln's memory book.

Look in the mother pages, all of her and son moments in a lifetime. The very day she gave birth to him, in the president's limo. The time of him as a baby uses her make up on his face. The Take-your-daughter-to-work Day is the day of her and Lincoln having some time together...and the last picture is her and Lincoln hugging each other.

Rita drops a tear on the picture. _'I'm sorry.'_

In the street, we see Pop-Pop's car and he stands out with a sharp angry look. He sees Rita in the garage, he shut his door and walked toward the garage.

"Young lady, I need to have a word with-" Pop-Pop said until he stops his tracks. "You?"

Rita held the book to her chest. "Daddy..." she looks at her father with black mascara ink running down her cheeks. "I made a terrible mistake."

Rita puts her head on Pop-Pop's chest, the navy hero tried to fight it but failed...he always there when Rita's having a breakdown. So he wrapped his arms around Rita as he comforts her.

"Shhh...just let it out honey," Pop-Pop said in a calm voice.

"I-I haven't been fair with Lincoln, I didn't listen to him and now...he doesn't love me," Rita replied the last one hurt.

"Honey...he didn't," Pop-Pop said as he rubbed her back. "He says he forgives what you and the family did...and he's sorry for saying those hurtful words."

Rita sniffing as wipe some tears away. "Are you sure about that...why...Why does my boy keep forgiving what really hurts him? It doesn't make any sense, I sent him away."

Pop-Pop smiles at her and speak. "Because he's Lincoln Loud, a boy who always finds a way to make things right. A child that can do things to make this family happy, he got it from his parents teaching the ways."

Rita smiled a little. "That's Lincoln alright, he might say he forgive us...but not fully." the last one hurt.

Pop-Pop concern at her. "Rita..."

"No...I don't want to hear it, daddy." Rita said, getting out of the hug. "I need to be alone...I need to get this stuff back to my son's room."

Pop-Pop sees her daughter walked back to the garage, he's glad she learns her mistake. But he's not finished, he needs to talk the rest of the family.

* * *

 **|Loud House's living room|**

The loud sisters sweeping the floor just finished cleaning up Lincoln's broken furniture. While the father relaxes on the couch, after fallen onto wooden furniture and being demolished by a wooden bed...really hurts him.

"Thank you, girls." Lynn Sr said in a groan.

"No sweat pops, you just need to relax," Luna replied tying the black bag close.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt more," Lana said.

"Above all that, it's that Stinkcoln's furniture is destroyed and his bad luck is long gone," Lynn replied with a smirk.

"You have to get that up again Lynn?" Lisa questions in deadpan. "Can you just let it go already, it's getting old."

Lynn glared at her genius little sister. "I won't forgive that jinx! No one mess with my-"

She stops by a knocking on the door, Lynn Sr got up from the couch. He goes to the door and open it, sees Pop-Pop with a smile.

"Pop-Pop!" The girls shout as hugged him.

"Heh heh good to see you, girls, so how's your day?" Pop-Pop asked.

"Well, it's kind of a downer to not getting new stuff from the mall," Lori answered

"What's with the bags, it's loaded," Pop-Pop asks, sees three loaded black bags.

"It's just some Stinkcoln's stupid furniture that dad breaks it when he falls into it...good riddance," Lynn answered with a smirk.

"Dang it, Lynn." Luna groan.

Pop-Pop still smiling, but his eye just twitches a little. "Girls...can you do me a huge favor and go to your rooms?"

"Why Pop-Pop?" Leni until she sees his face turning little red. _'Oh no...Linky told him.'_

"I don't know w-Leni why are you pushing us?" Lola asked sees Leni pushing her and other to the stairs.

"Because Pop-Pop wanted us to go upstairs, and we, like, need his respect his wishes," Leni answered with a nervous smile.

"Since when you do orders?" Lori question

"let's just go...Like NOW!" Leni shout in irritated

Leni pushing her sisters upstairs, only now is Lynn Sr and Pop-Pop in the living room. They hear from their closed doors from upstairs.

Pop-Pop smiled little. "Good...Now we alone... I have a very good question for you."

"And what's that? If it's about Lincoln, My boy said something that gets his mouth wash?" Lynn Sr question with anger.

That... snapped Pop-Pop, he ran towards Lynn Sr and picked him up her sweater. "Hey what's the big idea!?" he shouted as he watched Pop-Pop give him the fiercest glare him's ever seen.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT THE HELL OUT YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL **RIGHT** ** _NOW_**!?" Pop-Pop shouted right at his face.

"W-W-What's going on with you, Pop-Pop?" Lynn Sr asked nervously, never seen Pop-Pop like this before.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU LOUSY, NO GOOD, EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND AND FATHER!" Pop-Pop snapped while shaking Lynn Sr. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SMACK THAT BOY, YOUR ONLY SON, AND SELL HIS STUFF OVER A SUPERSTITION!?"

"P-Please, Pop-Pop, I was just-"

"JUST WHAT?!" Pop-Pop gave his son-in-law the meanest glare he can muster, as he hissed "You are way out of line in not only have the kick Lincoln out of the house but to encourage and believe the superstition beliefs from your daughters? Any sane parents would sort this out!"

"H-Hey, Rita is just as guilty as-"

 _PUNCH!_

Lynn Sr got struck in the face by his father-in-law, launching him down on the floor. He felt his swollen eye, looking at Pop-Pop with a mad look.

"At least Rita showed remorse for what she's done, but you...you're just a god-awful, sorry excuse for a man, you d$%#-f*#(&$^#&!," Pop-Pop spoke, using his sailor mouth to make sure Lynn Sr get the message. "You better learn that your selfishness won't get you anywhere, Lynn. Cause I know a guy from Arlen who killed fifty men back in the old war, and he'll be happy to kick a jack $$ like you!"

Pop-Pop sending out his hand to the staircase pointing at the 10 sisters who are watching the whole time and are now scared at him. Pop-Pop know his granddaughter gonna eavesdrop on them because that's the way they is.

"And you nine, I'm very... VERY, disappointed and angry of all you! You got some nerve kicking your only brother out like he's nothing! You all should be ashamed for yourselves for doing that to Lincoln!"

"B-But Pop-Pop, if you understand-" Lynn Jr tries to explain, but Pop-Pop wouldn't have it.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want is to let you all know is that Lincoln forgave you." Pop-Pop told them, surprising the family.

"Linky...forgave us?" Leni asked in surprised.

W-Why he forgives us?" Lucy asked in awestruck.

"Because that's the way he is!" Pop-Pop shout, crossing his arms. "He blames himself for what he did, he wanted some alone time but you all pushed him away from your lives. He'll never gonna hated you guys cause there's no reason to let this hate stay for no reason. No matter what happens that makes him angry, no matter if he gets his heart broken, he's Lincoln Loud...a boy who'll never hate his family. And since Lincoln's furniture has been demolishing, you girls are gonna spent allowances to buy new furniture for his room!" Pop-Pop said as makes girls shocked.

"Pop-Pop, that's not fair! We earn this money to buy something in the mall!" Lola shout.

Pop-Pop glare at them. "I...do not...care. Your mother wanted Lincoln's furniture back inside, that's what you girls are gonna do. Either buy new furniture or be grounded over a month when school starts! Understand?"

This got the girls to look like they've seen demons. All of their allowances saved up for stuff they want will be going to buy back all of Lincoln's stuff.

"Before you say that it's not fair, let me remind you one thing. You should always think about others before yourselves. You all owe it to Lincoln cause you know why? You've all kicked him out of the house over a superstition." Pop-Pop told them as he goes to the door. "And don't blame your misgivings by bad luck caused by Lincoln, cause, as far as I know, he has nothing to do with any of your misfortunes. You all have yourselves to blame for your misgivings."

Pop-Pop leaves the house right before slamming the door, Lynn Sr just got up from the ground. He slowly going toward the kitchen to get a steak from the freezer.

"Like I'm gonna waisted my money on Stinkcoln's furniture."

The girls see Lynn just walking to her room, Leni grabbed Lynn's arm.

"Are you, like, serious Lynn. Pop-Pop makes a good point, we shouldn't think about ourselves?" Leni asked.

"Please, I've been working off cleaning up my room and this house. We've earned this money and for what, spent some wood that's wasted inside a closet?" Lynn said in annoyance.

Leni crosses her arms and spoke. "Well, not me! We will forget it this right away, I'm gonna buy new ones and make Linky include mom happy and won't make things worst. Who in those want to buy Lincoln's new wood and reseal off from his bedroom. We need to let this superstition go, stay on my side."

Lynn glared at her. "Lincoln says he forgives us and I don't care unless that bad luck is far away from here. If you tried to remove that seal from the closet, it's gonna kill us! Who those keep their money, enjoy our day without no words of Stinkcoln and just go to our rooms. Stay on my side."

The girls look conflicted between Lynn and Leni. It was then the first to go to Leni's side was Lucy. This shocked Lynn that her roommate would choose Leni's side.

"What the hay, Lucy?!" Lynn demands.

"I'm sorry, Lynn, but I do remember how Lincoln helped me at times, and if I recall he helped the both of us get along again after one of our fights." Lucy states. "It is what Edwin always says, forgive and forget. This is just pointless to just let this hate stay."

Lynn looks at her in anger but kept her cool, but held her fist tighten. Lola steps into her side to calm her down.

"Hey, Lynn has a point! Why should we spend our hard earn money for Bad Luck Lincoln?" Lola asked. "Come on, Lana, you get me, right?"

"Actually, Lola..." Lana steps to Leni's side. "This is getting way too intense, so buying the furniture to make mom happy seems to be the most reasonable thing to do."

Lola is furious. "Lana..."

Leni shocked of Lori stand by Lynn's side. "Lori, you can't, like, be serious?!"

"I need that money to get Bobby's present for our anniversary. I won't let the twerp's bad luck to ruin my life." Lori said making Lynn smile. "Besides, he's over at another country, so no worries."

Luna glares at Lori as she tells her "You know, this is starting to feel like a song, but my gut tells me to always make the right choice." she steps to Leni's side as she continued "A true musician would never set her needs above others, and...I owe Lincoln too much of that."

Luan turn to Lynn's side, shocking Luna "Aw, et tu, Luan?" Luna cries out.

"Sorry Luna, I do need some more supplies for this next Birthday party gig next week. It was either supporting my business or Lincoln and well..."

"Save it, Luan," Luna told her while turning away from her.

Lisa just stands on Leni's side. "This bad luck foolishness has gone long enough, my dear brother suffers enough of that nonsense, and for once I chose my morality over logic."

Lynn only smiles. "Well, I think Lily's taking my side cause I'm her favorite huh Lily?"

Lily crawl to Leni as spoke. "Linko."

Lynn looks shocked that Lily chose Leni's side, as Luna states "Lily's a baby, Lynn. Of course, she'd stick by Lincoln's side cause she loves him."

"And besides, Lily's too young to learn about current events," Leni states causing everyone to look confused.

"Currency is what you mean." Lisa corrects.

"Well fine! Waste your money on Lincoln's pointless and bad luck stuff back! Oh, and Lucy, you can forget sleeping in my room. I don't want your Stinkoln loving bad luck spreading!" Lynn shouts as she storms off to her room.

"Sigh, there's the only one place I can sleep now," Lucy said as look at Lincoln's room. "If you guys mind."

"Not at all, you can sleep in Lincoln's room," Leni said while glaring at the other sisters who pick Lynn's side. "Well, I hope you girls are happy with this solution to get over your heads. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to help mom get the stuff back in Linky's room."

Leni and her group leave as Lynn's group just look at them.

"Well, I hope we don't make like a banana and split." Luan quipped trying to make the situation sound easier.

"Enough with the bad timing jokes, Luan. If you excuse me I'll be heading to do my make up." Lola states while heading for her room.

"And I'll call Bobby!" Lori declares as she heads to her room to call Bobby.

"And I'll order me some more supplies for my birthday gig!" Luan states as she went to her room.

Unbeknown to the four Loud siblings, this is the only beginning of their own personal troubles.

* * *

 **[Megaville]**

"So amazing... "

Lincoln awestruck of looking Megaville sight; a flying car like it's from the future, lots of shops that completely out of this world, and the people are either mutants, aliens, monsters, or normal people who seem to do their day.

"I can't believe this a place like no other. " Lincoln said glue to the window.

"Cool huh Lincoln, this place is the best," Ben replied with a smirk.

"Many people came here for none of any kind law or hiding, this city is like harmony to everyone from in any place that you think of," Gwen said

"Okay kids, dropping you all here. I'll be back after I get you all school supplies." Max said parked the RV.

Ben, Gwen, and Lincoln came out, seeing the place having different kinds of stores for kids...this place is more like a kids' street.

"Have fun!" Max said as he drove off.

Lincoln looks around the stores around here. He saw an action figure store, model kit store, video game store, and they even have a Lego store.

'This place is amazing.' Lincoln thought in awe. 'Clyde would definitely like this.'

"Hey, Link," spoke Ben as Lincoln looks at his fellow peer. "Let's check out the GameGo."

"GameGo?" Lincoln saw the video game store up there, looking at it in awe. "Wow, never realize it this big."

The GameGo is about the size of a library, where it is two stories tall, about red, black and white checkered themed. It has signs of every video game company logos.

"This is a place I loved, a place to chill after a long trip. Wanna come?" Ben question.

Lincoln makes a big smile. "DO I! Hey Gwen, you wanna come?!

Gwen shakes her head. "No, not interested in video games. I'll just go somewhere to relax from the trip, have fun."

Lincoln sees Gwen walked away just from them, make the white-haired boy sadden but makes Ben smile.

"Come on, let's sees some new games came in," Ben said.

* * *

 **[GameGo]**

Lincoln and Ben look around the place, it's full of loaded video games consoles and arcades, having lots of billboards of different video game company logos even some favorite company character logo. Kids to adults playing or buying new things in different store.

"Dude, I think this is a World of Gamers for us," Ben said with a big smile.

Ben sees a Sumo Slammer stand as he goes charging in the crowd of kids, while Lincoln begins walking around, enjoying the place. Some video game companies he knows and not, even some games he doesn't know. He spots a game shop, that got his interested.

He spots a man about in her twenties, wears a green shirt and green hat probably his uniform. He has a name tag that says...'Larry'.

"Hello welcome to GameGo, here you can play video games, read gaming manuals, or see what came from every state. How came I help you?" Larry asked.

"Um yeah, I was wondering if I can get the tour here. I'm kind of new here." Lincoln states.

"Well, a new customer is always welcome here!" Larry states as he hands out a button to Lincoln. "Here, tap this button to get through the map of the store."

Lincoln did as Larry told him, tapping the button which pops out the map of the GameGo store. "Whoa."

"Indeed, you can ask the map to where to go to find the latest games, toys, figures, trading cards, DVDs-"

"Wait, I thought this is a video game only store?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, that's just sponsorships from the companies. Happens in bookstores and clothing stores. It's just merchandising sales purposes." Larry states.

Lincoln smile at this. "This place is the best, here for your trouble."

Larry shocked of Lincoln handing him money. "But this button is free."

"I know, I just give to you for being a great guy. Larry right, nice meet you." Lincoln said as he walked off.

Larry smile at him and wave. "Enjoy your time!"

Lincoln sees the map having loaded of any stores, and on the side is a list of many stores name to least to greatest. "Um, Map, show me the best store."

The map shows a location, like Lincoln, begins to walk to the location. He meanwhile checking out the shops that having cool signs.

 _'Crimson Chin...Crash Nebula, The Justice Friends, Blue Falcon, Ultra Lord?'_ Lincoln thought with a smile. _'That's kinda cool of other heroes that higher up like Ace Savvy, but some like Kangaroo Commando and Captain Nemesis are just some geezers in stupid suits.'_

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

Lincoln suddenly got push away from a big nerd, he got up quickly and sees straight ahead. "Found it."

He sees a store that's completely full of a lot of people, as getting a sweat drop of seeing one man push a child to get the latest game.

"Yeah... Not going in there." Lincoln said as check the map. "Map, can you spot a place that's not so crowded but still have the coolest stuff?"

The map shows a location that is closed by, so Lincoln went toward it as sees the that has only a few customers. So he went inside, looking at some customers that checking out some games in their interest. Lincoln digging out his pocket and pull out some bucks that can buy one game. The cashier of the shop, sees Lincoln come to him and smiled.

"Hello there, what can I do?" he said.

Lincoln look at the games. "I'm just trying to get some games that might be my type to play. How about this…one?"

Lincoln got creep out of seeing it... He pulls out a case that has a piggy that looks or dress like a killer that holds a bloody chainsaw.

"Oh that, It's Killer Piggy Hunter XII, only goth kids plays that, you're lucky cause that's last one." Cashier said.

 _'I can see this more for Lucy, this is not my type.'_ Lincoln thought.

"That's the last one."

Lincoln yelped in a startled, as he turns to the girl behind him. She has purple edgy hair, pale skin with her eyes closed, wearing a black shirt with white straps, a black skirt, purple leggings, and black boots. To Lincoln, she kind of reminds him of Lucy, but only if Lucy had become the edgier version of goth.

"O-Oh, here you go." Lincoln hands her the game nervously, which she grabs. "I-I wasn't interested in the game, really."

She looks at the video game then look Lincoln who jumped, she simply puts the cash on the corner and leaves.

"W-Who is that?" Lincoln asked to look at the girl leaving.

"That's Gaz." the cashier said as puts the cash in. "Her father is a top scientist, and is a gamer that got no friends only her brother."

"Well, I guess she needs some company to feel good," Lincoln said rubbing his head. "I think I don't think these games are not interesting today, maybe later."

"Well since you a newbie in GameGo, let me give you something that'll really blow your mind." The cashier said pull out a black box.

Lincoln sees the black box inside; a black rectangular box that with coloful neon lines on the edges. "What's that?"

"The Holo Phone, it just came out this year best one yet. You can call and text as usual, but holdover thousand contacts. But more importantly, is can make holographic computer screens." Cashier said.

Lincoln eyes went wide. "FOR REAL?!"

"Yup, the phone was two hundred dollar, I give you half off." Cashier replied

Lincoln made a big smile. "I have the exact amount of money, thanks." gets a thought that makes him smirk. _'This phone will get Lori to lose control.'_

Lincoln walks out while checking out his new upgraded phone until he sees Ben having a black eye and some scratches on him.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Lincoln asked

"Bam!" Ben shout pulls out a Sumo Slammers case. "A new video game, a few painful hits but I got it."

"Heh, got a new phone without getting hurt. Come on, let's go see Gwen." Lincoln said leaning the way.

 _'Lucky you.'_ Ben thought to follow.

* * *

 **[Loud House]**

"Well, we did it."

Leni and her group, plus Rita see Lincoln's bedroom is fully back the way it was but with new furniture.

"Yeah, like, it totes amazing we did and Linky will be happy," Leni said as sees Lucy about to go in. "Lucy, you're going in so soon?"

"I just wanted to write my poems that's all," Lucy replied.

"Lucy, why do you want to go in Lincoln's room?" Rita asked.

Lucy looks down. "Because Lynn kicked me out of our room."

"What?!" Rita asked in shock, "But why? I thought you two got along well before."

"Lynn said that she doesn't need a roommate under the influence of Lincoln's "bad luck", which I'm starting to think it's nothing but a load of baloney," Lucy states in her usual monotone, but sadder.

"Oh, Lucy," Rita said as she places her hand on her gothic daughter's head. "I'm sure that Lynn will come around."

"I don't think it's that simple, mom. You know how stubborn she is." Lucy points out.

"I'll have a little talk with Lynn about it." Rita said while patting Lucy's head, "I'm sure with a lot of convincing, I'm sure Lynn will let you back in."

"I don't think I want to be near Lynn now." Lucy told her "I sense a very...venomous aura around her. Lynn's stubbornness has clouded her judgment and I've looked into my tarot cards about it...I think its best if I and Lynn are separated from each other as possible."

Even though Rita has no idea what Lucy said the first part, she can fully understand that Lucy wanted some space from the sporty sister. "Alright, Lucy. But I will talk to Lynn about this, okay?"

"Do what you think is right, mom." Lucy told her as Rita stands up and goes to see Lynn, while Lucy's thought _'Both Lynn and dad are going to get a taste of their own medicine.'_

* * *

Lynn seems using her tennis ball to hit the way as bouncing it back, the ball hits is the same spot of Lincoln's picture.

 _'Hope that school teaches you.'_ Lynn thought in anger.

Soon she sees Rita coming in with a concerned look, she walked to Lucy's bed as she sits on it... Looking at Lynn.

"Lynn...is there something you need to tell me?" Rita asked, making Lynn bite her lip in nervousness.

"Okay, so I may have not participated in buying Stinkoln's junk like you said, but..." Lynn tries to find a way to excuse herself, but Rita cuts her off.

"That, and you kicking out Lucy," Rita said while giving her the look.

"Oh, that," Lynn said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, it's like this, mom. I think the bad luck Lincoln gave off was towards to Lucy and the rest of the girls."

Rita sigh, she never thought one of her daughters will use some excuse for their actions. But this is a new low. "Lynn, don't you think this whole bad luck thing may have gotten out of hand?"

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"I mean, you can't use your brother as an excuse for losing that game anymore, Lynn!" Rita told her with a shout but calms herself down. "I mean, we've all lost in some way. It may be that we were off our game, or that we're not as skillful than the others that are better."

"But has to be him, mom!" Lynn shouts while looking at her ball. "I was winning every game...not lost a signal hit until he shows up...I lost."

Rita just sigh. "Sweety...your brother did everything for you achieve your goals and your sisters. I'm not mad at you for doing this... I'm mad at you to keep thinking that, people know sportsmanship is a practice and doing your best." she stood up and walked out. "If this ridiculous bad luck thing doesn't go away, you will face consequences from your action and you'll be feeling lost inside...think about it."

As Rita leaves the room, Lynn looks shocked by what her mom said. However, if you at home has ever experienced, or have a young teenager like Lynn, she would go into this kind of thinking.

 _'Lost inside? I can't believe my own mother thinks that way of me! Me, Lynn Loud Jr! Just because my brother helped me a lot, I bet he was jealous! Yeah, that no-good, bad luck Lincoln has no talent so he has to leech off of us! Mom's wrong, she has no idea what's it like in being a sportswoman! Its all about luck! I just need to find my luck back and then I'll be able to win again! That'll show her!'_

Ah, a middle school girl's start of the teenage rebellion. Not listening to your parents is going to be a pain in the keister.

* * *

 **[Library]**

Meanwhile, Gwen is seen reading a book from one of her favorite book series: Nancy Drew. She then gets a tap on her shoulder, as a voice spoke to her "Yo, Gwen!"

The female Tennyson turn and saw two other girls. One is an Asian girl that has black hair with bangs, orange eyes, and pink lips. She wears a red hoodie and blue jeans, with red sneakers. She is Jade Chan.

Next to her is a blonde hair girl with pigtails, green eyes, and peach skin. She wears a white and red shirt, with green cargo pants, and red boots. She is Penny Gadget.

"Hey, Jade, Penny, what's up?" Gwen asked.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary," Jade respond with a smirk. "Been around the bookstore looking for you, since we saw you and Benji with some other boy. Who is he, one of his friends? Cause I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, and not in my databook," Penny replied. "Is he new around here?"

"Oh, that's Lincoln." Gwen responds, "He's the grandson of one of my grandpa's war buddies who's moving to our school."

"Really, I can tell he's more mature than Benji," Jade said

"Yeah, he's way more mature then doofus. Honestly, he's kinda cool, he doesn't seem to be scared of aliens and monsters or even mutants in the city. He's kinda loved it here already, you two are so gonna love him." Gwen replied

Penny looks at her eyes with a smirk. "Is he really like that or you kinda have a liking to him?"

Gwen blushes of what she said. "What no! He is mature, just you watch-hey look, they're here!"

The three girls see Lincoln and Ben coming to them, Penny looks at Lincoln like he was a nice guy while Jade thinks of him more of a little nerdy.

"Hi, Gwen, who are those two?" Lincoln asked.

Well, they're-"

"Name's Jade. Pigtails here is Penny." Jade greets with her hand up to shake Lincoln. "So what brings you here in the coolest city in the country?"

"My grandfather sends me here for some reason to intended the school, nice meet you guys," Lincoln said with a smile.

"You're gonna love it here and our school, we came from all over to be here," Penny replied

"Yeah, my parents and I moved here for a new job, plus my Uncle Jackie's here and he's the coolest guy," Jade said.

"I lived with my Uncle as well, came here to stop some bad guys like other superheroes," Penny replied.

"We should hang more huh guys? We go to the same school, so why not just be a group of friends." Lincoln asked.

"Eh, what the heck, Jackie said I needed some friends in school," Jackie said puts her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I've wanted some group of friends in my life," Penny said.

Gwen felt buzzing in her pocket, she checks it out as is her phone. "Ben, Lincoln, grandpa is back. We gotta go."

"Guess we'll see you later then, Jade and Penny." Lincoln states.

"Yeah, nice to meet a new face around here." Jade respond as she and Penny watch Lincoln and the Tennysons leave, as Jade shouts "Yo, Gwen! Up for tomorrow's hangout?"

"I'll be there!" Gwen responds as she waves at them.

* * *

 **[Max's Plumber Shop]**

"What's taking them so long?'

Lincoln is sitting on a chair, the boy's in Max's plumber shop while eating his lunch; Burger Snack's burger, fries, and a big soda. He waited for the Tennysons to come back from a quick checking.

 _'How to say quickly if only an hour.'_ Lincoln thought, but now, he felt watery inside. _'Why Max give me a big cup?!'_

Lincoln got out of the chair, he looking for the bathroom he spots a door with toilet symbol. 'Yes!'

Lincoln goes inside the bathroom and does his normal bathroom routine while humming. "Ahh much better."

Lincoln pull the lever chain as the toilet flush, but suddenly underneath Lincoln, a glowing green circle appear. Lincoln shocked to see it as he goes down, he quickly zipped up his pants while panicking.

"W-What's going huh?" Lincoln question looking at the wall, which turns out to be an elevator.

The elevator has stopped as it opens up, sees the whole place making the boy awe. "Whoa."

He seeing a green, black, and white advance headquarter with people and aliens wearing white and black armor suit with green hourglass icon on the bottom neck collar. They seem working with the computers, chatting, even moving crates.

"This looks awesome," Lincoln said.

"I know huh!"

Lincoln turned to see a girl with white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a black shirt with a white star, red skirt, and red shoes. "Hi I'm Lucy, you must be Lincoln! I heard all about you from Ben and Gwen!"

"Wait, they're in here?" Lincoln question in shocked.

"Yeah, I was gonna get you but since you're here!" Lucy shouts as grabbed his hand and pulling Lincoln. "Let me give you a tour!"

Lincoln's arm is getting arching of Lucy's pulling. _'Is she's really strong or am I so weak?'_

In the past hour, Lucy leads Lincoln all over the Plumber's headquarters. Lincoln really loved the place, he can't believe Ben, Gwen, and Max were working in the coolest place on Earth.

"Say, Lucy, what kind of job you guys do... Like training?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup, three of us are training in becoming Plumbers Rangers. Like the age of kids who are training in becoming true Plumbers." Lucy answered as she opens a door. "We're here!"

Lincoln sees inside a lab, but he sees no one inside. "There's no one in here."

"I think they left, I'll go get them! Stay right here!" Lucy shouts as she runs off.

Lincoln sees Lucy left the room, so the boy explores the place. The lab really does have a lot of machinery and gadgets, until he sees a really strange metal ball on the table.

Lincoln looks closer towards the ball. "Weird thing."

The ball suddenly opens which startled the boy, Lincoln looks at it as seem inside a glowing like beeping. Lincoln tried to look inside but it's a little bit to see, so he pulls his hand inside to see what's inside.

"I don't feel-" Lincoln said felt something wrapped up in his wrist. "AHHH!"

Lincoln falls down on the ground, he looks at the wrist and his face turns completely shocked. "What is this?!"

Lincoln's wrist has a watch that faceplate is a square, the lug is a square shape like the faceplate as gray. The bezel is pure black, as the crystal is black. There having over four crowns, one of them is the sides. The straps are black metal connected to the faceplate. Until the faceplate gets an orange hourglass symbol, and the straps get a one big orange line through the straps.

"Dang it Blukic, I told you to put the lock on the sphere!"

"Me, you're the one who says you're gonna take care of it!"

Lincoln looks up to see two humanoid frogs that one is gray and one is light brown skin with green eyes. One is big with white armory like the Plumber's uniform and skinny one wear a jean oval and a hat. Both of them with Ben, Max, Gwen, and Lucy who see what Lincoln got on his wrist.

"Oh man, we give it to you," Ben said.

"You guys gonna give this to me?" Lincoln question pointed to the watch.

"Lincoln, there's something we need to tell you," Max said

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **Guess Azumth made another watch for another wield, just be clear... Lincoln NOT transform into aliens like Ben. You get details in next chapter. So keep review, follow, favorite! Sign out!**


	5. Ch 1: Page 5

**This is it! Another chapter, and I will be make more and please support me along the way. Let's get this started!**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Ch 5: Page 5

Lincoln seem talking to Max, Ben, Gwen, and Lucy of important information. Lincoln surprise of them of Megaville is city of heroes but got some deadly people who causes some destruction. And heavily shocked of Ben is those ten aliens on the news and Gwen is Lucky Girl, all this make Lincoln pass out and back up about thirty minutes.

"So I'm using this watch to protect myself." Lincoln said look at the wrist. "What do it do?"

Blukic and Driba jumped on the table. "Believe it, it's a Biotrix."

Driba open up screen that Lincoln's watch, see watch open up a orange holographic ring with strange icons. "The watch has hold of DNA of every humanoids people in the Galaxy."

Ben confused of what he saying. "What?"

Gwen translates for Ben. "Means some planets their are people look like us but with superpowers doofus."

Blukic nodded. "Exactly, you just need to tab the screen as open up a orange holographic ring, pick a icon, a symbol pop up, and slam it turning you into one of their kind."

Lincoln look at the girls. "Are you girls wanted this watch first?"

Gwen shake her head. "Naw I already using my spells and magic becoming a hero not like doofus."

"I'm already a alien race so I'm much better being me!" Lucy state

Lincoln smiled big. "This is the best day ever, I'm promise to use this watch for being a hero and not a toy."

Lucy smiled excited and claps. "Yeah, I know you be great hero like them!"

Gwen smug at Ben. "And you say he play with it like you."

"Shut it." Ben said angrily

"Alright kids, time for you three go home." Max replied as all of them got up as begin to go to the exit. "See you next week you two."

"Yes Master Tennyson." Blukic said

"He said called him Mr. Tennyson!" Driba replied

"Oh sorry."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **「Neighborhood」**

"Nice place Ben."

Lincoln coming out of RV, he sees brown and gray house with a garage. Even has a backyard with a tree, really looks similar normal street. "This place is normal neighbor back home."

"Well we folks wanted to feel like real neighbor." Ben said sees the door open. "There's my parents."

"Ben!" both of Ben's parents spoke. "Welcome back, Ben, how was your trip with Grandpa Max?" spoke Ben's father.

"Awesome summer, dad." Ben replied.

"Now Ben, you know me and your mother want you to call us by our first names." His dad spoke.

"That's why we love you so much in that way." his mom replied, making Ben feel embarrassed.

"Moooom." Ben complained as Lincoln and Gwen watch the scene before them.

"Uh..." Lincoln questions as Gwen answers.

"They're hippies. Well, like hippies." Gwen said.

"Max." Ben's dad said as both shake hands. "Thanks for taking them on that trip."

"Anytime Carl, and this boy here is Lincoln." Max replied pat Lincoln's shoulder. "You and Shauna can take care of him-"

"Of course!" Shauna shout hugged Lincoln. "He's seem a good boy to me like Ben."

"And we gonna treated him like our son, that's a promise." Carl respond

"Good, I have take Gwen and Lucy home before their parents get worried." Max said

"Bye Linky, it's nice to know you today!" Lucy shout as waving her hand.

"We see you guys tomorrow." Gwen said walked back to the RV while think. 'Hope you gonna enjoy here.'

Lincoln sees the RV drove off, Until he getting pull in by Carl and Shauna while Ben follow. Going to the living room, really is descent place to watch and play videogames. The parents dragged Lincoln every place in the house even the bathroom. Now...

 **(Guest Room)**

Lincoln sees the guest room; a bed, wooden desk, a dresser with a small flate screen TV, a wooden chest, and include a bookshelve.

"This for me?" Lincoln asked

"Yes, you sleeping here for now on, Ben's room just next door and we down the hall." Carl said

"Oh and your grandfather send you a wooden chest." Shauna response point to the chest.

'Pop-Pop really wanted be ready to be ready.' Lincoln thought as spoken. "I'm gonna start unpacking."

"Yeah, I'm gonna start doing that as well." Ben said as walking to his room.

"Make sure two come to dinner in time." Shauna called out

"Take a bath and brush your teeth afterwards." Carl respond

Lincoln now in his new room, really cozy and having a window. He check his chest, he sees a letter and open it to read it.

 _ **'Hi there Kiddo, I'm sending you this chest cause you might having variable belongings when you start having adventures, making friends, perhaps rivals, even some ladies.'**_

Lincoln chuckled. "Pop-Pop."

' _ **And I put four belongings in there for help you, and turn the paper if you finish looking at the stuff.'**_

Lincoln put the paper down, as open up the chest to see inside; a light blue whistle necklace, black case, yellow oval metal disk, orange photo album.

"What's all this?" Lincoln question turn the letter over.

 _ **'You probably wonder what's all this? The whistle is very special, make wear it all the time, include the case is pair of black sunglasses, they can very useful.'**_

Lincoln put on the necklace, trying not think is girly and now open up the case reveal; a shiny black Ray-Ben sunglasses. "This is cool."

Lincoln pick up the disk and took look at it, he sees a letters on it and spoke. "Disk on?"

Suddenly the disk transform into thin, oval, metal plate with steer assists on either side of the board, two tail fins in the back, and a metal bumper in the front. The top side is a plain gray platform with overlapping plates with its bottom side being similar but with ventilation that has a blue glow.

"WHOA!" Lincoln shout turns out to be a hoverboard, he reads the letter.

 _ **'The disk you holding a brand new Jet-Board, it can help you travel the city without getting into traffic and be in school on time. Make sure you practice first before you go up in full speed.'**_

"I'm promise that for sure." Lincoln said as look at board and spoken. "Disk off."

The board shrink down as Lincoln puts back on the chest, last one is the photo album.

Lincoln pick the album up and look inside, is blank. "Blank?"

 _ **'I'm know you keep mind photos since you almost deleted your childhood memories. So why make another album base on your start.**_

 _ **Love, Pop-Pop**_

 _ **P. S. Check your computer in the morning.'**_

Lincoln look at window sees a moon. 'I'm promise I make this year great.'

"Kids Dinner!"

* * *

 _Lincoln seem walking in the forest, the same forest in dream. "Why I'm having same dream."_

 _He then see same girl before, look at the blue portal. He goes to her, he getting blush of her smiling when she look at him._

 _"You back." the girl said looking at her._

 _"Y-Yeah." Lincoln said snap out of it. "Who are you, what is this place?"_

 _"Before I say anything, you have to see this person. She's so great and nice!" the girl said_

 _The girl grabbed Lincoln's arm and walked in the blue portal. They got through and Lincoln surprise of what he seeing._

 _The place is now tropical place with a farm house, barn, and wind mill. It's having a beauty lake side of the house with grassy land at the back. Other side is a purple tree with full of vegetables and fruits._

 _"What a place huh-" Lincoln turn to see the girl is gone and so does the portal. "Oh well...I'm gonna explore here."_

 _Lincoln walking through the place, really like the purple tree. It's full of life, no damage, and no tree's leave fall off._

 _"Hello there."_

 _Lincoln stop in his track, he look up to see a open hole of a men's face on the tree. "AHHHH!"_

 _"Please no worry, I won't harm you."_

 _Lincoln got closer. "W-Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Magic Tree of Nowhere."_

 _Lincoln look at the tree, he seem like a magic. "You seem wisdom, but why you here and where am I?"_

 _'I can't answer the second question, but I can answer the first. I once a living tree, giving great wishes to two people who full of love and kindness in their heart. Until a certain man grew envy and jealousy toward me and cut me down.'_

 _Lincoln getting a glare. "That man cut you down out of jealous? That seem harsh move!"_

 _'Indeed, but I give my rest of my leaves to certain women. My rest of magic heal her illness, since then...I send here.'_

 _Lincoln look down. "Is not fair, you giving a life that taking away from you cause making good deeds." he tightens his eyes and hands. "I just wish there something I can help you."_

 _'Hmmm...you have a great heart, so I give you these..'_

 _Lincoln sees a purple brance goes down on the front of him. He sees lots of purple seeds, full of light sparkles._

 _'These are my seeds, if you planted them in certain places that full of hopless. I can share my magic towards those places, giving them hope they need. The seed will appear when you find those certain places.'_

 _Lincoln smiled and nodded. "I promise I place those seeds, I make sure of that."_

 _'Thank you, go on explore the place more...you gonna meet someone in here.'_

 _Lincoln walking away from the tree, explore the place more. He seem going to a garden, it's seem really great of any kind of flowers. Until he got to the center, a fountain pouring down and up top is a slab._

 _'Weird place to put it.' Lincoln thought until he see a person nearby._

 _It's a man dress in white robe, wearing a hoodie also. He seem watering his flowers, it's has to be his garden._

 _"Hello sir, you have a great graden." Lincoln said sees the men._

 _The men turn around and having a tan skin, red hair, and blank eyes. "Thank you."_

 _"I'm Lincoln, I loved place and the fountain."_

 _"I always love people enjoy my place, my name is King Ramses."_

 _Lincoln is confused. "Ramses? You mean the King of Egypt?"_

 _Ramses only smile. "Yes, I'm the one who can defeat a million enemies by myself. Don't fear me cause I have no interest in killing."_

 _Lincoln little nervous. "B-But, you have putting curse to the people who taking your slab. Why you here."_

 _Ramses look up in the sky. "A sweet girl and lady came to me and wanted my rested place in peace. So they take me here ever since, and I promise I won't putting my curse to anymore people. They place a special seal on my slab in my rested place so no take it anymore."_

 _Lincoln smiled at him. "Well King Ramses, I'm sure you make a right choice of making peace. I see you later."_

 _Ramses waves at Lincoln of leaving. "You can welcome back anytime Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln goes to the lake, it's really beautiful one with seem stars in it. The boy look inside of it by putting his head in it, seeing two things that shocked him. Lincoln pull out his head, as seeing a green and pink squid coming out of it lake._

 _"Now I see things." Lincoln said_

 _"Hello young one, must be new here." pink one said_

 _"We always welcome here in our home." green one replied_

 _Lincoln hugged by both squids arms. "Hehehehe...thank you. I only visited here, who are you two?"_

 _"We are the Starmakers, we created star lights from space you look at in the sky. I'm Xol, this is beloved_  
 _Iraoh." green one, Xol introduce_

 _"Nice to meet you two, how's your guy's got here?" Lincoln asked_

 _"I sacrifice my life to save my wife and my children while consume in the blackhole." Xol said as Iroah hugged him. "I send here by a sweet women and a girl so I be with my love."_

 _"I suddenly got in here when my little kids go off to space thanks to encourage sweet little dog." Iroah respond_

 _Lincoln gets little heart broken by hearing. "I...didn't know you that happen to you two...I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay young one." Iroah repiled pat Lincoln's head with one of her arms._

 _"You just wanted to know." Xol said Lincoln look at them._

 _"Is there's anything I can do to help? I just...wanted to know if anything that wanted something I can do that will make you feel happy." Lincoln replied_

 _Both space squids look at each other, and nodded...Lincoln sees a star coloful coming out of the lake that goes to him as he grab it._

 _"This is our star, if you ever see our beloved kids in space...just give this to them." Iroah said_

 _Lincoln nodded to them as put the star in his pocket. "I promise you Xol and Iroah, I will see your kids and I bring this star to them, I promise."_

 _"Thank you, now we going back to our sea home...goodbye Lincoln Loud." Xol said_

 _Lincoln sees them going down lake, as he wave at them of goodbye. So Lincoln going toward the last place, the wooden house. Lincoln goes there as see a white table on the porch, as sees a person who wear a white cloak that cover entire body. The person seem tea with some cookies._

 _"Hello there, would like to sit down. You see tired after walking." spoke a feminine tone._

 _Lincoln hesitated but her voice seem be nice, so he just sit the chair. "Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome." Elderly said as pick up a teapot. "Wanted some tea young man?"_

 _Lincoln pick up his tea cup. "Certainly."_

 _Lincoln got his tea from her as little strange drink while he sleeping, he drink the tea and...it was delicious. The honey, sugar, and temperature was great! He never had a normal hot tea like this before. "This amazing."_

 _"Thank you, the tea is good of calm down and refreshing your mind." she spoke_

 _"Um, care tell who you are behind that hoodie?" Lincoln asked interested who is the great tea maker._

 _"Certainly." she repiled remove her hoodie, revealing to be a elderly lady who has light brown skin, white curls hair, and black eyes with round glasses. "My name is Muriel Banks."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Muriel." Lincoln states, liking the warm feeling of the elderly woman. "So um, how did you end up around here?"_

 _Muriel gave a sad look, as she respond "Well, I have been through a lot that I was so naive to learn long ago. I used to live in a farm in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. Just me and my husband, Eustace, and my good dog, Courage. We've all been through so many adventures until eventually, my health wasn't in good shape and my husband has to take Courage to somewhere."_

 _"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked._

 _"I soon realized, as if someone had told me, to follow Eustace and discovered that no-good man was using my Courage for dog fighting rings, and made bets against my Courage." Murial said with anger towards her husband, "I've rescued my Courage and manage to run away from there. I eventually I was told to give Courage a new home, and so I did. I left him there, promising him that I'll be back for him. But then..." she sigh with a sad look, "God has told me that my time was up."_

 _Lincoln shocked about this...he drop a tear, of a sweet lady like Muriel have to end. "I-I sorry I asked that question, I-I never know you so sweet but you have to end up like that."_

 _Muriel smile st him. "No Lincoln, you just wanted to know. I'm in peace of my life and I love it here."_

 _Lincoln stop crying and smile. "O-Okay, you mind telling me about your dog...Courage, why that name?"_

 _"I've named him because he's such a brave dog." Muriel replied, "He always come and save me and even Eustace from time to time. He's always afraid, but his fears drove him to protect us at all times. I'm always greatful of him, unlike Eustace who's so ungrateful of him."_

 _"Your husband sounds pretty mean." Lincoln comments._

 _"Oh he is, a stubborn man. Why I kept together with him is something that I've regret." Muriel said, "He's always greedy, and always belittles my Courage just because Courage helps more than Eustace ever does. Eustace would even try to give him away just for his own greed."_

 _Lincoln anger at Eustace. "Geez that old man sound really a jerk."_

 _Muriel nodded as spoke. "The final straw is Eustace get everyone that Courage saved me and stop their evil plans. All of them killing Courage, and my husband laughed at it, Courage managed to beat them all...Eustace snap because I give Courage a blanket I made for him."_

 _Lincoln pinch his nose and tried breath due not getting to rage. "All this for a blanket...that's just stupid!" then he voice became sadden. "Too be honest Muriel, your only one that something was ridiculous that is disaster. One time my oldest sisters fight over a dress, now they called Sister Fight Procolo. Everyone know about it but not me, they keep uses my room for purposes and my stuff. I tried to help, but only I heard is 'butt out' and I no choice to sleep at my friend house until it blows over. All this fight over a dress."_

 _"Well those girl should have ashame for themselves." Muriel repiled angrily_

 _"It's okay, sometimes the girls has only way to get things done from their problem." Lincoln said_

 _"No Lincoln, you can't just let them go without your day ruin just because of them. You need to talk to them sometimes." Muriel response_

 _Lincoln nodded. "Okay, I promise when I see Courage one day. I say hi to you." as seem he faden away. "looks like waking up."_

 _Muriel wave to him. "Good bye Lincoln, you welcome to have tea with me anytime."_

* * *

 **(Guest Room)**

Lincoln wake up from his slumber, sees sunlight hitting his eyes. He got out of the bed and stretched out his body, never felt great after waking up without any lots of foot stomping.

"Well Megaville, let's see what you got for me today." Lincoln said stretch his arms, he heard knocking. "Come in."

The door open is reveal to Ben. "Hey Link, today after breakfast maybe we go to the park. Dweeb and her friends are planning to go there as Lucy making lunch for us there, so maybe we go there as well."

Lincoln turn to him and spoke. "Sure, I want to tried out my new jet-board today."

Ben smile big. "You got a hoverboard, awesome! I got a my own new improve hoverboard called X321. I can give you pointers of how to ride a hoverboard. After it, we can have a small race there."

Lincoln nodded in agreement. "Thanks Ben, let me change so we get there."

Ben closes the door, Lincoln almost forgot about something. He have to look at the message Pop-Pop send him. Lincoln check his computer, as see a mail pop up.

"Okay let's see." Lincoln said as open the message as gets confused. "Hero Account?"

 ** _'Kiddo, a Hero Account is rightful for you to use. It can give you money when you save someone or place, this account rightful yours to use, I give you 500 hundred dollars in there just for start. Use your money wisely.'_**

"500 hundred bucks?!" Lincoln shout shocked at this. "Men Pop-Pop is the best! Well better brush my teeth and get dress."

* * *

 **「Royal Woods' Grocery Store」**

Back at Royal Woods, Rita has finally manage to get out of the house and decided to go grocery shopping. Everyone in the house was low on food supply, and with Lincoln gone, there's just one less mouth in the house. It may have saved up some money, but the mother still misses her son.

Right now she's at the isle, picking up some fruit and vegetables from the farmer's isle. She then bumps into someone.

"Sorry." Rita apologizes.

"Oh it's fine." spoke the woman with red hair, slim figure with a blue turtleneck and black long skirt, with tennis shoes "Wait a second, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think I've met you before." Rita respond.

"Wait, you're Rita Loud, Lynn's wife, right?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Rita nodded.

"No way! So you must be the mother of ten daughters." she comments, looking a little nervously, "I'm Margie, by the way. I used to work at the same office building your husband works at."

"Oh, you're Margie." Rita replied, remembering Lola mentioning someone named Margie who had to take a leave of absense. Though, given Margie's appearance, she felt bad that her daughters may have been a little rough around the office. "I think my daughter, Lola, had mentioned about you before."

"Oh yes, the twins were a pretty handful." Margie grimaced, "It's honestly nice to meet you. Lynn has mentioned that you work at the dentistry."

"Yes, it has been quite the job there." Rita states "Though the perks of it is that at least I get to take my son there."

"Son?" Margie ask in confusion "I didn't know you and Lynn had a son."

Rita was taken a back at this, has Lynn not mentioned about Lincoln? Though there must be a good reason.

"Yes, his name is Lincoln, he's 11 so he's the middle child of the family, between Lynn Jr. and Lucy." Rita explained to her, "I guess you didn't know about him was due to my husband taking my daughters at work."

"Well that can be a good explanation." Margie replied, "My wife who works at the police force didn't mention about me before. or what I look like. Word of advise, never drink mamosas if they're not watered down."

"Uh-huh, I don't drink around my kids anyway." Rita replied.

"Good." Margie states, "Man, I don't think I can handle one more kid from Lynn when he brings his kids to work."

"Oh don't worry, Lincoln's a good boy." Rita explained, "Guess he would've been more tolerable if your workplace hadn't have the "Take Your Daughter To Work" Day thing going on."

"Take Your Daughter To Work Day?" Margie repeated, "We never had one of those."

Confused, the mother ask "What do you mean? I thought you had those every year."

"Rita, that holiday included boys since 2003. You know that you can take both your daughters and son to work on those days." Margie explained to her, "They're called 'Take Our Children to Work Day' so it's gender-neutral from there. Everyone knows that."

"Not me!" Rita explained, she thought that taking daughters to work was still a thing. She didn't know that. "I'm sure Lynn didn't know about that either."

"Rita, everyone at work brings their daughters and sons to work. We all thought that Lynn only brought his daughters." Margie explained, "I don't have kids of my own, but I do know a couple of workers that does. Hal from Human Resources used to brings his three sons to work once, until they got banned after burning the company's building. Johanna brought both her daughter and son to work during these days, and they're afraid of your daughters. They always cause chaos around the workplace, but not as bad as Hal's sons."

"Again, sorry about that." Rita apologized for her daughters' rough housing around the office. "But why didn't Lynn told me about that? And why didn't he include Lincoln there?"

"He never talked about your son before, he always gets weird always dodge a question about "Do you have a son Lynn?" or "Your wanted a son?" he's always talking about his daughters' success and achievements other those questions." Marie said

Rita crosses her arms. "I just don't understand why don't talk about our boy? Sure he don't have anything about success but still he's a great boy. Why workers never say anything to me?"

Magie shrugged and spoke. "He says he always talk to you when the day over, so no ever say anything. Maybe he lied."

Rita narrowed as she looks down, her husband was always honest with her. Why would he lied about not having Lincoln? This wasn't right at all.

"It's nice to meet you, Margie." Rita told her as she moves her groceries, "You gave me a lot to think and say to my husband."

* * *

 **「Megaville's Park」**

"WHOO-OOOH!"

Lincoln fly up in the sky with his JET-Board and do a Indy grab in the air, as he go back down to the ground. As Ben is waiting for him, both of them is in the skatepark as got some kids or teens doing some tricks or chilling around.

"Looks like you're master the air." Ben said with a smirk.

"Thanks for teaching how to use a hoverboard Ben." Lincoln replied ad both fist pump.

"No problem Link, a housemate look for each other." Ben respond as pull out his green and black hoverboard. "Wanna do some tricks?"

"Sure, wanna ask a question for you? How's you got your Omnitrix, is a gift from your grandfather?" Lincoln asked

Ben shake his and as he look at his watch. "Nope, the Omnitrix send to Grandpa Max but it accidentally sent it to me. Yeah, sometimes I play with it, but I promise to use the watch for good. Such as you and the Biotrix of yours."

Lincoln look at his watch. "Guess both of us have our own responsibility huh?"

"Yeah." Ben respond as he lifted up his board. "Forget about our watches and let's have some fun!"

Meanwhile at the park picnic tables; Penny look at her computer, Jade doing cards with Gwen, and while Lucy making lunch.

Penny look at skate park and spoke. "Looks like both of them having fun."

"Yeah, least Linkster getting along with Benji." Jade said as look at Gwen. "You move Gwen, Gwen?"

"Oh huh sorry Jade, just thinking lately about Lincoln." Gwen said

"I knew-" Lucy/Penny/Jade said in union

"Not that thinking!" Gwen shout while has blushes. "Thinking of why he in the city while his family are still back home...during school about start."

"Got admit, I got no siblings but still really downer of being away from me is kinda a downer." Jade said

"Well I look up about Lincoln and about his family online." Penny said as she put her hologram computer on. "You be shocked."

All of them is shocked is to see loaded of ten females in pics of 'Loud'. Only say about Lincoln is 'A boy in family of females' or 'A middle boy in pack of girls'.

"Look of them, a word of that describes...chao." Jade said

"Yeah, I can see Lincoln come of voting...he always loses." Lucy replied

'I got a feeling there's more than come just for school.' Gwen thought suspicion.

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

Back at Royal Woods, Rita drove back with the groceries, seeing no Vanzilla there. With the girls at doing fun time, Rita knew that her husband would have a day off, meaning he should be expecting some food to get cooking.

'Alright, Lynn. It's time that I get to the bottom of this.' Rita thought as she steps out of the car, as she went to carry groceries out. 'Just gonna play it cool first, like getting him to help with the groceries. After that, we talk.'

Rita got to the door, she got the doorknob and open it. She's goes to the kitchen and see Lynn Sr rubbing a...brand new refrigerator and oven, which she get really confused.

Lynn Sr notice Rita and spoke. "Sweety, you came back just time of notices new stuff came in."

Rita gets noticed that. "Lynn, where get the money for it?"

"Oh I just sale Lincoln's very old comics in a box that in attic all this time." Lynn Sr answered

Rita completely shocked what he said. "You mean the comics when he was first started getting interesting in Ace-Savvy, those most important part of Lincoln's stuff!"

"W-Well, I'm sure that Lincoln wouldn't miss them. Besides, he's got so much comics, I'm sure that he wouldn't miss a couple of them." Lynn Sr shrugs. "Anyway, do you have the paprika I've asked for?"

Rita glares at him, how can he just sell his own son's comics without consulting her? And for a new fridge and oven? As if nothing was wrong with both of them.

"I did," Rita answered "But coming back on the subject, I came across Margie at the grocery store."

"Margie? Oh yeah, I remember her. Hope she doesn't have any hard feelings over what my daughters at work the other day." Lynn Sr said, chuckling at the time.

"She also told me that in that day, it was suppose to be Take Your Children to Work Day."

Lynn Sr made a shocked face. "Oh huh, I don't what you talk about. Have heard Junior win a champio-"

"Don't change the subject Lynn!" Rita shout crosses her arms and glare. "Margie told everthing, that day change since 2003! And it bring daughters AND sons to work, you say you told me all about so no workers ever tell me. You never mention about our boy and always change subject about having a son. So spill out, why wouldn't you mentioned about Lincoln and take him with you!"

"Hey...about we just cook before the girls-" Lynn Sr replied nervous at his angry wife.

"LYNN SENIOR!" Rita shout in anger.

Lynn Sr waving his hands. "Okay...Okay, the reason I don't take Lincoln to work is that...Lincoln...he kinda have no talent."

Rita twitch her eye, follow by the sound of the kettle burning.

* * *

 **「Megaville's Park」**

"Hm...nice done on the sandwiches Lucy."

Lincoln and Ben finish up their hoverboard tricks, they join the girls to have a picnic; sandwiches, soda, chips, and dessert chocolate chip cookies."

"Thanks, I always do this when I go to place to have fun." Lucy said eats her cookies.

"Heh one day, and doofus got himself beat by a beginner." Gwen repiled with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, you one to take when you tried to ride but only fall down and landed on your behind!" Ben shout

Gwen gets angry. "Why you little-"

BOOM!

Nearby of the park, the group sees the kids running away from it and appear the explosive coming from jewelry store.

"Looks like its Hero Time." Ben said activated his watch as turn to Lincoln. "Hey Link, your ready?"

"Well..." Lincoln replied look at his watch and smile. "New life means new beginning, let's do this!"

"Hey wanna help too you know!" Gwen shout as girls nodded.

"We only ones don't need any of your help cause no secret identity." Ben said as he runs off.

Lincoln turn to them. "Don't worry girls, next time we gonna do hero work together."

Just that, Lincoln goes to the crime while girls look at each other as all of them going to the girls bathroom.

* * *

 **「Diamond Crown」**

In a jewelry store, a lot of people ran out of the building, as a group of five, green skinned gang members takes the jewels. The leader known as Ace grabs the cashier and shows him a list.

"So uh, you wouldn't mind if we take this stuff?" Ace asked.

"Y-You can't! My boss will fire me for this!" the cashier respond, while being pushed by Ace.

"We're the Gangreen Gang, do you think we care about ya?" Ace states as his gang laughs. "After we rob the place, let's tear it up!"

"We gonna make lot of money!" spoke a short like a gremlin, Lil' Arturo.  
Ace, and Big Billy

"*Split*...*Split*...*Spliiiit*..." spits by a dumbly green one with ragged clothes, Grubber.

"Duh...your right Grubber, it is shiny like a pearl." spoke a big green one, Big Billy.

"Take it all boys...soon we get, the soon we escaped as not be beaten by them." spoke tall green one with shades, Ace.

"Please don't rob, I got a wife and kids!" spoke the cashier as he in fear.

"Don't care as long as we-" Ace replied stop by a voices.

"The dude say please..." in grunt voice.

"And he got kids." another voice.

The Gangreen Gang turn to the entrance to see a muscular red alien with black and white clothes and another is kid.

But this kid more muscular body type of Mesomorph, cut short white hair. Wearing a orange tank top, black jeans, and with black and orange combat boots, and black wrist fingerless gloves. Wearing a belt with a hourglass icon on it like a belt buckle.

Ace shocked to see a familiar hero. "Tennyson!" look at the other one. "Who suppose to be?"

"I'm Stronghold, don't think by my appearance." muscular kid said crack his knuckles. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Billy, take on Four-Arms while Snake and Grubber take on Muscle Boy, we get the dope we can get." Ace command

Big Billy charge at Four-Arms as both begin have fight, Stronghold sees two Gang members goes to him.

"Thissss gonnnna beeee eassss-Argh!" Snake said interrupt by a hand grabbed by his throat.

Stronghold grabbed Snake and he begin twirl the gang snake in the air and throw him to a lamp post as knocking him out. Stronghold sees Grubber doing some karate moves all around him while spitting, Stronghold got annoyed as he hits Grubber's head as knocking him out cold.

"Say it don't spray it." Stronghold said in deadpan, turn to Four-Arms. "Arms, you got big boy there?"

Four-Arms got his second arm wrapped around Big Billy's neck while he punches his faces multiple times. "I'm good, hey! Those yet two chumps getting away!"

Stronghold turn to see Little 'Areturo and Ace running away from them with bag of jewels, the muscle boy look further and smirk. "The others finally came here."

Both Ace and Areturo suddenly getting slipping away by purple slime on the ground until a pink light energy rectangular prism hitting their feets got block by the prism, making them falls down to the slime.

In the split second, a strange black and gray blur came by and grabbed each of the The Gangreen Gang. As they appear in a tie of a strange tech black rope.

"Hey who mess up our fun?" Four-Arms question look around.

"Is us doofus."

Both boys turn their heads as they gets diffierent faces. Four-Arms gets annoyed look while Lincoln having a big smile, they see the girls...in hero costumes.

Gwen, wearing a dark purplish jumpsuit with a light purple slash on her waist that holding her blue small book. Black short gloves and boots with purple lines on it. Even wearing same color signature cat mask with purple strings on the sides.

Jade, seem to be wearing a black and gray kunoichi ninja that cover her face and mouth but her hair bangs still showing. On her right arm, is a gray arm breaclet with three strange talisman; Bunny, ox, and serpent.

Penny, wear a short red pen jacket, black short pants with brown belt with full of gadgets, and brown boots. black fingerless gloves and having sharp red visor glasses.

Lucy, seem change into her slime alien form.

"Wow, you girls are awesome!" Stronghold said who heard his beeping as flashes back into Lincoln. "Dang it."

Four-Arms changes back to Ben. "We were handle this dweeb."

"The looks of it you letting two getting away, it's Lucky Girl." Gwen introduce

Lincoln look at the other girls. "What's your hero name girls?"

Penny fix her glasses. "Called Pen Gadget, great for techno tools and computers."

"I'm Talisment Shinobi." Jade introduce shows him her right arm. "Got my powers from these bad boys here, Bunny helps me for speed, Ox for strength, and snake for invisibility."

"Just Lucy." Lucy said rubbed her head. "I'm not good in hero names, but I still help out."

Lincoln give them thumps up. "Well you girls did great, now we those gang to the-"

"Don't worry you all, we got them." spoke in respectly

"Thank you for stopping them." another voice in sweetly

"Man, I wanted beaten them myself." third one in gruntly.

All of them turn around sees three girls that might be same age and height. They seem bring the jewels back to the worker, another bring the Gangreen Gang to the SWAT truck, and last one talk to the chief. Once they finish, three of them goes to kids while leaving pink, blue, and green trails.

"Who's the leader? Spoken a girl who has white skin, pink eyes, and orange long hair that reach her back with a red ribbon bow. Wear a white collar button with pink vest sweater, red skirt, and black mocassino shoes.

Ben smirk as spoke. "Well you all can see that-"

"You not a leader type Tennyson." spoke a girl who has white skin, black short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead, and green eyes. Wear green tank top with a black sorts bra underneath, a green sports jacket tied around her waist, black spandex pants and green tennis shoes. "You got the power, but not the brain."

Lucky Girl chuckled. "Thank you for telling him that."

Ben glare at her. "Don't you start, you not leader type either you-"

Lincoln and three girls sees Ben and Gwen started shouting each of while three tried restrain them before they start a fight makes them sweatdrop.

"Maybe we shouldn't asked that question." spoke the third girl who has white skin, blond hair form two pointy tails, and blue eyes. Wear a blue and white form a V symbol dress, white sneakers with short blue socks.

Lincoln goes to them and spoke. "Listen, we not exactly a team. We just kids who stop those jerk getting the jewelrys. My names is Lincoln Loud, I'm from Royal Woods Michigan and joining Mega Academy."

"Well nice to meet you." spoke the pink one as make pose. "I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles!" spoke the blue one.

"And I'm Buttercup!" spoke the green one.

"Together...we are...The PowerPuff Girls!" three of them shout in union

Lincoln smiled big at them. "Cool, so you three like a superhero team. Wanna hang out at the park, we having lunch right about now and we have spare sandwiches."

"Really?!" Bubbles question make a big smile turn to blossom. "Oh please we can hangout with them, we got in this city and they might be our new friends!"

Blossom calm her. "Alright Bubbles, we can hang out with them. Professor wanted us to be home in the afternoon."

"Yay!" Bubbles shout up and down.

Buttercup smirk. "Hope you guys got lots of sandwiches cause I'm have a big appetite."

Lincoln sees everyone go back to the park, he never know he made some friends that quick in short days. He hope of this new ones be the best and companies in school year.

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

The girls came back from the beach, they enjoy it until some bad things happen to them. Lori's phone got cover in sand makes worst some kid step on it make it crack, Leni gotten a little sunburn due of Luan not putting enough sunblock on her, Luna radio got smash by Lynn's football, Luan gotten sand in her lunch makes her starve on way back, Lynn's foot ball richchet in knocking down a lifeguard, Lucy accidentally used a lot Leni's lotion turning her hair little blond, Lola swim gown got ruin by a tray mud, Lana got pinching by load of crabs in the bucket the ones she pick up, and Lisa got them all banned from the beach due to experimenting on the crab which got mutated.

"That was big mistake." Lori said in low anger.

"Tell me about it, dude. That's the second worst moment that has happened to us." Luna grumbled.

"Like, I'm so gonna lie down after this." Leni winced.

"Don't worry, dear second oldest sister, I've got some special sunblock that'll have you shed off of your skin burn." Lisa told Leni.

"Gross much, Lisa?" Lola asked in disgust.

"I'm never gonna show my face out there after looking like this." Lucy said, with a bag over her head.

"It's like no matter where we go, bad luck tends to follow us around." Luan stated.

"Yeah, if only Lincoln was there, he would've prevented this." Lana replied while Lynn looks angry.

"Would you stop mentioning his name!?" Lynn yelled, frightening Lana who hid behind Lola. "Stinkoln's bad luck is still ding-dang rubbing on us!"

"Chill out, dude!" Luna argued with her sporty sister, "You can't talk to Lana like that! And would you stop on bashin' on Lincoln already?"

"You butt out rockstar!" Lynn shout shot a glare at Luna. "He's wanted to go to the beach us, and make a curse on us."

Lori only sight and unlocking the door. "Let's just go inside and-"

"H-Honey, p-please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! AFTER YEARS YOU LIED TO ME AND OUR BOY JUST YOU KEEP YOUR IMAGE OF YOUR WORK!"

The girls shocked about it, Lori open up the door to see Rita having completed red face with rage and Lynn Sr who lost his nerves.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I just wanna wait for Lincoln finds something he good at thats all." Lynn Sr said

Rita crosses her arms. "You take the girls to work before they do something, what's so different?!"

"Come on, Lincoln can't do right when comes doing other then reading comics in his underwear-" Lynn Sr said

*SLAP*

The girls sees their mother, even getting the same harsh tone glare like Pop-Pop when he cross his temper.

"That for not taking my son to your job after all these years just you thinking he got nothing and the way you slap him for speaking harsh to you. You been sleeping tonight in the couch, don't dare of coming in the room."

Rita walked away as sisters back away while looking at their mother goes her room and slam it hard.

Lynn Sr sees their daughters, some are confused ans while just don't wanna see him-

"Your right dad." Lynn said other look at him. "Why bring Stinkcoln to your work, he nothing but completely loser who don't do any right. He probably be jinxing us when he join-"

"Oh stuff it Lynn." Leni said shocked the others then father say that. "Lincoln wanted come to us before ever this bad luck ridiculous happened now I realize he didn't come cause certain daddy don't wanted to embarrass."

Lynn Sr little offended. "But sweety I just-"

"No, Mom, like, right." Leni said with a glare. "No matter he don't show anything made him unique. But still he, totes, do great things to us and everyone he care, now, like, excuse me, I be in my room."

Leni walking away while winched out of pain, the other sisters such as Luna, Lily, Lana, Lucy, even Lisa glare at their father. The others simply annoyed what's happening, just walked off.

Lynn Sr faceplam. "I should have do the toys."

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **That man won't get it, so Lincoln meet the great Powerpuff Girls and quickly be friends with them. Just wait for next one and it's gonna be ' Fun in the Sun!'**

 **Lincoln's watch: Biotrix, I'm thinking Lincoln can transform different aliens that 90% percent of human and 10% of aliens powers.**

 **Scan: Heroes he meet along in his life.**

 **Please if you wanted to know want Lincoln's forms Hero/Alien race names and powers abilities. Just put in review or PM me.**

 **My Hero/Alien: Stronghold**

 **Race: Combatants: People lived planets have to hunt to survive, and abilities of brute strength and courage to challenge any possible way.**

 **Powers: Brute Strength, high jumps, and take a huge large hits.**


	6. Ch 1: Page 6

**Here's TLHD, so I put some familiar faces on it, this chapter might see some super villains on it.**

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve, revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created a flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begins to walking toward it until he sprints in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. In the end, he back to the city as sees a giant monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 6

In a skyscraper, there are bombs on the top while a gang of people who have strange purple fire-breathing markings on their bodies places. While there's a big man who where's a black suit with the same purple marks on the face.

"Hurry up you idiot, soon we blow this place. Soon the Purple Dragons will take over the weapon-" the big guy said

"Yeeeeehaaaaaw!"

The Purple Dragons see some person swinging building to building by using...webs. This person is a kid who has white skin, white spiky hair with a black bandana head with an orange spider symbol at the forehead, and blue eyes. Wearing a black shirt over an orange vest with a strange spider symbol. Black pants with a gray belt in the middle are orange hourglass icon. Orange gloves and flat knee boots with black webs lines patterns.

"Yo guys, are you trying to blow this place up just to steal stuff, you need to get better ideas." the boy said with a smirk

"Who the h£*l are you?" member question

"Well people called me the orange spider boy!" the boy said as he jumped at hits a purple dragon with his webs as landed on the ground. "Or I prefer the Slinger!"

"Get em'!" Big guy shout

Slinger sees them coming to him, he jumps in the air shoots out web balls at three them as they go down to the ground. Slinger begins to attack a purple dragon as well dodge his attacks. Slinger shoots out his web at his face as hits him in the stomach, making him pass out. Slinger got hit by the big man, Slinger shoots out his web by using both hands as pull himself toward the big man and...do double kick in the face!

"Tiiimbeeeer!" Slinger shout as big man falls down, see the whole gang is down. "The Amazing Slinger did well."

"As you are correct, Lincoln."

Slinger sees everything around him begin to go digital black, as the purple dragons gang transform into robots. The place is now the whole place is now a green arena as saying up top 'Training Room.'

Slinger transforms back into Lincoln, as see Granpa Max, Gwen, Ben, Lucy, Jade, and Penny also new one's Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup coming in.

"You almost master your webbing powers but you forget your spider-senses again," Max said

"My bad," Lincoln said as puts his hands on his head. "Just caught up in the fight."

"Yeah, been there," Ben said crosses his head. "But still great of taking down by using Spider-Man's powers.

"Yeah..." Lincoln said as look at his watch. "Some of the powers come from superheroes in this world. I can't wait for trying them out."

"Well, I know you make a great hero." Bubbles spoke happily.

"Just don't end up like doofus," Gwen said makes Ben glare at her.

Buttercup narrow her eyes. "You good, but need some practice in your body."

Jade look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I just saying that you can't relying on your watch all the time, the nerd needs some muscles and skills to defend himself." Buttercup said

"Buttercup, what did I say-" Blossom said stops by a certain voice.

"No, she's right."

They turn to see Lincoln look at them as crosses his arms. "I know that I can't use my powers all the time, I wanted to use this watch in case of emergency. So..."

Lincoln goes to Buttercup much her surprise. "Buttercup, your sisters say you're the strongest fighter and most skillful one. Can you...train me to become a fighter?"

Everyone shocked by seeing a nerdy kid wanted to train from a super fighter girl. Buttercup simply puts up her hand up to Lincoln's face and turn away in annoyed.

"Sorry Lame-O, but I'm not teaching some nerd that can't keep up on my training," Buttercup said with a roll in her eyes, but only Lincoln chuckled gets her angrily. "What's so funny?!"

"No no no, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because of what you say to me kinda reminds me a certain friend of mine," Lincoln said as he begins walked out of the place. "Let's get some snacks."

Everyone walked with him as Bubbles zoom in next to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you ever gonna miss your friends back home?"

"A lot, I miss them of we gonna do in middle school even my elementary school graduation. I'm pretty sure they just forgot about me." Lincoln said

* * *

 **「Royal Woods' Park」**

"Guys this is an emergency!"

A group of kids exactly age of Lincoln, seem chatting until a kid standing on a park bench. The kid has black skin, black short hair, brown eyes with round glasses. Wearing a long sleeve yellow and blue collar shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

"I shocked as you, I got a text from Lincoln as well of going to another school!" the kid shout checking his screen.

 _'Hey Clyde, Lincoln here, I wanted to let you know that I gonna go to another school that far away from the country. I...having arguments with my family and I just can't talk some sense into my parents. Pop-Pop wanted to go to his school, it's just for one school year and I come back. Just be yourself and stay outta trouble Clyde, you have the others to keep you company. Have fun of your first middle school year without me, I knew you do great.'_

 _Your best friend, Lincoln Loud._

"Why he just he come to me if he having family problems again, I can let him sleep in my house all the time!" Clyde shout

"I know men." spoke a pimple kid, Rusty. "This way big shocking new message I got!"

"Lincoln going to school that far away." spoke the farm kid, Laime. "So shocked when I choke on my own breathing!"

"I just can't believe...he's gone." spoke a girl who has long brown hair, Cookie.

"My favorite hitting guy." speaking a light brown pointy hair, Girl Jordan.

"He's always helped me and Lucy writing poems." Spokes gothic girl, Haiku.

"And jam with me and Luna." speak rocker girl, Tabby.

"We been so much since kindergarten." spoke red hair kid, Zach.

"Why didn't he say goodbye to us first." spoke black hair girl, Stella.

"Would everyone relax..."

Everyone turns to Latin girl with black hair form a ponytail, and brown eyes. Wear a purple hoodie, blue short jeans, and black shoes with purple socks. Ronnie Anne.

"He says he's coming back home when a school year over." Ronnie Anne said

"But Ronnie Anne, this is really emergency!" Clyde said in panicked. "Lincoln is the guy who always there to help us, he's one keep me not doing bad things! Without my best friend, I turned a bad guy!"

"Don't be such a whiner McBride." Ronnie Anne said as other comforted the poor boy. "Let just have me and Steve Urkel here goes to the house and get answers. Good idea says 'I'."

"I!" Everyone shouts in the union have raised their hand.

* * *

 **「Megaville's Mall」**

"This isn't real, it can't be..."

Lincoln and his friends in a complex mall, a big enough for gigantic people to fit. There are lots of shops either normal, futuristic, or sci-fi. In the center, there's a little fun place for kids through teens seen to be separated from each other.

'The girls will stay here for the whole day.' Lincoln thought as Blossom spoke.

"Alright guys, be back here by five..lets shop!" Blossom shout as others separate.

"Hey, you guys!" Lincoln said sees them leaves. "Well guess on my own...again."

Lincoln walking in the mall, sees loads of shops and food courts passing by. He begins to remember of times the mall back home, with his sisters. Sure he getting dragged by his sisters all the time in the mall but still really do some quality time with them-

He got interrupted by bump into a someone, both of them eyes contact. This person happens to be a boy at the same age with beaver teeth, he has white skin, brown spike hair with a pink baseball cap hat with three color buttons; green, pink, and purple, and blue eyes. Having a pink short sleeves button up shirt, blue jeans, and pink sneakers shoes.

"Sorry, lost in thought," Lincoln said scratching his head. "I think to go to the center.

"No worries, I been there. I going to the same, so why not go together." The boy said as reach out his hand. "Names Timmy Turner."

Lincoln shake his hand and introduce. "I'm Lincoln Loud, new here."

"Really, then I'm his fairy button." spoke the green makes Lincoln heavily shocked.

"Did your green button just talked?" Lincoln asked

"Uh, of course, it's one of those...A.I. buttons that give compliments!" Timmy states trying to not sound like he's panicking.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Lincoln replied it makes sense to him that talking buttons would be a thing in a city like this. Lincoln has seen some strange things. "So do you know any cool places around here? Like a comic shop or a gaming store?"

"I'm got one place that is awesome, follow me," Timmy said

Both boys go to the location while chatting, of why in Megaville. It seems Timmy family moved here due to his _ex_ -mother sale their old house and got a new house with few people in Dimmesdale came here as well.

"So your grandfather brought you here, seem weird," Timmy said in confused.

"Well, I lived with the Tennysons until school days is over, meantime get to know-" Lincoln said interrupted by the voices.

"Hey give that back!"

"Leave her alone!"

Lincoln sees two girls and a big boy, one of the girls trying to get her doll from the big boy but pushing her away.

The girl pushes back has white skin, blue eyes with black glasses, and black hair with ponytails. White shirt with black vest sweater, gray skirt, black shoes with long white socks.

Another girl who in fear has white skin, a redhead with green headband, and blue eyes. Having on a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a green knee-length jumper-dress, white socks, and green shoes.

The boy bullies her is a big fat boy who has light tan skin, black hair with a red beanie, and brown eyes. Wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Sperg! Give back my doll!" black haired girl shout

"What's wrong Tootie, can't get it?" Sperg mocked

"Leave her alone you big meanie!" Orange hair girl shout

"Shut it Suzy or you next!" Sprug shout angrily

Lincoln glare at Sperg, while Timmy nervous about going near a certain girl in there. Lincoln look at his small JET-Board on his belt, and the fountain which Sperg front of it, getting the man with the plan a smile. "Desk on."

Timmy sees Lincoln place is board on the floor and putting up a square form of his fingers. "What are you doing Lincoln?"

"Getting that Sperg guy a splash," Lincoln said as command his board. "Boost!"

The JET-Board release a blue energy blast forward toward Sperg who sees the board makes his face shocked. The Jet-Board hits Sperg stomach, sending him to the fountain right before he drops the doll.

*SPLASH*

Sperg now wet as gets angry. "Whoever did that is a world of-"

Suddenly Sperg's shoulders got grabbed by robotics hands, he sees two robot cops having a glare on their faces.

"No playing in the fountain area, time for you to go out." one of the cops said

"No no no, I'm innocent...INNOCENT!" Sperg scream as he gets dragged away by the mall cops

The girls shocked as the hoverboard begin to back up and the girls looking at it while it's moving. Both girls see Lincoln and Timmy, the hoover board stop by Lincoln's legs.

"You girls alright?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"EHHH TIMMY!" Tootie squeal, Timmy tries to run but Tootie tackled him to hugged life out of him. "I KNEW YOU SAVED ME FROM THAT MEANIE SPERG!"

"Tootie...I...can't...breathe," Timmy said losing his breath.

Lincoln sees Suzy goes to him and spoke. "Thanks for the help my friend, my name is Suzy and the who hugging Timmy happens to be my best friend Tootie."

"Good to me you guys, I'm Lincoln Loud from Royal Woods. And you probably know Timmy Turner, which this girl hugging him to death."

Timmy manages to get out of Tootie's grip and runs to Lincoln's back and hide. "Yeah, Tootie has a crush on me since elementary school. And I trying getting to avoid her and especially her big sister Vicky!"

Lincoln eyebrow lifted up. "Who's Vicky?"

"Tootie's mean older sister, who's currently serving time at MegaVille's Maximum Penitentiary," Suzy answered.

"And thank goodness for that." the three states as Lincoln is confused.

"What did she do?" Lincoln asks them.

"If you ever had a mean older sister, Vicky's like that at max." Suzy states.

"Especially if she babysits kids who she tortures and abuse them, chasing them with cars and chainsaws, burn your arm with her cigarettes and have her rabid dog chase after you." Timmy states.

Lincoln looks shocked about all of what he hears as he gulps. Compare to Lori who can be mean at times, she's not as mean as Vicky, heck she sounds a more like Lola. Which amplifies Lincoln's fears of how Lola will grow up if she turns out like Vicky.

"Sounds horrible. How did she get arrested?" Lincoln asked.

"Well since my dad got a new job here, Vicky was gonna set up her babysitting service here. But then she tries to run over Timmy but thanks to being stopped by Wonder Woman, as well as a thorough investigation, Vicky got arrested and was sent to a maximum prison." Tootie answered.

"She won't get out due of completely abuses not just me but whole kids she's babysitting. The way she resulted, my guess she won't be out in one hundred fifty years." Timmy said in relieve.

"Anyway, let's go to-" Lincoln said interrupt by his shirt get ripped. "Dang it."

"What's wrong?" Suzy asked in worried.

"My shirt got torn due of old and I get little grown..." Lincoln said rubbed his chin. "Perhaps I change my appearance-"

"EHHHH!"

Tootie and Suzy goes in front of Lincoln which he started by them. "Can we help make you a new style of clothes?!"

Lincoln sweatdrop at them. "Uh...what?"

"We so into fashion sometimes even we help Timmy new set of style for fun," Suzy said

Lincoln turn into Timmy who nodded and spoke. "Is true, they help me change my clothes to be a new style. So for your sake men, let them help you."

Lincoln can see Tootie and Suzy eyes are begging for it as he sighs. "Okay, let's go shopping."

* * *

 **「Style Palace」**

Lincoln and Timmy see loads of clothes and shoes all around, ladies shopping while some their friends/boyfriends struggling holding their bags.

"So this is some kind of relationship with men have to carry ladies belongings." Timmy whisper as Lincoln nodded.

"Lincoln!" Tootie shouts as she and Suzy go to the boys. "We find our best worker who can help you new attire...meet Lindsay!"

Appearing in front of them is a teenage girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes, tanned skin, and pink lips. She wears a blue bandana over her head as she wears her work uniform. A red shirt with her nametag that fits her overly large chest, having a narrow figure with wide hips of her blue tight jeans and black shoes.

"Hi, Sally, Tammy, nice to meet you!" Lindsay spoke, "And I see you've brought Tommy and another friend!"

Lincoln's dumbfounded by the girl's names for the three, Timmy whispered to him. "Her name is Lindsay, she's really sweet but lacks intelligence."

Lincoln seem to remember a certain sister of his, Leni. A really kind of sister who really lacks smart. But Lincoln treaty Leni equal like the others but overprotective due of guys trying to get her (As spying on her dates if one of then trying make a move). If Lindsay and Leni meet each other they'll certainly be friends due to fashion.

"Lindsay...this is Lincoln Loud, he came here to get new clothes," Suzy said push Lincoln to her.

"Hello, Larry, nice to meet you!" Lindsay said with a cute smile.

"Nice meet you too Lindsay, but can you say another name than that how about a nickname?" Lincoln replied hated that name of certain red hair punk called him that.

Lindsay tilts her head. "Okay, what you prefer to call?"

'Need something to her that really easy.' Lincoln thought until he got one. "How about 'Link'."

"Link? Cute nickname, now let me see what I can do." Lindsay said exams Lincoln's height and clothes style. "You seem to have a great style of carefree and wanna relax, including the of finishing a job."

"Uh thanks," Lincoln said as Lindsay to the curtains.

"I got a perfect set of clothes for you Linky," Lindsay replied

In past ten minutes, Timmy, Tootie (who hugging Timmy's arm), and Suzy waiting on a bench. Until they see Lindsay with a big smile on her as do little clap.

"Say hello to new improve Link!" Lindsay shouts as Lincoln steps in.

Lincoln seems to a have a dark orange zipped hoodie that zipped up in the middle, pure black T-shirt shirt, blue jeans with extra pockets even with a belt holds his small Jet-Board and white sneakers with black soles. Now he's wearing his black sunglasses on his forehead.

"Wow, it really looks great!" Tootie shouts with a big smile.

"Gotta admit, it does suit you." Timmy comment

Suzy has a red blush of sees Lincoln's new look. 'Wow...'

"Thanks, Lindsay give this hoodie since I like orange, l keeping the color of my jeans but with extra pockets, but new improve sneakers," Lincoln said look at himself.

"I hope you came back and brings friends cause I'm happy-" Lindsay said interrupted by a hug by Lincoln. "Aw Link you shouldn't have."

"That's for getting me this cool clothes, I wanted coming back here whenever I needed a change," Lincoln said with a smile, he and others walked away while waving goodbye to Lindsay, their new friend.

* * *

In the entrance, we see Lincoln's group standing there waiting for a certain one to come back.

"What's taking him so long?" Buttercup question until sees Lincoln. "There he is, with a new look I see."

"Wow!" Bubbles shout zooming to Lincoln as checking him out. "You really look great, including the shirt matches your sunglasses!"

"Wish there's a jacket for my taste," Ben said crosses his arms.

"Really wicked style Link." Jade comment as Penny nodded.

"Nice look," Gwen said at the back of her head she's screaming while facing his red. 'He's so hot in that look!'

"Thanks, guys, and meet some new friends I made; Timmy, Tootie, and Suzy." Lincoln introduced to the three.

"Hi there," Timmy said who trying to pull Tootie out of him.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the PowerPuff girls and Ben 10!" Suzy shouts with stars on them.

Lincoln can see the three girls that little uneasy of not noticing. 'Guess secret identity is kinda sucked.' trying to get the attention again. "Anyway, let's go home...it's getting late so we need to home and sleep this off. Meet up in the place we can have fun, right?"

"Right/Yeah/Sure/Whatever." The others said in union.

* * *

 **「The Megaville Maximum Pentinitiary」**

"Get yer hands off of me, ya coppers!" shout Ace, who is being escorted by robotic guards as he's being escorted to his cell.

"Behave yourself, Ace D. Copular." spoke the big, bulky robotic guard.

"Also known as Prisoner #445435." another adds.

Ace is being escorted as he sees his fellow villains, all relaxing in their cells. "What the heck is this?!" he saw a red-haired teenage girl in a green top and black pants, doing yoga. He saw a man in a yellow and orange get-up with a crown on his head, reading a newspaper. Another prisoner, an obese, red ninja meditating, and he saw a young girl with orange hair, yellow crown and golden outfit with black boots doing her nails. "Morebucks? You're not even trying to try to escape here?!"

"Oh, hi Ace." Morebucks grunts, "Guess they finally captured your gang."

"I always questioned why do you call yourself Gangrene? You don't look sick." spoke the crowned man, the Monarch.

"You guys are the most laziest bums I've ever met!" Ace said as he is shoved to his own cell, while the cell is contained him through a plasma wall. "Doesn't anyone want to get out!? We're supervillains for crying out loud!"

"You don't think we thought of that, fool?"

Ace hears a familiar voice, "Mojo? Is that you?"

Next to Ace is another cell, containing a black furred green monkey with yellow eyes, with his brain exposed from his head. He wears a black trenchcoat as he writes many mathematical and scientific equations all over his cell.

"I, Mojo Jojo, have already calculated 23 ways to escape this prison, which it contains us, along with the many other genius and powerful villains in here, which are also contained here. This Megaville prison is but one of the many seven other prisons all over this country, which contains over thousands of super criminals classified by each type they are.

"The Raft, which contains the most dangerous super-criminals, from war crimes to the most completely evil. Located deep within the waters.

"The Big House, a prison full of your run of the mill criminals that have genetically altered DNA. Located in a SHIELD Helicarier.

"The Cube, which contains supervillains that are affected by Gamma radiation and all kinds of radiation. Located in the desert.

"The Vault, which contains technological villains that uses gadgetry and intentions, which are locked in a weapons vault. Located in the mountains.

"Arkham Asylum, which holds the criminally insane villains, located in Gotham City, a neighboring city from Megaville.

"And finally, there's the underground prison in Plumbers Headquarters, which contains many alien criminals and supervillains with alien tech."

"If you calculated those 23 escaped attempts, then why didn't you escaped?" Ace asked the monkey.

"Because I don't need to." Mojo said with a grin, "Because no matter how secure this prison is, there will always be accidents." he said with an evil smile as he wears his helmet.

* * *

 **「Guest Room」**

Lincoln seems to be in his room, see the blue with kinda worried about something...everything changes so suddenly. Meet the Tennysons, new power watch, new friends, and a new set of clothes. Is he really change into this hero life already, is already been two days.

'Guess I'm getting along here so fast, I hope it didn't change me into something really hard headed.' Lincoln thought suddenly his computer got a mail. 'Pop-Pop?'

Lincoln sees the mail of saying Pop-Pop alarm Lincoln to be ready for school about next month and a certain class that got his attention. "Hero Class?"

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **Oh yeah, Lincoln meet more to make friends and they are kind and magic, I'm sorry I was late. Things got so hard in my life, but time get some your stories you wanted.**

 **A fan in pm says Lincoln transformation, as I give him this:**

 **Marvel Superhero: Spider-Man A.K.A: Slinger**

 **Powers: Web shooting, Spider sense, Super agility, and wall crawling or running.**

 **Hero Class: I wanded to put students who training becoming new generation of protectors of Earth. X-Over characters anime, cartoon, etc. About...22 students or less. (Hero Academia style)**

 **If you guys wanted to list of students to put it. I'm gladly to see it.**


	7. Ch 1: Page 7

_**I'm back...**_

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a gaint monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 7

 _Lincoln is seen walking down in a strange city which everything is metal. There are light blue lines all over like energy, he sees a big skyscraper with a big blue ball of energy._

 _"That place might be the source." Lincoln said as he walks to the entrance._

 _Lincoln open the door which is a little difficult due to being large and heavy. Lincoln manage to open it, sees the whole place._

 _"Whoa..." Lincoln said in awe._

 _Lincoln sees giant humanoid robots that are sitting on metal thrones. He saw they're in a straight row as does the center with blue lines. Lincoln walked in as getting little float due of little low gravity in here. Lincoln keeps walking while checking out the robots, they seem power down or sleeping. As well above and behind them is a great robotic dinosaur and a beast._

 _"This place is like a robot museum." Lincoln said as look at the center. "Amazing."_

 _The center seems to be big as he sees a big energy sphere above 13 pillars; on top of them are robots in rows but bigger and cleaner._

 _Lincoln step inside the circle, can feel his body full of energy. "I can feel the energy all over this place."_

 _ **"That is more than energy."**_

 _Lincoln startled by that voice; he looks around until he looks up to see a robot that's eyes are blue. Without a think, Lincoln back up in few feet, make a run and jump for it making a high jump._

 _"Whoa!" Lincoln shout grabbed the pillar, making it in much to his relief, he climbs up on top of it. "I made it."_

 _Lincoln takes a look at the robot and got a good look at it. The body structure is mostly metal but armor, the color is red and blue with arms and chest having hot rod flames._

 _"These parts have some kind of gilder trunk; I never knew that robots could have these parts." Lincoln said_

 _ **"There's more than meets the eye**_ _." spoken the robot makes Lincoln's started._ _ **"Don't fear, I'm not going to hurt you and I cannot move."**_

 _"Who are you?" Lincoln asked in amazement that this one is talking as he goes to the arm._

 _ **"I'm Optimus Prime."**_ _spoken the robot._

 _"Hello, Mr. Prime." Lincoln said as he looks at the place, he in at this height. "Where am I and why are you here?"_

 _Optimus takes a moment of silence._ _ **"This place is called the AllSpark. The source of Cybertron and the first entities that inhabited it, a race of massively powerful trans-dimensional beings that became known as the Dynasty of Primes. It's living power core in Cyberton, a power of all machines ever lives here."**_

 _"Wow..." Lincoln speechless._

 _ **"I am here because I have sacrificed my life to save my fellow Autobots, the battle between myself and my arch enemy Megatron."**_ _Optimus said_

 _"Let me guess...he's the one to try to take over the Earth?" Lincoln asked with a glare._

 _ **"Yes."**_ _Optimus respond_ _ **, "Megatron has been trying to conquer both the Earth and our home planet, Cybertron. Both have defeated each other resulting in our deaths. But I have a feeling that Megatron is still out there, in a new form no less."**_

 _Lincoln felt that whoever is this Megatron, might be really bad news. "Is there any way to stop him?"_

 _ **"Yes, Lincoln Loud."**_ _Optimus spoke as he looks at the white-haired boy_ _ **"The power lies within you."**_

 _Lincoln, shocked of him to say that, respond "Me, I got powers? But I just have the watch."_

 _Optimus then spoke in his words._ _ **"Your powers are far more powerful than you realize. No one ever comes here; you are the only one who has the ability to come to the AllSpark. I can tell you have a great mind and heart to becoming something great."**_

 _"Thanks, but I doubt it." Lincoln said as Optimus respond._

 _ **"Do not doubt yourself, Lincoln. Everyone has their own doubts about their own destinies. You are destined for greatness."**_

 _Lincoln smiled at him. "Thank you, Optimus, you sounded like my grandfather, I promise I'll bring you back to the real world."_

 _ **"In heart, I know you do. If you wanted to meet the Autobots, you meet Sari Sumdac in your school. She may be older now, but she is a kind girl."**_ _Optimus replied._

/

[Tennyson's Guest Room]

"Hey Link, wake up!"

Lincoln wakes up from his slumber, he falls on the floor out of the yelling. He looks up and sees Ben who had a nervous smile.

"You really have to yell, man?" Lincoln questions in deadpan.

"Sorry, but the gang wanted to know what we gonna do today? I wanted to say something, but they asked you since you got good plans." Ben said

Lincoln stands up and think. "Hmmm...let me think until one."

/

[Tennyson's Backyard]

Lincoln sitting on a porch, having a look in thinking. He can't go to the mall since they already went there, don't wanna go to the arcade because the girls will be bored in there.

"Hmmm maybe-" Lincoln said but was interrupted by a roar. "What's that?"

He sees near by a big green and pink blowfish destroying the neighborhood by getting using his heavy wind blast by his mouth. "It's go time!"

Lincoln touch his watch as an orange holographic ring appear, as seeing some strange icons and pick one. "This will do."

Lincoln hits the watch as start to transform; his hair getting smoother with sharp edge on his cone hair, his ears begin to be having earphones plugs, and eyes begin to have purple. Wearing a black leather short sleeves jacket with a loose purple shirt, black pants, with long black speaker boots with purple straps and even black wrist fingerless gloves. Even having cooled purple and white headphones on his ears, and purple shades glasses.

"Soundwave!" Lincoln cries out as he looks at himself. "Really? I put Stronghold, not a musical type hero!"

Soundwave just shrugged it off, he left out his hands as makes purple waves coming out of his palms making him fly.

Soundwave sees this blowfish blowing away everything in the path. Soundwave held up his breath and makes a purple sonic scream at the blow fish. The blow fish stops as sees Soundwave, as start blow away Soundwave who send flying.

"WHOA!" Soundwave shouting blowing away in the sky, until he stops so suddenly. "Huh?"

"You alright, young man?"

Soundwave look up and sees a lady who carrying him; she's has red skin, having strange shades, and black cube hair. black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers.

"Yes ,ma'am." Soundwave answered

"Good." she said as she put Soundwave down. "Pearl, Amethyst!"

Appear jumped down fronted them, appeared to be two ladies who completed different.

On the left is a tall lady who has white blank skin even has pointed nose, blue eyes, and blondish pointed hair. She wears a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also wore short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats to match.

On the right is a short purple woman who has wild light purple hair reach to her feet, and black eyes. mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She also wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small, pointed, white boots.

"Let's go." she said as suddenly summon crimson star weapon gauntlets.

"Right." They said as both summons their weapons; spear and whip.

Soundwave sees the three women charges at the blowfish, really startled of them attacking it impressed Soundwave until he heard a voice.

"Wow...you're so cool when you blasted it with your sonic scream."

Soundwave turns to see a boy who seems to be one year older than him. He has peach skin, black curly hair, and black eyes, he's wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star shape at the center, blue jeans, and pink sandals.

"Thanks, but this is just a form." Soundwave said as he hits his hourglass, turning back into Lincoln. "This is my real form, I'm Lincoln Loud from Royal Woods."

The boy smiles at him. "Nice to meet you, Lincoln. I'm Steven Quartz Universe from Beach City! Those attacking the blowfish gem are my friends, the Crystal Gems; we help defend the planet from crystal aliens and stuff. The big one with gauntlets is Garnet, the one with the spear is Pearl, and the one with the whip is Amethyst."

"Nice to meet you guys, looks like your friends taking care of that blowfish." Lincoln said as he turns to Steven. "So where do you guys lived exactly?"

"We lived in Beach City in Delmarva." Steven answered shocked Lincoln.

"What? How's it possible for you got here?" Lincoln question

"We used the Warp Pad, it helps us travel in different locations throughout the world. We lived in a beach house near the ocean, it's why I'm wearing sandals all the time." Steven answered shows his pink beach slippers.

 _'Warp Pad...beach...that gives me an idea!'_ Lincoln thought as he spoke to Steven. "Steven can you do me a huge favor?!"

"Sure, what is it?" Steven asked in confused.

"Can you warp me and my friends to the beach, we're gonna enjoy some fun in the sun!" Lincoln said

"Sure, anything to help out a new friend." Steven replied to Lincoln.

"Sweet, thanks man." Lincoln replied. He's glad to meet such a nice friend like Steven. He can tell he's a really nice guy.

"Hey, Steven!" Amythest shouts as she lands next to him. "The job's done, let's go!"

"Hey wait, Amethyst." Steven said, earning the Crystal Gems a look "Can my new friend and his friends use the Warp Pad to travel to Beach City?"

"What, why?" Pearl asked

"Because I've made another friend, and we gonna have fun in the beach. It's been a while since I've had fun with kids of my age, PLEASE!" Steven begged with a cute face.

"Okay okay dude, you can use Warp Pad." Amythest said

"No, there's no way..." Pearl replied

"I agree." Garnet state crossing her arms.

"Garnet!" Pearl shout as shocked in her answer.

"Steven needs some new friends that might be little different, I can see his new friends makes Steven into something great." Garnet said

"Oh...fine, they can come along." Pearl replied

"Yes!" Steven shout as he runs to Lincoln. "They say yes!"

Lincoln made a big smile. "Party at the beach?!"

Steven made a smile as well. "Party at the beach!"

"Yeah!" both boys high five each other.

/

[Loud House's Porch Steps]

Ronnie Anne and Clyde made it to the front porch, the McBride having a nervous look due of might see his crush while Santiago having a little serious look.

"Hey you know, why can't we just talk to through the phone?" Clyde said as he walks away but is grabbed by the back collar from her.

"Don't wuss out on this McBride, Lame-O is out from another country due to a family problem. Something must be up and we're the ones wanting to know what's going on." Ronnie Anne replied

"S-Sorry, Ronnie Anne. I'm just...you've heard about what I get around Lori." Clyde states while rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, you get a nosebleed while your mind shuts down. It's a miracle that you don't lose that much blood." Ronnie Anne states, as she knocks on the door.

Opening the door is Lynn Sr, who looks at the two kids, "Clyde? Ronnie Anne? What are you-"

"Save the greetings, Mr. Loud." Ronnie Anne said, "Just gonna cut to the chase, we've heard about Lincoln was at another country."

This makes Lynn Sr's eyes widen, "Y-You have heard?"

"Yeah, Mr. Loud. From Lincoln of course." Clyde replied to the Loud patriarch, "According to his message, you have a family argument that set him off. Now if I recommend-"

"We demand to know what was it that caused Lincoln to be forced into a new school?!" Ronnie Anne demands.

"What's going on?" spoke Lori as she along with the other Loud sisters appears. The sight of Lori causes Clyde to, as usual, nosebleed and faint.

"B-B-B-B-alert, alert!" Clyde stammers as he faints.

"Typical Clyde." Lola said while rolling her eyes.

"It's a miracle that he's still alive from the amount of blood loss from the nose." Lisa comments.

"If he dies, I have the perfect tombstone for him." Lucy said.

"What? Is Clyde dead?!" Leni exclaimed.

"No, Leni, he's just passed out. Hopefully not knocking on heaven's door." Luna assures.

"Well, guess he sure considers you a "knockout", Lori." Luan joked.

Lori rolled her eyes "Really, like, literally-"

"ENOUGH!" Ronnie Anne yelled, losing her patients "ME AND CLYDE DIDN'T CAME HERE FOR THIS SCHTICK! WE WANTED TO KNOW THE REASON WHY LINCOLN WAS SENT AWAY!" she barked at the family who were startled by what Ronnie Anne said.

"W-Wait, did Lincoln contacted you?" Lana asked in shock.

"Yeah! He contacted his friends explaining his situation, and from the sounds of it he was forced to go away to a different country!" Ronnie Anne yelled as she glares at the sisters, "So, me and Clyde wants to get to the bottom of this!"

"Tch, why do you care about Stinkcoln's whereabouts? You wanted him back to be your punching bag." Lynn said rolled her eyes. Got hit in the head by the oldest sister. "What's the deal Lor?!"

Lori glares at Lynn and spoke. "That's Bobby's sister, you be nice to her or the relationship of me and him will fall apart!"

Ronnie Anne glares at her. "I may have picked on him but I care about him. Give me an answer of why Lincoln's away in another country?"

"You-" Lynn replied but stop by Luna.

"Listen Ronnie Anne, we like to share with you but this a personal family business. Is best to butt-" Luna said

"Don't finish that sentence, I know this 'butt out', Sister Fight Protocol, right? Two biggest blondes fight over a dress and the family didn't want to get involved and blames Lincoln who just wanna help. Taking over his room, not going to the kitchen, or use the bathroom. You girls fighting all the time cause of that, you all seriously need to get help!" Ronnie Anne shouts as she looks at Luna "And above all you should defend him because you're his guardian! I guess you never wanted Lincoln to stay because deep down you don't care about him."

Luna trembled at her tone and speech, she loved her brother deeply and promise to look out for him. But now Ronnie Anne just said it, she feels like a total monster right about now.

Lynn Sr get little angry to Ronnie Anne. "Don't talk about my daughter that way, look Lincoln's another school cause he needed that and we agreed on it."

Ronnie Anne glare at him. "Agreed?! You agree to send your only son out there and you don't feel sad or miss him."

"I do, he comes back when school ends now go home before I called your parents for being such a brat!" Lynn Sr shouts

"You know, you're acting like a a$#%* e!" Ronnie Anne shout walked away while dragging the unconscious Clyde.

"That nerve on that girl." Lynn Sr said as he walks out grumbling.

The girls turn to each other, as Lola says "Why would Lincoln message his friends that he's gonna be away?"

"Guessing he just want to make them not worry about him being away from home." Leni replied.

"Either way, we need keep this between us and them or we might gonna have some problems." Lori said

"We should've sent him to Aunt Ruth and that other school." Lynn grumbled.

"And what, make Lincoln into a living criminal at that place? You think that's a good idea Lynn?" Luna question with a glare. The school district by Aunt Ruth's is known for having a problem child problem that makes teachers cry.

"Yeah, I don't want my brother turn into a big meanie." Lana said

Lynn scoffs "Please, that bad luck loser is probably sulking up right now wishing to be back home."

"Seriously, dude, what the heck's your problem with Lincoln?" Luna asked her sporty sister, "Now you're just acting so mean spirited anytime he's brought up?"

"Well, he shouldn't be telling some stuff to his friends! Besides, now that Ronnie Anne suspects something, certain people will see us as bad as Lincoln." Lynn explained, "I wouldn't be surprised if Bobby didn't talk to Lori after all of that."

Lori's eyes shrank down and spoke. "That girl's gonna tell Bobby about all this...all because of that twerp!" The big sister gets completely angrily. "Lincoln's so gonna get it when I-"

"Or no, like, you not!"

The girls see Leni in front of Lori with glare. "You will not touch Linky, he's never tell on us about this dumby bad luck! He just told them he's gone, and you mad about that?! You ever tried to hurt him, you have to get to me first!"

"Leni..." Lori didn't want to beat Leni over this, she always have a soft spot for Leni as much as her younger sisters. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Ugh, this whole fighting is pointless!" Lisa states as she walks upstairs, "If you all need me, I'll be up in my room. You all can have your petty arguments over this, I got a common cold to try to cure."

Just that, everyone thinks about it and so all of them separate each other. Luna looks down what Ronnie Anne says.

 _'She's right, I'm an awful Guardian to him.'_ Luna thought in sadness.

Lynn just sits on the couch as she crosses her arms. "I'm sure of it...Stinkcoln might be just be bored in his life for right about now."

/

「Beach City's Beach」

"Well, we're here..."

Standing on the beach is Lincoln, Ben, and Steven who are all wearing their swim clothes.

Lincoln's wearing a black tank top, and orange swimming trunks, still wearing his necklace. "This ocean is so clear!"

Ben wears only his green trunks. "And the waves are big."

Steven wearing his pink tank top with a yellow star, blue swim trunks, and pink sandals. "Lived here my whole life and I love it here."

"I gonna have some fun now, see you guys in." Ben said runs in the water.

"Wait for me!" Steven shout charge with him.

Lincoln about up go in but hearing the same voices, he turns around and smiled. "Took you long time you girls to come out."

Coming out are Gwen, Jade, Penny, Tooty and Susie as they came in their swimsuits.

Gwen is wearing a blue one piece swimsuit.

Jade wears a pink one piece with two white lines on each side.

Penny is shown to wear a red two piece.

Tooty wears a purple one piece that has a white T symbol.

Susie is shown to wear a green one piece with a yellow towel tied around.

"We just came after wait for our turn to go to the changing room." Gwen said

"You girls got a whole beach house to change you know." Lincoln said crosses his arms. "But you girls got your roll of changing and I won't argue."

"Good, now where's Timmy? I wanted him to rub sunblock on me!" Tootie said pulls out a sunblock.

"I see him with Lucy the getting lunch, as going to the pizza store with the Gems." Lincoln said

"What?! Lucy better not touch my man!" Tootie shout runs off.

"Tootie wait!" Suzy shout running after her.

Once they're gone, Lincoln look to the sand. "Okay man, she's gone...you can come out."

Coming out of the sand is another than Timmy who wears a pink swim cap, green goggles, small purple swim breathing apparatus around the neck, and pink swim trunks.

"Thanks, dude, she knows one thing to get me to put sunblock on her." Timmy said

"Timmy, can't you ask her out already, she likes you...giving her chance?" Lincoln asked

"Trust me, if she like you...she'll have a dozen of collectibles over you." Timmy said as he runs to the ocean. "Tell them that!"

Lincoln look at three. "She's obsessed with Timmy?"

"Yup." Jade said

"Uh-huh, she's got a body structure of him." Penny respond

"We like Tootie really, but she needs to calm a little down of wanting Timmy if she wants to be with him." Gwen said

"Well...since we're here." Lincoln replied as he throws his hands to the air. "Let's have some fun."

/

"These dumb kids all enjoying their fun at the beach." spoke a man in a complete silhouette with yellow eyes and is shown to be smoking a pipe. He is standing on a ship far away looking over the beachgoers, "Stickybeard, is that guy working on summoning that sea monster?"

"Indeed, that ol' Ocean Master knows a thing or two about summoning sea monsters." spoke a pirate with a red beard full of sticky candy.

"Excellent." Father spoke, "Time to scare off some beachgoers so that the beach is ours."

/

Lincoln is seen to be laying on sand, he is seen to play a classic guitar with Steven. Lincoln finds this in Steven's house, it's used to be his but Steven gives it to Lincoln of form of friendship they made. The gem boy helped Lincoln get to know how to use it, which Steven is glad take the offer.

"I think it more like this?" Lincoln said as flung the strings.

"Nonono, you just flung the strings like those rock and rollers. A true player needs to let loose and feel your own rhythm of playing." Steven said as he gently plays his ukulele.

 _'Let loose and feel your own rhythm.'_ Lincoln thought, takes a deep breath.

Lincoln starts to play the guitar with slow rhythm, makes Steven look up as he sees Lincoln playing. Gwen and Jade who are sunbathing lifted up their bodies to see Lincoln playing, Tootie and Suzy building a sandcastle stop by the music, and even the rest playing frisbee stop by the music.

 _'I can feel it...my rhythm, so calm and peaceful.'_ Lincoln thought as he stops.

(Who those wanted know what music Lincoln playing is Little Tomcat)

*Clap...Whistle...Clap*

Lincoln look up to see his friends clapping and Suzy even Lucy having her hands their mouth getting teary eyes. "You guys were listening?"

"Yeah, and you really nailed it." Ben comment

"It's really beautiful," Suzy responds as Tootie nodded.

"Aren't you a musician? If you are, you are an awesome one." Timmy said

"What I'm not a mus-" Lincoln replied sees in the ocean. "What the heck is that?!"

The others see a big red octopus with a black eye patch over his right. He also wears a galleon ship upon his head. Having loads of scars all over the body even having one arm missing.

"W-What kind of octopus is that?" Tootie question as Penny checks her computer.

"Eight-Armed Willy, he's a giant creature that is one of the most vicious creatures in the sea. He enjoys devouring whales and adventurers alike, but according to this map he supposesd to be in the Sea of Teeth." Penny answered

"Eight-Armed Willy? That's seriously the name of it?" Jade questions, as they all saw Eight-Armed Willy spit out an old, rotten ship down to the beach, as it crashes down on the side of the beach. Luckily there's no people around.

"Who cares what name is it, it's hero time!" Ben declares as he press his Omnitrix, slams it as he transforms. "Ripjaws!" He shouts after turning into a humanoid fish alien with a lantern antenna, having green fins sprout from his neck, yellow eyes and large jaw with shark-like teeth. He has gills on his neck with a black patch on his left shoulder showing the Omnitrix icon, a black long loincloth with webbed hands and feet, green fins on his elbows.

Timmy whispered to himself "I wish I have some super-cool way to defeat that Eight-Armed Willy."

One poof later, Timmy is now in some armored pink scuba gear, with goggles and a pink helmet. He held up a green harpoon gun with pink water skis and a purple jetpack.

"Timmy, since when did you get that scuba gear?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, internet?" Timmy states as he and Ripjaws launch down to attack Eight-Armed Willy.

 _'The internet?'_ Lincoln thought in confusion, but he has no time to dwindle in thought. He must join to fight that octopus down, as he taps into his watch.

Lincoln pick an icon and slam it as he transforms...he arms and legs became orange shell armored gloves and boots, he gets an orange shell helmet with eyes is green reptile, even having gills on his neck. He also has his Biotrix icon on his left side of the armored glove. "Shell-Head, huh my voice sound bubbly."

"But you look like a sea warrior." Gwen comment

"Thanks, you girls coming? Steven already defending his home." Shell-Head said sees Steven hits Willy with his shield.

"Sorry, my gadgets not built for water." Penny replied

"I should've bring the monkey tailsmen." Jade muttered

"Don't worry, I'll help out if things get rough" Gwen said as Lucy nodded

Shell-Head nodded as he runs to sea as he jumps in, begins to swimming really fast much his surprise.

 _'Whoa...guess I really am a sea creature!'_ Shell-Head thought as seeing Eight-Arm Willy. _'Hmm...I'm wonder…'_

Shell-Head hands begin to glow in blue lines as forming a glowing water blue shield and sword. He slash Eight-Arm Willy makes the octopus scream, Shell-Head sees a tentacle about to hit him but stop by Ripjaws.

"Nice form." Ripjaws comment

"Thanks, really like the glowing waterbending." Shell-Head said

Suddenly both of them gets hits by the tentacle, they got sent to the surface. Shell-Head and Ripjaws got to the air, both of them see Steven and Timmy attacking in the air, they start falling down.

"Oh man..." Ripjaws said in deadpan

"Not exactly...Ripjaws, dive down and slash that eye on him so he can't see!" Shell-Head

Ripjaws dives down into the ocean as he swims at a super-fast pace. He jumps up from the water, ready to slash at the octopus's eye, but is then gets swatted by the octopus's tentacle. However, Ripjaws grabs it's tentacle as he starts sliding through it up to Willy's face, as he gives it a punch at its eye.

"ARGHHH!" Willy roars in pain.

Shell-Head forms a big hammer and hits Willy's head, Timmy shoots his harpoon on the side of Willy. Willy has had enough as he hits the water makes a big wave. Ripjaws and Timmy got in the wave, goes to the shore, only Shell-Head face to face with Eight-Armed Willy."

"Look like I-" Shell-Head said but interrupted by a beeping, turns back to Lincoln. "Dang it...uh, no harm feelings?"

Willy lifted his arm and hits the ground, he felt nothing but water he sees a green blur all suddenly. Lincoln is shocked of the sight of his rescuer.

"Wow...thanks Buttercup." Lincoln said with a smile.

"No problem, sorry we're late," Buttercup told, wearing a green two-piece with green short-shorts, as she punches Willy by the eye "Just gotta get Blossom's dorky boyfriend out of the house."

"Yeah," spoke Bubbles as she punches Willy by the head, wearing a blue frilly bikini "I don't get what Blossom sees in him."

"Because they're both nerds." Buttercup quips as a pink blur came.

"Hey, if it weren't for the Mayor contacting about a monster attacking the beach, be glad that we've managed to get him out!" Blossom spoke, wearing a pink top and pink bikini skirt. She shoots her ice breath at the arm of the octopus about to hit her.

"Of course, since he always responds to emergencies." Buttercup rolled her eyes while decking Willy in the eye again.

"Who are you all talking about?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"That would be me."

Lincoln turns to see a boy who on a black hover round carrier, he seem to be his age. He has white skin, ginger orange come hair, and blue eyes with black glasses. He is wearing only black swim trunks. He reaches out to Lincoln which grabbed his hand to pull him out of the ocean.

"Thanks." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Great pleasure to meet you, Lincoln "Link" Loud." The boy spoke in Russian which surprises Lincoln.

"How do you know my name?" Lincoln question

"Blossom told me a lot about you, and plus my glasses can scan you in details, the master of the Biotrix and have two parents, ten females siblings, and four pets." The boy answered

"Right...so what's your name?" Lincoln asked

"Dexter, Boy Genius." he responded fixing his glasses.

 _'I can tell he can take on Lisa's intelligence.'_ Lincoln thought with a sweatdrop, sees the PPG getting trouble with Willy. "Looks like the girls need some help."

Dexter pointed his finger to Willy. "Computer, fire Electric Harpoon on Eight-Arm Willy."

"Yes, Dexter."

The hoverboard carrier shoots out a harpoon as hits Willy and gives him huge static electricity all over his body. Willy is now burnt smoke, passes out in the water the harpoon tangles up the octopus.

"Mission Accomplished," Dexter announced shocking Lincoln.

"Okay, now that was cool!" Lincoln shout in exciting

The others see what happened and cheered for them until they got to the shore.

"Nice job defeating that jerky octopus," Ben said high five Lincoln

"Thanks couldn't done it without you guys including Powerpuff Girls and above all the Boy Genius, Dexter." Lincoln replied pat Dexter's back who didn't flinch.

"Who takes on countless times in sea monsters when I fish with my dad." Dexter said

"Well, after all of that, let's play volleyball!" Buttercup said pull out a volleyball.

"Oh your on!" Bubbles said as others having the same feeling.

"I'll just sit on the sand." Dexter response as felt Blossom wrapped around his arm as she sits next to him.

"I join you." Blossom said with a smile.

Lincoln sees his guitar and grabbed it as turn to Steven. "Wanna continue our music?"

"Sure, I know some great songs we can play." Steven told him, "Like, this one song that inspired me after I had this one existential crisis in being my own mom."

"Cool...wait, what?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

/

"I can't believe Willy's defeated by some pesky kids," Father said while smoking his pipe and blew smoke.

"Ay, looks like old Ocean Master wouldn't get paid." Stickybeard states while chewing on a blue sucker, "Mmm, blueberry."

Father sees to be taking closer of the kids, surprise like Ben 10, PPG, and magician adopted kid are all here at the beach. He seems to be focus on the white-haired one, he's got same watch as Tennyson something fishy about-

"Got interested in the boy I see Benedict."

Sticky Beard screams in terror of sees the demonic red eyes behind him, but Father seems cross his arms at the back.

"Don't call me that, I'll respond to the word that makes kids fear me."

"Of course, if you really wanted more...come to the Source."

Father nodded. "Of course."

/

Mojo is seen in his cell, doing another calculation. Ace grew irritated at how calm the villains are, as Ace shouts "Why aren't you all bothered to break out!?"

"We've told you before when the time's right." the Monarch states.

"Keep it down, guys." spoke Sandman, "The warden's here with that psychologist."

Coming in two security guards, with seem to be a nice young lady with long orange hair with blue headband, blue eyes, white skin. Wearing a light blue suit with a book and pen.

"Hello everyone, my named is Dr. Jazz Fenton, you prisoners here for another therapy session and I'm willing to talk you all about what makes you drive you being bad." Jazz said as sits down a chair. "Now let's start with you Princess."

While chatting, Mojo looks at Ace. "Ace, best you to be little patience."

"Why you keep saying that, you wanna be free?!" Ace question

"Yes, I just need your cooperation, understand?" Mojo whispered to him. "Just wait until the right moment."

/

Soon after the trip to the beach, they all went home. Timmy is seen riding on a green skateboard heading home while wearing a pink helmet and a purple shell necklace. He looks more like a skater.

"That trip to the beach was a blast, guys." Timmy said happily, "Can't wait to tell the folks at home."

"Well, that giant octopus was something to be reckoned with." Wanda states.

"Yeah, though and the others were really great out there fighting that One-Armed Willy." Cosmo said, as both he, and Timmy laughs, "Hahaha, Willy."

Wanda rolled her eyes, as she noticed Poof singing the same tune Lincoln was playing, "Looks like Lincoln's song got stuck in Poof's head."

"Yeah, it was a nice song," Timmy replied as he makes it home.

"Say, you know that Lincoln kind of reminds me of you, Timmy." Cosmo states, as Timmy step off of the green skateboard.

"What do you mean, Cosmo?" Timmy asks him, while opening the door.

"Well-"

*SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHH!*

Suddenly a man is launched out of the door, causing Timmy and his Fairies to wince at the man's fall.

"Oh, bollocks!" shouted the man with grizzled blond hair, shaggy beard, black eyes pale skin and wears a brown trenchcoat with a black tie, white shirt and blue pants with black shoes. "Oh, 'ello, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Made it back to the beach?"

"Hey, John." Timmy replied while he helps him up, "Let me guess, you and Tanna are dealing with another magical threat in the house."

"Yep."

"Which you've summoned?" Wanda asked in suspicious.

"...He owed me 30 bucks." John said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Timmy!" spoke a woman's voice as Timmy enters the house. He saw a grotesque, monster with only a mouth with 30 tongues, while the woman with black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and red lips, as she wears a blue long-sleeved leotard with a white cross, black cape, and blue thigh-high boots. "Sorry, the House of Mystery's a mess. We've been banishing some demons from time to time."

"Need me to wish them all away, Tanna?" Timmy asks her.

"Yup, would you mind." Tanna answered

Timmy smiles as sees sketch stuff is gone and his godfamily come out of their family.

Wanda; pink hair, white skin, pink eyes. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front. Wearing yellow shirt, black pants, and black heels. Having a pink wand with golden star on top.

Cosmo; green spike hair, white skin green eyes. He Wearing white sleeve collar shirt with black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. Having a green wand with a golden star on top.

Poof; with one dark purple hair tress, white skin, and purple eyes. He wears a light purple shirt with a black x-out and white slippers. Has a rattle-like wand with purple and white color scheme.

"Guys I wished the monsters away." Timmy announced

The three wave their wands as they glow, as all the monsters were poofed out from the house.

"Way to go, Tim-Tom." John spoke as he enters the house, "That's the last time I'll ever summon a monster that owes me money."

"Last time in general," Tanna responds with a glare, making John rub the back of his head nervously. She turns to Timmy sweetly "So Timmy, how was the beach?"

"It's was a blast! We having swim, doing little volleyball game, taking down a big octopus. Above all makes some awesome friends!" Timmy answered

"Poof Poof!" Poof said as he floating around.

"Yeah Poof really sweet and heroic...really like Lincoln's music" Wanda replied rubbed Poof's head.

"Speaking of Lincoln, remember kinda reminds of you Timmy?" Cosmo asked

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Timmy asked

"Well, remember how you were brought in by John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara after you were saved by child service from your rotten parents?" Cosmo states.

"COSMO!" Wanda, John, and Zatanna yelled at the green haired Fairy.

"What? Too insensitive?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, you green haired bloak!" John rants at him.

The ordinary Timmy's parents are nothing but worst parents ever raise a child. Ever since Timmy he was five, they always leave him with Vicky and go out and have fun and goofing off or not even wanted spent time with him. The final straw was they going to Hawaii over a year as Vicky be his babysitter until then. When Justice League Zatanna know about this when Wonder Woman saves Timmy from Vicky. She takes Timmy in to live with her and her boyfriend, John Constantine since she saved Fairy World once and Jorgen Von Strangle agrees to let Timmy Fairy appear to live with Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine in the House of Mystery.

"It's okay, guys. I get what Cosmo meant..." Timmy spoke as he sighs, "But whatever situation Lincoln has with his family, I'm sure it isn't as bad as my situation, right?"

However, this further makes Timmy doubt his own statement. It would only make him curious about Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a ggirl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a girl who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the rest came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._


	8. Ch 1: Page 8

_**I'm back...And I'm gonna go all out in this year! This is first start cause you guys wanted to know what gonna happened. So let's get this start it on the story! Cue the music!**_

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a giant monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Page 8

Lincoln in his bedroom, sitting on his bed while looking his tablet...seeing school uniform he trying to made, he in middle school now so he need be ready. The school uniform is usually having your own pants and shoes, but importantly is the shirt and jacket.

The jacket that usually extends to the waist. The jacket has a band which matches the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket with a symbol on the either arm, left or right chest.

The shirt is likely a white shirt with blank color-lined to your sleeves, blank plant collar, including a blank tie.

'It's a boris jacket, with patch of Mega Academy'. Lincoln thought until he see the bottom. "Make your own color school uniform, don't worry if you want to change your color...every year you can change your style."

Lincoln hearing knocking on the door as he sees Ben came in and spoke. "Hey Link, I kinda needed to go my great-aunt Vera house. Trust me, you don't wanna go to her place...so you wanna stay here?"

Lincoln feels Ben right there, going to there Great-Aunt places. Going to Great Aunt-Ruth is real pain of watching her cat pics, eating old pudding, and rubbed her toes including her extra toe.

"Sure Ben, I stay...plus, I wanna go see the neighborhood." Lincoln answered got off his bed.

"Well have fun, I'll be back in the afternoon." Ben replied as he closes the door.

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

Rita trumbled her fingers, she's look at the phone of hesitation. She's wanna talk to her father, she wanna know her baby boy is okay out there, and wanted to know what is Mega Academy.  
'Just talk to him and make you little calm afterwards.' Rita thought as pick the phone and dial the number. "Hello...dad?"

 _'Hello honey, why you called me so soon...I about watching my favorite show.'_

"I'm sorry, it's just I wanna know more about Lincoln new school Mega Academy. It's says it's one top schools in the world, but I want more details." Rita said

 _"Hmm...okay, I can tell you about it, Mega Academy is school is to K through College. Kids off any kind go to that school of any culture throughout the world we know it, Lincoln will be thrill of sees the school. I know for sure Lincoln be great in there."_

Rita smiled. "That's good to know, I just wanna talk to Lincoln of what he doing."

 _'Don't worry, it's almost end on the month so I coming to the house and see the lastest report of Lincoln doing. It's time now, I love you sweetie...bye.'_

"Wait dad!" Rita shout hearing beeping. "Well...he's says of report...what kind of report?"

* * *

 **「Neighborhood」**

"Wow, everyone having plans today."

Lincoln called each of his friends, they all got something to do today. The girls are going shopping in the mall for school and Dexter join them by Blossom's force him to go with him. Timmy says hanging out with his adopted family, Tootie and Suzy wanna get something ready for school, even Steven helped the gems on a mission.

"Maybe go to a arcade or-"

"Give me that wand Butterfly!"

"You gonna get it by force Shiny Hamster Beam!"

Lincoln look up to see a girl flying toward him as both hits the ground. He's sees a girl about older then him like Luna, she's has long blond hair reach her back, blue eyes, white skin with red small hearts on her cheeks. Even sees a pink sparkle small wings at her back.

She wears a red or magenta hairband with devil horns, a sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored belt and a red belt that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue leggings that are dark blue at the top and become lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue leg warmers. Including holding a purple star wand on her hand.

"Oh...I knew that spell send me flying back." the girl said as realized she's laying on Lincoln. "Oh sorry about that!"

"It's cool, getting hit down all the time." Lincoln said as he sees the girl get up and offer a hand to him as he accept it. "Thanks."

"I always help who need him." the girl replied who blasted a monster from behind. "A enemy of mine, name's Star Butterfly!"

"I'm Lincoln Loud from Royal Woods Michigan." Lincoln introduce

"Well why not help me and my best friend out for a bit." Star said as she charge in the battle.

Lincoln didn't what's going on but this girl is nice and monsters are attacking her, so time of help out. He tap his watch as sees a hologram ring, a new icon appear; a star. 'Well here goes nothing!"

Lincoln hits the watch as start to transform into something that really familiar. He remains his human form but his hair goes down to his shoulders as turn little orangish as his cheeks getting orange stars, and green eyes. Even having green small wings at his back that they got cover by the hair. Wearing a light blue sleeveless hoodie with white shirt underneath, black pants, and white sneakers. Having the Biotrix icon on his left shoulder.

"Butterfreeze!" Lincoln called out as look himself. "Whoa, I'm look like that Star girl."

He see some monsters goes to him, he don't know what to do with this form until he heard Star called out something fun happy words. So he take a deep breath and called something that in his name. "Snowy Winter Blast!"

Butterfreeze release full icy beams from his hands, suddenly the monsters got covered in ice. Butteefreeze look at his icy palms and start to get excited.

"Oh right, now I start to getting it!" Butteefreeze shout as he charge in.

Butteefreeze goes to the monsters as he shooting out his ice beams at them, turns them into ice statues. Until he meet up a boy, his has light brown skin with a cheek mole, brown hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a red hoodie, black pants, and brown sneakers.

"Who are you? Are you Star's cousin or something?" the boy asked

"Um...no?" Butterfreeze replied, "But I'm here to help!"

The boy kicks the giraffe monster away as he respond "Well, thanks. The name's Marco Diaz, me and my best friend, Star Butterfly, are fighting against these monsters. Are you from Mewni?"

"Mewni?" Butterfreeze asked as he freezes another monster, "Actually, I live around here."

"What? A Mewman from Earth?" Marco asked in shock.

"I'm not a Mewman, really. I just ended up scanning your friend from my watch and I turned into this."

"What?" Marco question in confused as he hits a monster with his fist at the back.

"Let's just defeats this moaners then we talk." Butterfreeze said

Two of them begin to attacking the monsters until they meet up with Star. All three of them begin attacking the monsters until they either knock out or turn into popsicles.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"

They sees a monster holding a throne chair, sitting on it is other than a small monster bird with a skull crown.

"Your done Ludo, we go all day!" Star shout

"It's not over Butterfly, I will get that wand and get amazing powers!" Ludo shout open up a portal with scissors, and spoken. "Get those ice statues and retreat!"

They see monster getting in the portal and some grabbed the ice monsters statues as go in the portals. Butterfreeze hourglass icon begin to beeping as turns back into Lincoln.

This is my true self." Lincoln said as Marco and Star look at him.

"I know, you that famous Link kid that everyone talk about this past week." Marco said in surprise.

"Thank you for the help, we really appreciate it. Let me introduce myself!" Star shout created a flaming rainbow above her. "I'm Star Butterfly, a princess from magical place called Mewni in another dimension! This my best friend Marco Diaz who taken care of me and above my best friend!"

Lincoln sweat drop of how she so sweet and really bit of a fighter. "Nice to meet you guys, why those monsters attacking you two?"

"Oh, Ludo and his goons? They've been always coming after my family's wand." Star states holding her wand, "I'm the lastest one to wield it, and Ludo wants it so he can get popular or something like that."

"We've been fighting him whenever he comes around every week." Marco comments.

"Well looks of it, you guys already got it cover." Lincoln said scratch his head.

"Naw, we always thankful of who is helping us." Star replied felt rumbled in her stomach. "Um guys, I kinda getting little hungry."

"Yeah me too, we miss our lunch so we gonna eat out." Marco respond looks at Lincoln. "Wanna have a lunch with us Lincoln, my treat."

Lincoln smiled at them. "Sure, I wanna tried out a restaurant here in this city."

* * *

 **「Meal Street」**

Lincoln look around to see some restaurants around, even some teens got hanging out on the side walk and kids playing in the play area, but Lincoln sees some kids and teens glare each like having battle. "Weird...so Marco, Star, what's is this place?"

"This place called Meal Street, with famous restaurants came together other than separate through out the city. Last year the law agree of food businesses declare one place can combine them all in one street." Marco answered

'I wonder this street got Burphin Burgers.' Lincoln thought stop by Star voice.

"Here we are!" Star said with little sing.

Lincoln see a place that is a fast food restaurant with white, black, and red color with a sign form a burger called 'Nasty Burgers'. "Nasty Burgers?"

"We decided to have burgers today, you gonna love it!" Star said as she skipped inside.

Marco and Lincoln follows her inside, to see mostly teens in here. The line of the menu is clear out, well except for one kid. Star at the corner already, checking the menu.

"Okay Star what do you want?" Marco asked look at her.

"Just a double burger and fries including the juice." Star said pointed to the menus.

"Okay, how about you Lincoln?" Marco asked look at the boy.

"Hmmm..." Lincoln said until he heard voice.

"Aw man."

Lincoln turn to see a girl about twelve years old, tan skin color, blue eye color, black hair and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie, red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and blue sneakers. She seem of checking her pockets, realize it's empty.

"I should tell Jazz give me some money when she left for work." she said

Lincoln felt sadden for her so he goes her. "I see you got no money for meal."

She look at him with deadpan. "Yeah, your point is?"

Lincoln smiled at her. "Why not you be with us to have lunch, we buying."

"Really?" she replied, smiling back, "Thanks, the name's Dani. Dani Fenton."

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln responded, shaking Dani's hand which his watch glowed for a second which he didn't notice. "Hey Marco, can we add one for my new friend here?"

Marco noticed Dani, as he shrugs "Sure, good thing I'm loaded with babysitter money." he said as he pulls out a large amount of cash and place at the register.

Once they order their meal, the gang got to the table and begin to eat.

"Hmm taste good." Star comment chewing his burger.

"It's the sauce, really bring the spice out." Marco respond puts the sauce on her fries.

"So you're guys gonna be in Mega Academy?" Lincoln asked

"Yup, my cousin and his family wanted me to be in household after the special event, we move here since our old home not so great popular." Dani answered

"Same for me and Marco's situation." Star responds, "We moved here after Echo Creek has become a poverty town, which I don't see the reason why to move."

"We've been over this, Star. California has a high homeless percentage rate and Echo Creek doesn't have the best tourist traps anymore." Marco explained while eating his burger and fries. "What about you, Lincoln?"

Lincoln didn't know how to respond since his situation is more...problematic, and he didn't want to worry them. So he simply responds "My situation's different from you guys. My home town's not popular but it's not going through poverty since I live in Michigan."

"Michigan? You mean places full of trees and lakes?" Dani asked

"Yeah, but people don't go those places unless it's traveling. Like my family who home right now." Lincoln said as he look outside. 'Hope everyone is okay."

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

"11...12...13...24...no dang it not again."

In the oldest room, we see Leni doing her brush routine but lost her track ten times now. She just can't stop thinking what happened in few weeks before

 _"PROTECT?! Who's gonna protect me or who's defending my case of problem."_

Leni head down feeling like Lincoln is a little puppy who abandoned by his family in a storm. She tries to search for him until realized he's long gone. "Linky..." she puts her hands on her face. "I'm so sorry..."

Soon Lori came in while texting on her phone, she spoke to Leni in casual boredom. "Leni, I need to get out of the room for a day."

Leni look at her in confused. "What...why?"

"Because I thinking of bringing Bobby over about what to do today, is the best you leave." Lori said with a dreamy smile.

Leni stands up and spoke. "So just think bringing him over to our room without noticed me first?" puts her hands on her hips.

"Look Leni, you'd forget about it anyway so I didn't bother to tell you." Lori states.

"And what's that supposed to mean that I would forget?"

Lori paused for a moment, trying to figure out a good excuse to avoid calling Leni...unintelligent. "Look, Leni. I just need this room for a while. Why don't you go play with Lana or Lucy."

Leni rise eyebrow up and sigh. "Fine, this last time...we will have a talk later."

Lori sees Leni walked out. "Finally, for once I don't wanna talk to her like that."

* * *

Lucy seem to be working on her poem in Lincoln's room, really in the dark room due is a closet. It's difficult not just lights, it's the writing. Lincoln always help her find the words in her poems. Until she see Lincoln's spare comic book on the floor, she remember how her brother sacrifice for herself by being laugh at by the sisters and ruin chance to go to the comic Convention.

Lucy feel guilty in her. "I'm sorry Lincoln."

The door open up as sees Leni. "Lucy are you okay?"

"Hey Leni, and yes I'm fine." Lucy replied as Leni walks over to Lincoln's bed and sits next to her, "What are you doing here?"

Leni sigh as she responds "Lori kicked me out of our room just so Bobby can come and be alone with her."

"Sigh, she always thinks about Bobby," Lucy states in deadpan.

"Yeah, that's true," Leni replied as she grabs a pillow, hugging it close to her. "I miss Lincoln so much."

"The same." Lucy replied, "Lincoln has always helped me with my poems. Even helped me out a lot of times with my writing."

"Yeah, he has helped me a lot as well." Leni states as she looks down, "He helped us so much, that we've taken him for granted."

"This final straw, make him go far away from here." Lucy replied closes her book. "Leni, you remember the tine Lincoln have that Princess Pony book?"

Leni tab her finger. "Actually yeah, it's really strange of him reading that kind of book. He usually does reading in Savvy Ace. So weird."

"It's Ace Savvy Leni, and tell you truth." Lucy said as oldest look at her. "It's was me...Lincoln took the fall and being grounded."

Leni is surprise at this, a girl like Lucy read kind book but still she is 8. "Why Lincoln do that?"

"He knew what it's like to be made fun of for liking something embarrassing as this Princess Pony book. He didn't want me to be humiliated by you guys." Lucy said while looking down on the floor.

Leni looks distraught and feels bad, Lucy didn't deserve to be made fun of and Lincoln definitely didn't deserve to be blamed and not go to that comic convention. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry that me and the others made you feel this way," Leni replied in sadness, "We shouldn't make fun of you for liking something we didn't expect for you to like. Just like how I've secretly liked Beast Boy from the Titans."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah, I didn't say anything because most of the girls consider him not as hot or cool as Robin, Aquaboy, and Kid Speedy." Leni replied while mispronouncing the names of the heroes, "Lincoln said that he likes Beast Boy, but the others think that Lincoln likes lame heroes. I personally think Beast Boy's hot though."

"You really don't care about appearance much, huh Leni?" Lucy points out.

"Unless it's about the fashionable wardrobe that needs a little tuneup, but not the person wearing the outfit." Leni points out as she sigh, "It's too bad about what happened to him."

"It's okay, Leni." Lucy replied while patting Leni's knee "He's a good hero in the team."

* * *

Rita washing the dishes, really good of getting off at what happened between the secret of her husband and worries of her son.

'Maybe little radio will help, thank you Luna for buying it for me.' Rita thought turn on the radio.

 _"You suck the words in my heart-"_

*Switch*

"We still be...just friends-"

*Switch*

 _"Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop way to my heart!"_

*Switch*

 _"Lastest news report of the news!"_

"Finally a station of news, I really get my item own radio instead of Luna's." Rita said as she washes the dishes.

 _"In the city, there's happens to be a new kind of hero who is a helpful one with Ben 10, Lucky Girl, Pen Gadget, and Tailsments Shninboi. Even helpful with the girls group called the PowerPuff Girls, he calling himself the Link."_

Rita look at the radio. "Link? It's that came from a video game, oh whatever...a good hero save the day makes a difference."

* * *

 **「Epic City's Park」**

Soon after lunch from the Nasty Burger, Dani hangs with Lincoln, Marco, and Star as they walk down to the park. Lincoln gets to know much more about his new friends. Marco is a red belt karate master as well as having to experience another dimension where he's older and time moves different, giving him the skills and experience of a mighty warrior. Star is known as a chaotic princess from her dimension, which Lincoln is still shocked by it, but in time it seems nothing surprises him.

"So your BFF is a talking, bodiless unicorn, named Ponyhead?" Dani asks Star.

"Yep! Well, I won't be seeing her much since she's having a world tour." Star responds, "Which is a relief since she can be exhausting. Though I do keep receiving her tweets every now and then."

"I'm surprised that you aren't that shocked about it, Lincoln," Marco told the boy.

"Eh, nothing surprises me anymore, and I've only been here for weeks," Lincoln replied.

"AAAAAHHH!"

A scream got the four noticed as many people at the park were running away, as an army of black and orange robots march up with lasers aiming at the people. "ROBOTS!?" Marco cries out in shock.

"They look like humans-" Lincoln stop to see a robot human pick a car. "nevermind."

"Whoever they are, they mess up our city!" Dani said surprising Lincoln, as she transform herself into a ghost: her hair is now white and eyes are green, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are baggy, and are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same D emblem as inside it's a P on her chest.

"You...a ghost?" Lincoln question in surprise.

"Yeah, have heard of Fentons yet. One of the family member is a celebrity hero who saved the world once." Dani said as she begin attacking the robots.

"We coming!" Star shout pull out her wand and she including Marco charge at the robots.

"It's go time!" Lincoln shout tab his watch but having a new icon. "A new form?"

Lincoln wastes no time as he slams the watch, which causes him to transform with a black ring forming around his waist. They split up to go up and down to change his appearance. Lincoln's white hair is changed to black, his clothes are changed into a black hoodie with pants, as he has white gloves and boots, with orange lines around his chest. His Biotrix icon is located on his chest.

"Whoa, I look the same," Lincoln said as he looks at himself, as his legs form a ghostly tail, "I'm a ghost? But how- Dani!" Lincoln cries out seeing Dani blasting the Sladebots, not realizing one of them aiming at her. He raises his hand to shoot out a green blast which disables the robot.

Noticing the blast, Dani turn and saw Lincoln in his ghost form "Lincoln? You're a ghost?"

"Not exactly." Lincoln replied, "I think my watch may have a strand of your DNA when we shook hands."

Lincoln grabbed the girl arms and quick thinking, he's turns invisible as the laser pass through them. Lincoln let go of her, he blasted the robot with his ray.

"That's take of that, you're welcome..." Lincoln said shocked to see the same girl from Gamestore. "Gaz?"

"You again?" Gaz question she look at him as he transforms back.

"Wait, you can recognize me?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Of course, with the same freckles and buck teeth, you're the same Link from before." Gaz said in deadpan, "So you're some kind of ghost now?"

"Pretty much." Lincoln respond as he blasts another robot out of the way, "What are these robots?"

"They're called Sladebots." Gaz answered, while focusing on her game, "They're these robots made by some criminal mastermind the Teen Titans fought. Since the Titans are off world or something, it's free game for them."

"Thanks for the tip, Gaz!" Lincoln comments as he blasts another group of Sladebots, "I owe you one!"

"No need for that, Spectro." Gaz respond.

"Spectro? I like it, thank for the name!" Lincoln said as he launches himself to phase through the Sladebots, which destroys them and make them fall apart.

Gaz glances at him, "Hmm, he doesn't look too bad." she admits while walking out as she plays her game.

Spectro went back to Dani, as they see the remaining Sladebots left, "I have a way to destroy them." Dani states.

"Really?" Spectro asks her.

"Yeah, just gotta cover your ears," she said as Spectro covers his ears.

"Guys! You gotta cover your ears!" Spectro shouts to Star and Marco.

"Got it!" Star said as she covers her ears.

"Wait, why?" Marco asked as he didn't get the chance.

Dani breaths in, as she gives a ghostly wale towards the remaining Sladebots. They each get hit with the wale as they short-circuited and break down to pieces. Some of them exploded by the head. It was then every Sladebot were destroyed.

"Wow Dani, that was some scream!" Spectro said in amazement.

"Thanks, it's called the Ghost Wale, my big bro taught me that," Dani replied with a victorious smile.

"HELLO? I'M HEARING RINGING!" Marco cries out, apparently, he's gone deaf from the scream.

"Oooh, should've covered your ears, Marco." Star states.

"Don't worry, he'll be getting his hearing back in about 7 hours." Dani replied.

"WHAT?" Marco scream

"Well that sucks." Spectro said sees a last remaining robot running away, he blasted it in far range. "Perfect shot."

But that robot suddenly started talking alot while static electricity came out, the others startled by that. Spectro goes to it and about to blasted it but until sees a red cube came out of it. The robot seem to be now broken down.

"What's that?" Spectro said as suddenly turns back into Lincoln.

'Recording processing.'

Lincoln look at his watch. "Biotrix?"

'Hologram program activated.'

The watch beam to the red cube, open up a big orange rectangular screen, as the others goes to Lincoln and spoke.

"Say Link, what are you doing?" Dani asked

"I think my watch about to show us something in the cube." Lincoln answered as the screen shows a strange place. "A lab?

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a girl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a Bubbles who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest of the gang catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the gang came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 ** _Looks like gonna be more surprised of next page, so sign out! Be sure Follow, Favorite, and Review!_**

 ** _Trust me, next gonna be huge and my favorite!_**


	9. Ch 1: Page 9

_**I'm gonna get this story rolling.**_

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a giant monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Page 9**

It's in the afternoon at the park, Lincoln and new friends; Dani Fenton, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. Lincoln called all his friends even Steven came back to know the news.

"So Link, since we back what's up the news?" Ben asked

"Guys, when me and my new friends stop this Sladebots, I got a hold of a recording message. But promise me that you all not to tell anyone right now." Lincoln said in serious.

"Just what is it?" Buttercup asked in annoyed.

Lincoln look at his watch. "Biotrix, show us the recording."

Biotrix open up a hologram screen that static showing until a certain showing of a lab. The lab showing a lots machinery and strange symbol. Until a little white man wearing a mad lab coat with black gloves and boots.

 _"Testing...Recording 215, I'm Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. A scientist studies of Reach tech and seem building a strange energy that made people true Meta Humans. So I captured some worthy people be in my experiments."_

The group shocked of what this recording means, but Lincoln, Dani, Star, and Marco only glare at the screen. The men shows the lots of capsules, in people that people is screaming of lots of electricity surging through their bodies.

"This is...horrible." Blossom said.

"Most troubling, human experimentation is mad science." Dexter states in disturbed.

"Oh man." Ben said feeling sick to the stomach.

"Where is this facility from anyway?" Buttercup demands and anger. "Cause I want to split skulls for hurting innocent kids and teens."

"Dexter, would you do the honors since you're smart?" Lincoln asks the boy genius.

"I shall do what I can." Dexter said, hooking a USB cord onto the Sladebot as he taps onto the computer, as he pinpoint the location, "Chang Labs."

"It's says it's in the deep forest near Epic City, heavily security of Sladebots."

"We should report the Justice League, Men in Black, Avengers, Teen Titans, or Plumbers?" Bubbles asked

"Then what comes after; more question about how I get the record, busy in their own work, and it's won't believe cause we just kids." Lincoln answered with a frown. "I'm sorry Bubbles, for once...but we on our own for this."

Ml"So since we're the ones who learned about this, that means we're gonna have to go to Chang Labs ourselves." Jade said.

"But how do we get there? How a bunch of us are gonna go in undetected?" Penny asked.

"Ahem," Star spoke as all turn to her, as she held up a pair of scissors, "I know a way to go to this lab."

"Um guys, are sure we can do this?" Marco asked others look at him. "I mean, I cool fight of couple Sladebots. But this is level of extreme that can serious hurt."

That makes more sense to the young heroes, being uneasy about this until a certain kid speak.

"Listen guys..."

They turn to Lincoln who has a confident that is serious smiled. "I been here this city in couple days, and I don't know it changes me. But you guys help me, train my powers, and getting know the city. I standing with people having powers and great ways of using those powers for great things. My grandfather always says have your friends back, so I'm gonna look out for all of you cause you all my friends."

Lincoln pull out his hand. "So who ready for some saving?"

Dexter adjusted his glasses, as he states "I agree with you, Lincoln Loud."

"Same here." Dani replied.

"You can count on us." Blossom said as Bubbles and Buttercup agrees.

"Me and Ben will do anything to help." Gwen said.

"Yeah, it's hero time everytime." Ben states.

I'll help you guys cause it's the right thing to do." Steven states.

"Same for us." Jade and Penny said.

"I can help too." Timmy states.

"I'm excited for this superhero mission, right Marco?" Star asked her best friend.

Marco sigh as he replied "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt but to help free those guys."

"Let's do this." Lincoln said as turn to certain three girls. "Girls, I wanna you three stay here if we getting danger and Lucy will protect you two."

"I know, we understand Lincoln, please bring back those people." Suzy replied

"And be careful all of you and go out there and save the day!" Tootie shout raises her fist to the air.

"I'll protect them Lincoln, that's promise!" Lucy shout

Lincoln turn to Star and give her a nodded, Star cut the air and make a big portal. All of then walked in and Lincoln the last one he spoke to himself.

"It's go time." Lincoln whispered

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

After the finish of dinner, the girls watching lastest episode of Dream Boat. Well not all of them, coming down is Lucy who hiding on her back. She's see all of the girls are here, so the parents are in their room.

"Mom, dad! Can you come out for a second!" Lucy called out

That parents came out and Rita spoke. "Lucy you called?"

Lucy take a breath. "I want something that tell you all out of myself."

"Well, what is it?" Lori asked her.

"If this is about some curse you've placed us..." Lynn said but Leni hushes her.

"Well, it's actually something that has happened a few months ago, about that toilet incident," Lucy held up the Princess Pony book in front of the family, making them both confused.

"That Princess Pony book? Doesn't that belong to Lincoln?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, can't believe he clogged up the toilet up with that." Lynn Sr said bitterly.

"Why are you telling us something we've already know?" Lynn questions.

"Actually, this book doesn't really belong to Lincoln," Lucy states as she sigh, "It actually belongs to me. I was the one who clogged the toilet with this, Lincoln was just covering for me."

You? Those things actually belonged to you?" asked Lola, before giving Lucy a suspicious look. "And how can you prove that, huh? For all we know, you could be trying to take the blame for him instead!"

"Lucy, I know that Lincoln means a lot to you, but you shouldn't try to cover for him. We all know that those comics were his." added Lori, with the others nodding in agreement.

"That's why I've got this in order to prove it." replied Lucy, holding up a videotape for her family to see.

"Wait how you get videotape?" Luan asked

"Coming from a girl who videotape us all the time." Lucy said make the jokster feel uneasy.

As soon as the tape had finished playing, the other Louds simply sat there in silence, completely dumbstruck at what they had just seen - Lucy's claim had been completely valid after all, proving that the Princess Pony comics belonged to her and not Lincoln.

While Rita and Lynn Sr. felt guilt over punishing their son and causing him to miss out on his convention that day, the Loud sisters realized that they had teased and picked on their brother for a month for no good reason at all.

"There's one thing I don't get - why did Lincoln say that those comics were his?" questioned Luan, wondering why her brother did such a thing.

"I told him that I was worried that the rest of you would give me grief over them if you ever found out they were mine." replied Lucy before letting out a sigh. "Even someone like myself needs a break from the darkness sometimes and those comics provided that break for me, Lincoln likely took the blame and the fall...because he got my back, a good brother he is."

"To think that he would do something like that...man, we really screwed up on messing with him for a month about those things..." muttered Luna, feeling lots of times guilt over how she had mocked and teased Lincoln over the comics.

While the other sisters started sharing sentiments of agreement, Lynn sat there in silence. While a small part of her felt bad that she had joined in on hazing her brother about the comics, it was quickly quashed by another, much larger part of her that was still sour about her loss earlier and wanted a scapegoat in order to take her mind off of the humiliation she had suffered during today's game.

And Lucy had just unknowingly provided it to her with her confession.

"Wow...never thought you'd like something as girly as that, Lucy." said Lynn before her voice took on a more taunting tone. "I guess I should start calling you Ponygirl now, huh?"

"Go ahead and get it all out of your system, Lynn. I'll wait." replied Lucy, prompting Lynn to start hurling more taunts and insults at her.

While this was going on, the others thought back to the month they had given their brother grief over those comics, feeling guilt over the fact they had mocked and taunted him when it was Lucy who owned them. After hearing Lynn start to haze their sister however, that guilt started to turn into anger - anger over realizing that they had ridiculed the wrong person all this time. Anger at Lucy for not coming clean with the truth sooner.

Well, now they were going to give her a taste of what they had put their brother through in order to teach her a lesson.

Almost immediately, the other sisters aside from Leni (Who having sadden look for her sister), Luna (Who still look down of having guilt), Lana (Who feel uneasy of not wanna make a mistake like did to her brother) and Lily (who just confused and crying due to the shouting) started hurling taunts and insults at their gothic sister as well, causing her usual stoic demeanor to start cracking away as tears started to form in her eyes

Rita felt uneasy about half of her daughters ranting on about Lucy, who looks like she's about to cry. Before she could break it off, however, Lynn Sr steps in.

"Lucy, you don't know how disappointed I am about you for not coming clean about this." he told her strictly, giving her a cold look, "You let Lincoln take the fall for your own mistakes and never live up to tell us about it until now."

"I know that, dad, I-"

"Let me finished." He cuts her off, "You're grounded for three months, that means no TV, no going to your club activities, and no...um...talking to spirits!"

Those her father's words, Lucy finally had enough and ran out of the room, tears streaking heavily down her face.

"Lucy wait!" Leni shout runs after her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone stop from their tracks, they turn to see Rita who has completely red face in anger, now she full of anger.

"I cannot believe that you girls would do something like this to your own sister, especially after she brought us all here to clear your brother's name about those comic books. Something that, if I recall correctly, you girls ridiculed him about for well over a month!" Rita shouts accusingly, causing the girls to look down in shame.

"But mom, Lucy-"

"Is sorry for what she's done. This guilt of hers was eating her up, and if all of you were in Lucy's shoes, Lincoln would've did the same for any of you to hide some embarrassing secrets you have from each other."

Half of the sisters felt guilty as their mom has a point. The other half looks bad now that Rita scolds them, some consider unfair that they get yelled at. "Lori, Luan, Lynn, and Lola, you're grounded to your rooms, and that goes for you, dear." she said pointing at her husband.

"Me? What did I-" Lynn Sr dare not to question more after Rita gave him an intimidating glare, "Yes, dear." he said looking down, as the girls and their father all go upstairs to their rooms. Leni went upstairs to Lincoln's room, as Rita sigh as she went up to follow Leni to Lincoln's room, where Lucy is.

* * *

Rita made it to the upper room, and she's Lincoln's room at the right end. She goes up it and gently knocking on the door, she says "Lucy, sweetheart...it's me. Can I come in?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Please...I just want to talk, okay? I'm not here to make fun of you or anything..."

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy's voice timidly asked "...You promise?"

"I do. Now please, open the door." replied Rita reassuringly. After a few seconds, the door cracked open slightly with Leni, who got suspicion look on her face.

"Are the others with you mom?" Leni asked

"No just me, I wanted comfort my baby." Rita answered with sadden tone.

Rita went to sit beside Lucy who looks sad and tired. Rita pat her on the back as Lucy went to hug her mother.

"I-I-I miss him, mom." Lucy cried out.

Rita sadden and spoke. "Me too sweetie, we all misses him...I just wish I can stop this from happening...I'm not worthy being called girls."

Leni and Lucy shocked she said that. "Mom...don't say that-"

"No girls, I never thought of Lincoln's feelings until now. I'm promise...that gonna be a good mother to him until another summer stars." Rita said

"Yeah, I'm promise to be a good sister. I'll be having fun with my brother and don't care what sisters says, I'll stand by his side from now." Leni replied

Lucy look down. "I'm promise I won't spooked him, I will return something that he help me with my poems."

Leni look up at small window and thought. 'Linky, if you out there please know we so sorry and wanted you be safe.'

* * *

 **「Chang Lab」**

At night, the group has made it to the location to Chang Labs at the urban side of town. They were traveling from a technological vehicle made by Dexter. They were at a far distance from Chang Labs.

"This is the place." Dexter states.

"Okay, we all know what the plan is." Blossom asks them, "We send in a recon team to sneak inside to check out the place, where the cells are, and when trouble comes, that's when we call in backup."

"Here." Lincoln said raises his hand.

Dexter fix his glasses. "Affirmative."

Gwen who wearing her Lucky Girl outfit check her book. "Getting ready."

Penny who puts on her gadget belt. "On it."

Buttercup crack her knuckles. "I'm ready to break those who responsible."

Dani transforms into her ghost form. "Let's do this."

Lincoln look at backup team. "If I something goes wrong, we alarm you guys."

Star pull out her wand. "Got it Link!"

Bubbles nodded her head. "Yes Lincoln!"

Marco who seem wearing a red karate outfit with a hoodie, wearing a black color ninja headband matches arm bands and boots. "Red Hit is always on time."

Jade who now Tailsments Shinboi, putting on her arm braclets. "Make sure keep in the shadow."

Ben who crosses his arms. "Much of wanted to go in, but I just wanna follow the plan."

Steven activated his shield. "Be safe guys."

Timmy who wearing a black tuxedo suit with a pink short cape, pink masquerade mask, green tie, and wield a purple staff wand. "The Masked Magician will always have you guys back!"

"Then let's get in." Lincoln said as Star uses the scissors to open the portal. Lincoln press onto his watch, as he picks a hero to use and smash it.

He starts to shrink into the size of a thumb. His body is covered in an orange and black suit with the watch symbol on the chest, having orange gloves and boots, a silver belt around. He also wears a silver helmet with antennas and a mouthpiece.

"Fire-Ant." he said as he lands onto Gwen's shoulder. The recon team enters through the portal, which leads outside of Chang Labs.

"Dani, phase yourself in to find the backdoor." Gwen told her.

Dani turns invisible. "Got it."

Dani phase through the back of Cheng Lab, after little hearing smashing and a crash. The door open up to see two broken Sladebots, seeing Dani in the middle with a smile.

"Coast is clear." Dani spoken

Penny sees a computer in the wall, she goes to it and connect a wire to her glove, as open up a hologram computer. "Now for some hacking."

Buttercup goes to her. "What you doing, we need get going."

"Just a check, trying find a map to this place...finding the chamber room." Penny replied while typing.

"What do they stand for?" Dani asked.

"Some kind of code or symbol for each chamber. Must be where they kept their experiments." Dexter conducted.

"I suggest we split into four groups to check them out." Blossom states. "What else is there?"

"There's an experimentation room, and then there's a chamber below the four chambers...Project One for All." Penny concludes.

"What does that mean?" Buttercup asked.

"One way to find out, go find Project One for All. Me and Dani will go down there." Fire-Ant said.

"Me and Blossom will check out Chamber Kr." Dexter replied (Superboy - Kr)

"Me and Buttercup will check out Chamber Pl." Penny said. (Kamala - Pl = Polymorph)

"Guess I'll go check out Chambers C and RR." Gwen said.

"I'll come back for you on C and RR." Dani notes, "After me and Fire-Ant check out Project One for All, who knows what kid is trapped in."

And so, the teams go to the locations in first freeing the people who in same rooms. In team, Dexter and Blossom work together by destroying the Sladebots, Buttercup mostly destroying Sladebots by herself as Penny trying to find the chamber. Gwen going in by using stealth magic. Dani and Fire Ant manage go down the levels through by Dani's invisible.

Dani and Fire Ant finally made it, sees nothing but chamber nearby and a computer. Including a big robot standing front of them.

"Well this is just great." Dani said in deadpan.

"Quick, throw me to it!" Fire Ant shout

Dani picks up Fire Ant and flicks him towards the robot. He makes it inside the robot as inside he breaks the wires and circuitry. Fire Ant then focus on the Pym Particle energy to grow into extra-size, bursting the robot with flames around him.

"Neat trick." Dani comments.

Fire Ant transforms back as turning into Lincoln. "Thanks, officially for me that my timer go down faster when I grow times." he goes to the chamber. "Now get him or her out...no way."

Dani goes to him. "What you waiting...whoa!"

In front of the two, they saw someone inside the pod. He was green skinned with long green hair. His body athletic, wearing only black shorts. He is hooked into wires and patches all over, as his whole body is covered in purple vein lines, glowing lines.

"Is that...?" Lincoln said in shock.

"But it can't be, he's...AHH!" Dani cries out after getting zapped.

"Dani-AHHH!" Lincoln cries out as he's been zapped as well.

"What have we here." spoke the tall figure wearing a black helmet sith three green eyes, having six black mechanical spider-legs on his backpack. "Professor Chang would be interested with our little guests."

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a girl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a Bubbles who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest of the gang catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the gang came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more...**


	10. Ch 1: Page 10

**I made this longer, I kinda really tired of making it...this is for you guys.**

* * *

 _ **OPENING:**_

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_

 _Lincoln standing top of a huge tower, while looking at the sky in thought and question look in his face._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln jumped off of the building while pulls up his left sleeve , revealing a metallic wrist object tab the screen and slam it which created flash of light._

 ** _Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured_**  
 ** _It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more_**

 _Lincoln standing with sadness covering in darkness while far from in the background his sisters smiling as in the light._

 _ **In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am**_  
 _ **I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions**_

 _Lincoln walking through the darkness while passing by mirrors, inside is him I'm the past of his lifetime._

 _ **I'll walk down the pathless road**_  
 _ **Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin**_

 _Lincoln sees a white open door, he begin to walking toward it until he sprint in fast and jumped through it._

 _ **Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away**_  
 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel now**_  
 _ **I won't let it go the way someone wants it to**_

 _Lincoln keep going through the door while changing into something else, he made the door. At the end, he back to the city as sees a giant monster attacking it while seven kids stopping it._

 _ **Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times**_  
 _ **Embracing even my sadness, I'll run**_

 _Lincoln hands begin to glow making flaming energy, he forming a ball in his hands._

 _ **I can never return to you again**_  
 _ **The way I want me to, I wanna change**_

 _Lincoln release the ball making the scene black out._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Page 10**

Lincoln seem running through seem to be New York City, he getting nervous not because he's in weird dream...he and Dani got captured and seem see a familiar hero that happened to be dead...or they heard.

"I gotta go back, we in big problem and I taking a nap!" Lincoln shout hits head. "Ow! Okay, hitting my head won't solve it!"

Lincoln see New York is really is a ghost town, he look around until sees a dojo. "That place used to be shut down over years...then maybe."

Lincoln goes to the dojo and sees really nice garden area, even see lady who seem looking at the pond. She seem is a chinese women with white skin, long black hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a white kimono robe with wooden sandals.

Lincoln goes to her. "Hello maim I'm Lincoln Loud, is this place have people."

She turn to him and smile. "Why yes young man, I'm Tang Shen."

Lincoln politely bow to her in Japanese way, he feel the positive arua around her. "It's good to meet you Tang Shen. But I kinda need to go, not be rude but I'm need to back to real to world to save my friends."

Tang Shen stand up and smile. "I understand, but I wanted you to meet someone, he's really wanted you to meet him."

"Okay, who?" Lincoln asked as Tang Shen moves away for the person to come forward. Lincoln is a bit surprised.

He is a tall humanoid rat with brown fur and a chip on his ear. He has golden eyes and a flake of his beard. He wears a red japanese robe with a black belt. Lincoln is surprised by the large ratman in front of him.

"Lincoln Loud, it is an honor to meet you." he spoke with an authoritative tone.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe. Seeing his aura radiates good chi.

"I was once a human named is Hamato Yoshi of the Hamato Clan. But after a mutation, you can referred to me as Master Splinter." he explained.

"It's nice to meet you Master Splinter." Lincoln said as he was got to his knees. " I will want to stay here and wanted to talk to you and Tang Shen. But unfortunately, I can't...I got feeling my friends needed me back."

Master Splinter smiled. "A wise words of a person who risk a life to save others." Sees Lincoln sadden. "What's the matter young one."

"It's just that I transforms back and my watch has now in time out." Lincoln said with a sigh. "Just wish I can know some attack or defense."

"That reason why you here."

Lincoln look up to see Splinter and Tang Shen brings one of their hands and suddenly golden chi arua coming out and goes toward Lincoln. He can feel his whole body even skeleton moving in great new kind of feeling.

"Now you have the Hamato Clan chi in you, all the learning lives in you now. In return, I wanted you to help me." Splinter said

Lincoln nodded. "Everything Master Splinter."

"My sons; Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. They got capture and send to exactly same lab you and your friends there." Splinter said surprise Lincon. "Please save them, I wanted to freed them and make sure they safe, along their friend she name is April O Neil."

"I can do that, what are they; like...rats?" Lincoln question.

"Not quite...they are the teenage mutant ninja turtles." Splinter answered even Lincoln get confused. "I explained to you when you come back."

"Good idea." Lincoln replied as he getting invisible.

* * *

 **[Chang's Lab]**

Lincoln winced as he opens his eyes, finding himself trapped on an X-shaped table. Next to him is Dani who's in the same position, both bound by their arms and legs with metal cuffs.

"Oh great, we've gotten ourselves into some trouble." Lincoln berates himself.

"You have indeed." spoke a sinister voice as Lincoln turns to find two people. The guy with the mechanical spider-legs on his pack comes forward, and alongside him is a fat man with seaweed black hair, goggles, sickly pale skin, and wears a green hazmat suit with a metal brace that has four mechanical arms, with one of them holding a knocked-out Penny Gadget.

"Penny!" Lincoln yelled. "Who are you and let her go!"

"Looks like the boy hasn't heard about us, Marcel." the octopus man states.

"Indeed, Octavius." the spider guy responds, "I am Dr. Roger Marcel, a mad inventor known as Spydah. My associate here is Dr. Otto Octavious, also known as Dr. Octopus."

"It appears that Chang Labs is being intruded by children," Octopus said as he places Penny on the X-shaped table, cuffing her. "You children will be perfect for our experimentations."

"Experimentations? What kind of experiments!?" Lincoln demands.

"If you must know, it is to develop young superpower enforcers for Chang's contact." Spydah states as he crawls around the room, "He wanted to do research on how to control the metagenes that lay dormant on humanity, so we get teenagers and children like you for our experimentations."

"What? That's just wrong! You can't perform experimentations on kids and teens!" Lincoln told them.

Spydah looks at Lincoln's watch, as he responds "You have an interesting watch, like the other boy who Dr. Animo rants about." Spydah states as one of his spider-legs transform into a buzzsaw, "I would enjoy getting it out of your wrist."

Lincoln looks shocked and frightens as the buzzsaw goes near his arm. However, his watch glows as it shoots electricity at the buzzsaw, shocking Spydah. He screams as he is blasted out from Lincoln. After he crashed, Lincoln saw his watch still glowing and changing through different icons.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"It appears that your watch has a defense mechanism." Dr. Octopus conducted while Spydah gets up, wincing.

"Insolent child, you will pay for that!" Spydah told Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

Gwen sneak through the corridors, finding herself at the location where Chambers C and RR are. She senses someone coming out as she hid herself, hearing kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" cries out a teenage girl with red hair, green eyes, peach skin with freckles. She appears to wear a yellow one-piece while being grabbed by a blue-haired woman in a blue turtleneck, white lab jacket, black skirt, and stiletto boots.

"Don't try to resist," she said as she grabs the struggling girl, and place her over her shoulder as she walks down to the lab table. "Your telepathic abilities needs study."

"Let me go!" girl shout struggling as trying l to break free.

"Don't break free Ms. April O Neil, it's for the best." lady said happens to be Esdeath by the nametag.

Gwen sees her in danger, so she gonna help her. She look at her book and read it. "What's the spell...A static blast...no, maybe s metal capture spell."

Esdeath went to the table and place April there. She clamps two steel cuffs onto April's wrists and ankles, separates them as April screams for help. Esdeath place a headband on April, as she goes to the machine to press a button.

"Now, let's run through some tests." Esdeath said as she taps onto the panel, where mechanical arms sprout underneath the table as it begins tickling April by her armpits, sides, legs and feet.

"AHahahaha nohohoho!" April cries out in laughter.

"Yes, try to get those arms off of you with your mind." Esdeath said, blushing while smiling lustfully with her tongue sticking out.

Gwen is about behind Esdeath, as she raises her hand up to try to put a spell on Esdeath, who spoke "If you want to try something, girly, I dare you to."

Gwen is shocked that Esdeath knew she was behind her. As Esdeath turns around giving Gwen a smirk.

"You think you can just sneak around and try to fight me?" She asked as she creates an ice blade from her hand, "I hope you're prepared to be my next test subject, Lucky Girl."

Esdeath about to stab her but Gwen doing a back flips as standing front of April. Gwen raises her hand as glows in blue aura.

"Sona Metona Dela." Gwen spoken

Suddenly Esdeath area is surrounding by metal pipes that comes out of the ground. Begin to tangled up Esdeath all over her body went revealing her legs, stomach, and busts.

M"Oh~!" Esdeath cries out.

Gwen turns to April as she uses purple slicers to destroy the mechanical arms and the metal cuffs. April then takes the headband off, as she helps get April up.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked her.

"We need to run, now!" April told her, as an ice beam hits passing the two as it hits a wall.

"You're not going anywhere," Esdeath said as she freezes the metal pipes off of her, ice forms around her. "You two will be ice blocks before you get the chance to leave."

Gwen and April look scared as Esdeath shoots out icicles at them. But the two felt intangible, making the ice beams miss as the two were phase out to a wall.

The two were shocked that they avoided being turn into ice cubes. As they turn around and saw Dani in front of them.

"Hey guys, looking for some help?"

"Dani, we need to-"

"Don't worry, Gwen. Backup's already on their way." Dani assures.

"Come on, we need to free my friends." April told her.

"Alright, but first, you're gonna need some pants." Dani told April as Gwen turns around with a blush.

Esdeath sees them phase through the walls, she gets really angrily as getting freeze through the pipes. "Dame it!"

* * *

Dr. Chang who having a robotic battle suit, fighting off Dexter who having metal static gauntlets and Blossom who in her fighting stance. Behind Dr. Chang is chamber of Kr; who is a young men with white skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Who seem wearing fully white bodysuit with a red S shield logo...like Superman!

"You made a Superman clone?!" Dexter question angrily

Dr. Chang who just smiling. "Not I made this clone, I just made a deal with the Reach. They say if I keep a eye on their special clone of there's, I might finally have the tech to made army of my own."

"The Reach, the alien invasion army?! You really think you can trust them after what they done?!" Blossom question

"No, just I wanted to get my deal. Now back away or I gonna kill you two!" Dr. Chang shout

"As if you can!" Dexter states as he shoots static energy at Dr. Chang, while Blossom shoots her ice breath at his robotic suit. The robotic suit breaks down as Chang fell onto the floor, now looks at the two confronting him.

"No tricks." Dexter states.

"You may be smart, but I'm smarter!" Chang press a trigger, as his body starts to bulge. His skinny body turns to mass of muscles, becoming more bulkier as his flesh tears off. His skin turns gray as his eyes turns yellow.

"What's happening to him?" Blossom asked.

"He's injected himself some kind of enhance formula, turning him into...a Blockbuster." Dexter said, familiar with Project Blockbuster that was a shelved government plan to enhance their soldiers.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" Blockbuster shout as he slam down to the ground.

Both of them back away from him, as Dexter check his nanotech gauntlets makes Blossom look at him. "What you doing?"

"Matches his strength, you freed Superboy while I take care of him." Dexter said as his nanotech appear, as form a Dexo-2000.

Blockbuster charge at Dexter, who block his punch. Blossom flew to the controller. She begin to typing on the computer, a little difficult but she manage to open the pod as Superboy falls down to the ground.

"Uhhhh..." Superboy open his eyes and he's standing up. "What's going huh?"

* * *

 ** _Earlier..._**

The back up team seem to be sitting in the vehicle, while they chat to each other. Some like Ben, Jade, Timmy, and Star are impatient to get in and fight.

"So that's how me and Jackie find the snake talisman." Jade said as others says 'awww'.

"Well me and Crystal Gems stopping any crystal monsters and help the world in our own places." Steven said

* * *

Suddenly Dani phases her head through the vehicle, causing the backup team to be startled.

"Guys! We need backup." Dani told them.

"You don't have to scare us to tell us!" Ben said holding his chest.

"Then if backup's you want, then it's time for backup." Star said as she holds her scissors, cuts the air to open a portal entrance to the lab.

* * *

Lincoln sees Penny robot about to open his lock, until he sees Spryan typing on a strange machine. "What are you doing?"

"The final phase...makes these teens into final change and getting their powers even willing serve us and worthy slaves." Spryan answered

* * *

Lincoln saw Spydah getting up, as Dr. Octopus comes towards Lincoln with a electric probe.

"Time to finish you off and take that watch, boy," Spydah told Lincoln.

"Indeed, accept the inevitable-OOF!" Dr. Octopus is suddenly blasted by Star's wand. She stood there along with Marco who karate kicks Spydah out from Lincoln.

"Star, free them!" Marco told her, as Star went to break Lincoln, Dani, and Penny out with her magic.

"Are you three alright?" Star asks them.

"Yeah, we'll be good," Dani said as she changes into her ghost form. "Take Penny to Dexter's vehicle, she's knocked out."

"Got it." Star summons a cloud as Marco place Penny there, as the large pink cloud takes Penny outside to Dexter's vehicle. The portal closes as Star told him "The rest are coming around inside."

"You think you've all won?" Spydah said as he gets up, "There are more in this facility, the most dastardly scientists in the hero's wanted lists are here. If you think of escaping out of here alive, think again!"

* * *

Gwen, Dani and April, who now wears a pair of jersey shorts thanks to Dani finding her a spare, ran through the corridors of the place.

"They should be around here!" April told them.

"Who?" Dani replied.

"My friends." April told them, as she looks at the cellblock, "Right there!" she said as she ran in. Gwen and Dani followed as they find a cell holding four shadowy figures, "Guys, I'm here. Are you four alright?"

"April? Is that you?"

"Alright April, you're free!"

"Oh April, I've been worried sick!"

"Who are the pipsqueaks?"

"These pipsqueaks just saved your friend live...now stand back!" Dani shout makes blasted at bars, opening up the four figures.

Gwen sees them come out and shocked. "Whoa...I thought you guys huh...humans."

"Not exactly...I'm Leonardo." spoken a wise voice humanoid turtle who has blue ninja bandana, and blue straps belt.

"We are awesome turtles dudette...I'm Michelangelo, but you can called me Mikey." spoken a surfer voice humanoid turtle who has orange ninja bandana, orange belt.

"Salutations, I'm Donatello, but most call me Donny." spoke the smart-sounding humanoid turtle who wears a purple bandana, purple belt.

"The name's Raph, short for Raphael." spoke the more scarred humanoid turtle who wears a red bandana and a red belt.

"Did they hurt you?" Gwen asks Raph in concern.

"Nah, I'm just rough," Raph replied.

"Well let's keep moving before someone shows up-" April said interrupt by hearing above them. "Some russian voice kid in trouble of taking down a blue monster...above us."

"You really do have telepathic powers." Dani said as she grabbed her. "Well time to help them out."

* * *

Dexter struggling to keep Dr. Chang to get close to Superboy who is weak and tired while Blossom check on him. "If only I make a cure-OOF!"

Dexter send to the wall as sees Dr. Chang charge at him. Until a certain green human turtle Raph hits Dr. Chang on his face makes the blue skin mad scientist falla down. "Thank you...green skin turtle guy."

"I'm a real turtle, and I so ready beat this guy for capturing us." Raph said pounded his fists.

"Well it be better if we have our weapons." Leo said

"Really, what kind of weapons you do?" Dexter asked

"Nunchucks/Katanas/Staff/Sai." the turtles said in union

Dexter's nanobots begin to transform into four weapons of turtles spoken off; with their color schemes.

"Oh yeah thanks man!" Mikey shout spin the nunchucks.

"Now we're armed," Raph said holding his sais.

"I gotta say, nice tech for a boy genius," Donny comments looking at his silver bo-staff.

"Thanks, I'll send you my bill," Dexter said as his arm cannons charge.

"Alright, team. Let's beat this mad scientist." Leo told while holding his swords.

Chang grunts as he looks at the Turtles, Dexter, Blossom and Buttercup as he roared at them.

* * *

Lincoln, Gwen, Marco, and Star traveling through the place to find Chamber of PI, C, RR, and above all One for All.

"Are you sure is him? The news said he's-" Gwen said

"I know, but I see him my very own eyes. He's actual alive, it's a big shocking discovery." Lincoln replied

"But the Titans say they can't him in the last fight." Gwen said until she see a door. "Wait stop, Penny map said door B4. This must be the other chamber."

Just that, Star blasted the door down, four see chamber that has four girls.

PI: A young girl with light brown skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a blue one piece suit.

C: a lady with white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes wearing a green one piece suit that shows her legs.

RR: Another girl with long pink hair, peach skin, scarlet eyes, wears a orange two-piece bikini showing her hourglass figure, long legs and large chest.

"Why are these girls are all here?" Star questions.

"I don't know, but I fear something these scientists are up to no good with them." Marco said.

"You shouldn't have come to these chambers, now!" spoke a digitalize voice as something phase up in front of them. A green skin ghostly man with a white mullet, sunglasses, crooked teeth, and wears a black poncho and suit, "I, Technus, the ghostly genius mad scientist that has plans to turn these girls into weapons under Chang's orders!"

"Like that gonna happened?" Lincoln said as he tap on his watch, suddenly his watch doing static glowing. "What's wrong with the Biotrix?"

Lincoln sees the watch symbol pop up and no thinking he slam and he starts to transform into one of kind; His hair is more sharp spiky with blue highlights, his eyes is green with marks of blue lightning. His clothes now blue short jacket, orange v neck shirt, blue jeans with a belt with the Biotrix symbol, and knee orange running boots.

"Whoa, I'm somehow electrifying," he said as his hands' sparks up.

"You may have transformed, child, but you cannot beat the mighty power of Technus!" Technus states as he uses his powers to control the wires around him, aiming at the four.

In the flash, the wires suddenly got chopped up in pieces. Everyone was shocked to see a eletric blur went pass Technus, realized Lincoln did that.

"Whoa I'm superspeed now like a spark...I got it Navy Spark!" Lincoln shout introduce is new form.

"Don't get cocky, child, machine is everywhere!" Technus shout getting more wires.

"Well tried get me robotic geezer!" Spark shout do little jumping as stretching.

"Come on, let's free those girls." Penny told Star and Marco, as they agree to let Navy Spark deal with Technus while they free the captive girls.

Technus has the machines and wires all around him, turning him into a mechanical robot with buzzsaws, laser cannon and rocket jet boots. He charge towards Navy Spark who bounce up to hit his armor, which receives damage. Technus tries to swipe at him with his buzzsaw hand, but Spark dodges it with his speed, punching the joint of it causing it to fry it with electricity.

"You're too slow!" Spark shouts.

"Grrr...perhaps you wanna little challenge then." Technus said created his own robotic suit. "Behold my super Technus suit, nothing can stop it."

Spark sees the screw driver and a wrench. "I bet to differ."

Spark grabbed the screwdriver and wrench as runs to Technus, running all over the robot who keep swinging his arm. Spark stop at his track, as Technus look at his body.

"Ha! You didn't even scratch me!" Technus shout

"Not even wanted to hurt you." Spark said dropping loads of screws and bolt.

Suddenly all the parts of Technus he gather up just falling apart from each other, only one working is the head.

"Impossible! I Technus not wanna be lose to a brat!" Tehnus shout

"Well you are light headed." Spark said rubbing his stomach. "You know, I moved some chili dogs."

"Foolish boy, I'm the one working on the chamber and almost complete!" Technus shout with a smile.

Then the chambers starts to glowing in bright light as hearing screaming, Gwen look at Technus with a glare. "What did you do?!"

"Our plan, in another hour...those chambers will be complete and the teens and kids will be in our royal minions!" Technus shout as he laughed.

Navy Spark looks at the connections of each chamber, as all goes down to a plug. He knows it's a risky theory, but he has to save those girls. He uses his speed to go up the plug, as he shoots electricity from his hand, destroying the plug thus discharging the chambers as the girls stop screaming.

"What!? No!" Technus shouts.

"Looks like your plans are obsolete." Navy Spark quips.

"You think you have stopped me? For I, Technus, shall-AAAHHH!" Technus shouts as he felt a beam sucking him into something. It was Dani who holds a silver thermos as she sucks Technus in. "You haven't seen the last of me, blue spiky chiiiiiiilllllllld!" he cries out before getting completely sucked in.

"The Fenton Thermos, never leave home without it." Dani comments holding her thermos.

"Nice one girl." Spark said as he high five each other.

"Uhhh..."

Everyone turn to see Star and Marco bringing out the girls. All of them open their eyes and see the heroes.

"W-Where are we?" Pink girl asked

"Your safe now, we saved you three from mad scientists, state you girls names." Marco said

"Cammy." blond women said

"Rebecca Riku." pink hair girl respond

"Kamala Khan." brown hair introduce

"It's good you girls are-what the sec?" Spark said stop by quick thought.

"What's wrong?" Star asked

"Technus said all of the chambers, you ladies are out, Dexter and Blossom freed the Kr chamber, which means..." Spark said as Dani realize what he thinking.

"BEAST BOY STILL IN CHAMBER AS CHANGING HIM!" Dani scream

* * *

Cannonbolt roles all over the Sladebots as the group comes charging through. Steven held his pink shield to block the lasers, while Bubbles uses her speed to break each Sladebot down. Jade uses her speed of the Rabbit talisman to crash against the Sladebots while using the Ox talisman to one-punch them into pieces. Timmy uses his magic to tear the Sladebots apart, with magic waves coming out of his hands.

"Cool powers, Timmy. Is that like, quantum energy or something?" Steven asked him.

"Uh yeah, let's go with that." Timmy replied.

"What's going on with them, we can't hold on any longer!" Jade shout break down few Sladebots.

"She right, I wanna tried out my move but don't wanna hurt you guys!" Bubbles shout kick a Sladebots.

"We gonna keep on holding on until-" Cannonbolt said

"ARGGHHHHHH!"

Burst out of the wall is other then Superboy who crashes into few of the Sladebots and breaking them apart piece by piece.

"Hey, save some for us!"

Jumping out of the wall is the ninja turtles, as begin to attacking the Sladebots as Blossom, Dexter, and April came out.

Jumping out of the wall is the ninja turtles, as begin to attack the Sladebots as Blossom, Dexter, Buttercup, and April came out.

"Are those...giant turtles?" Jade asked in shock.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get to the One for All Chamber." Dexter states.

"Why's that? Who's there?" Steven asked.

"Let's just say that these guys have been keeping a hero locked up for a really long time." Blossom said as her eyes narrow.

* * *

Dani phases through the wall as Spark she grabbed on, they see One for All chamber glowing as hearing screaming.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, we getting you out-" Spark said

"Lincoln watch out!" Dani shout

Dani grabbed Spark as she flew away as a big object hits the ground. Both kids blushed of both faces really close to each other, they quickly separate.

"Let's not speak this to anyone!" Spark said quickly.

"Agree." Dani replied as both get ready.

"So you two tried to get to the chamber, think again!"

Both of them sees the one and only Dr. Animo who riding on his mutant frog that full of armory. "It's nearly completion, I won't let it you two interfere here."

"Dani, take it outside." Spark ordered

"With pleasure." Dani said with a smirk.

Dani flew under the frog, as she turns invisible as so does the frog and Dr. Animo. She flys up in the ceiling while Dr. Animo scream.

"NOOOO!" Dr. Animo scream top of his lungs as he vanished.

"Not let my favorite hero being a mindless minion." Spark said he look at the chamber, he speed to go up the plug, as he shoots electricity from his hand, destroying the plug thus discharging the chamber "Hope he didn't change."

The chamber open up as smoke comes out, hearing coughing from the inside. A body comes out as drop to his knees...Spark eyes wide up, as the timer goes out as turns back into Lincoln.

"I'm too late." Lincoln whispered.

Lincoln see Beast Boy who now having tan skin, dirty blond hair reach his neck, and blue eyes. Lincoln goes to him as the young man look at the boy.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked little dizzy off.

Looks like he's not completely in control,' Lincoln thought, as he tells him "Call me Link, and I need to get you out of here!"

Beast Boy don't what's going on, but he see Lincoln eyes that are right and wrong of lifetime. "Sure, let's get outta here."

* * *

Dr. Animo is now surrounded with heroes, even angry of Ben 10 and Lucky Girl is here.

"So Animo, you gonna just stand down and go to prison easily peacefully or we just gonna kick your butt." Ben said activate his fully charge watch.

"You think win, I'm just getting started with my mutant beam!" Dr. Animo shout as activate his beam and blasted his frog.

The frog roars as begin to grow bigger two times and skin darker, it's eyes really blindness. "ROOOAAAARRR!"

Everyone startled by the size of it they backing away from it until they hearing a certain voice.

"Don't be scare you guys!"

They turn around to see Lincoln with Rebecca, Cammy, Kamala, and normal Beast Boy. With tied up mad scientist (except for Esdeath) with big metal.

"The frog still in control, if we get to the Dr. Animo she set it down..the frog turn back to normal." Lincoln said

"But it seem that about to moved to the city, what we gonna?" Jade asked

"I got a plan, here's we gonna do." Lincoln said as others look at him. "Star, PowerPuff Girls, Dani, since you girls can good at fly. Go to the eyes and attack it so can stall time, make so he don't go to city. Jade, Steven, Ben, Superboy, and TMNT, you guys stay on the ground and attack the feets, slow it down. Dexter, Marco, and Penny you guys go to the vehicle and bring the scientists with you so won't escape. Lucky Girl, you with me to get Dr. Animo."

"What can we do-" Beast Boy said only stop by Lincoln's hand.

"I'm sorry huh Beast Boy, but you lost your animal powers and the others likely don't know about their new ones. You gonna be with Dexter, Marco, and Penny. I'm sorry." Lincoln said as he tap on his watch. "You you guys are ready for the big boss?!"

"Yes!" Jade shout with big smile.

"I wanna finish this alll the way!" Bubbles shout

"Of course and good plab." Dexter said with a smile.

"I make sure that frog eyes are blind!" Buttercup shout

"Thats really hurt." Blossom said in deadpan.

"I make sure they won't leave my site!" Penny said

"Good plan." Steven said raises his shield.

"I got a perfect alien to used." Ben respond activated his watch.

"I will make a powerful bllllaassst!" Stae singed as make a twirl.

"The scientists will feel my fist if they escape." Marco  
said crack his knuckles.

"I used my Ghostly Wale again." Dani replied makes Marco back away from her.

"What possibly can go wrong?" Timmy said

"I promise to protect you and beat that guy." Gwen respond

"Okay, it's go time!" Lincoln shout as he slam his watch as he transforms.

Lincoln starts to transform, as his whole body turns to orange stone all over. His whole body bulks up. His face has more bricks with his eyes orange as his mouth is still human. He wears blue pants with the icon on the center of his waste, has brick covered hands and feet.

"Rocky Road is here!" declares Rocky Road in a Boston-like accent, "Let's take this frog down!"

So the heroes begin to attack the frog, as the monster going toward the Epic City. Star, PowerPuff Girls, Dani attacking the eyes much the frog uses his tongue to attack them. The legs that Jade, Steven, Ben who turn into Four-Arms, Superboy, and TMNT either attack or slashes on the legs.

"Those little runts, do they never give up!" Dr. Animo question angrily to see what's happening.

"Heroes never give up on what's is right!"

Dr. Animo turn to see Rocky-Road and Lucky Girl who carrying by Rock-Road on the back. "Why is you kids doing, we giving all power beyond this world."

"We're stopping you from hurting anyone, ya crackpot!" Rocky-Road said as Lucky Girl jumps off from his back.

"And stopping you from harming anyone else!" Lucky Girl said as she performs a spell, a pink bolt that sends an electric shock on Animo's helmet

"Argh!" Dr. Animo scream as he take off the helmet.

"You better stop this frog!" Rocky-Road shout

"Ahahaha, my new beam won't transform my frog in another hour and will destroy the city. Face it, you're-" Dr. Animo respond who got knock out by a pink blast.

"You read my mind." Rocky-Road said with a smile.

"He was getting on my nerve, we gotta find way to stop this frog." Lucky Girl said

* * *

Hover on the ground front of the frog; Dexter was driving off course, we see Dexter who driving, Marco, and Penny. While Beast Boy, Cammy, Rebecca, and Kamala sitting on the seats. The mad scientists are on the ground.

"They says about the frog transforms back about another hour." Dexter said

"What but that will take the frog get to the city!" Marco shout

"Maybe we-DEXTER WHAT'S OUT!" Penny shout

Dexter sees a big boulder, he lifted up the vehicle to the air as everyone hold on but a certain female didn't hold on. She fall to the ground makes everyone shocked about it.

"Rebecca!" Beast Boy shouts as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Wait stop!" Cammy shout

Beast Boy sees the frog about to come close, seeing the girl on the ground. The former Changling get angry as unaware purple energy comes to the veins to the body. He make a big jumped way to the frog's face, and his right hand form a fist, bringing to the back.

"SMASH!" Beast Boy roars as he send his out his fist.

*BOOM*

The frog monster was punched back away from Garfield's sudden punch. Gar's arm turns to purple, swollen from the impact. The frog mutant collapse onto the ground knocked out from the punch. Beast Boy jumps to carry Rebecca bridal style so she won't get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asks her.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied, as Beast Boy steps on somewhere safe.

Both of them turn to realized that they in entrance of Epic City. As soon everyone came to them, even Rocky-Road came down to with Lucky Girl on her back.

"Okay dude, that was awesome! How's you do that?!" Four-Arms said that transform back to Ben.

"Actually, I don't know...I just punched that frog in the face, almost kill Rebecca." Garfield said winced to see his arm damage. "Guess my powers is little unstable cause my arm go injured."

"Well you did good job of stopping the frog." Rocky-Road said transform back. "Time for these scientists to the police."

Gwen tie up Dr. Animo, sees she who's coming. "Um guys, I think the news reporters are here and the people."

The group might getting a handful of angry shouting and question to them...but once the people got to them, they cheering for them much their surprise.

"Thank you for saving the city!"

"You all are awesome heroes!"

"Wll you all be our protectors for now."

Suddenly full reporters come to them as certain female reporter in purple suit.

"Hello my name is Lois Lane, came to Epic City for important news from Planet news. I wonder who's in charge of this group?"

The group look at each other as all look at Lincoln who feel uneasy, Beast Boy goes to him with a smile.

"It's okay, you discover the place, save me and the girls, and even made a plan to stop a frog...you a true hero, just go up and talk." Beast Boy said

Lincoln nodded his head, he goes to the front of the people. "I-I the leader of the group maim."

Lois surprise even other reporters that a kid in charge of whole thing. "You young man, thought of big ones in charge of all this."

Lincoln smiled. "Don't estimated a underdog. I got a video recorder from a old bot, I gather up my friends as we go to the lab and save those who trapped. Even got those scientists; Dr. Chang, Spydah, Dr. Octopus, imo, Technus, a only escape is Esdeath. The victims are Rebecca Riku, Cammy, Kamala Khan, and Beast Boy. It seem that a clone of Superman is with them, he's name is Superboy."

"Speak of the devil, look!" Dani points up as the team saw which grew to their shock.

There are about 20 members of the Avengers and 25 Justice League team members appearing before them. The Avengers are Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wasp, Ant-Man, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Warbird, Vision, Quicksilver, Quake, Wonder Man, Beast, Wolverine, Spectrum, Black Panther, and Dr. Strange. Those of the League are Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, Elongated Man, Plastic Man, Constantine, Fire, Ice, Mr. Terriffic, Atom and Huntress.

"The Justice League...and Avengers?! This is awesome!" Ben shout as Timmy, Mikey, and Steven in big smile.

The leaders as Iron Man and Superman came to Lincoln as Man of Steel spoke. "Is true young man, you leader of this team?"

Lincoln clear his throat. "Yes Superman, I'm Lincoln Loud, but people called me Link. I couldn't finish the job without my friends help, and Superman. I think you should meet...Superboy."

Superman turns to Superboy, who looks nervous but stood up straight, as Superboy spoke "I-It's nice to meet you, sir." he raises his hand up to shake.

Superman looks at his younger clone while forming a warm smile as he shakes his hand in response "Nice to meet you, son."

Lincoln smiled that Superboy met Superman, as Iron-Man spoke to him "So Link, where's Beast Boy?"

"He's over there, he was green before and..." Lincoln turns around, sees that Beast Boy is gone "Where did he go?"

* * *

 **[In the street]**

Beast Boy seem to be in the street, seeing his reflection of himself of a puddle. His wish...has come true, his normal self but with new powers that injured his arm.

"Sorry Link, but I realized how dangerous I become." Beast Boy said hits the puddle. "No longer Beast Boy anymore, I'm just Garfield Logan."

He walks through in what appears to be the Chinese downtown of the street, a Chinatown. He wonders if he'll find somewhere to stay around here.

"What happened to your arm?"

He turns to the person speaking to him. He saw it was a woman, a beautiful Chinese woman with brown bun-style hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and wears a blue raincoat with white boots as she holds an umbrella.

Garfield frown and turn away. "If I tell, you think me crazy."

The Chinese lady goes to him. "I can give you a chance, it's dark now so why not lived with me until you find out what wrong with you."

Garfield confused about her. "You letting me sleep with your home?"

"My place is big and has a dojo, my neighbor is my friend and she's a doctor." she said pull out her hand. "Will you like to trust me?"

Garfield look at her eyes and see her honestly, so he take his free hand and hold it. "Thank you. My named is Garfield Logan."

The Chinese lady smiled. "I'm Chun-Li."

* * *

 **「Loud House」**

In household, the loud sisters and parents begin to sit on the couch while some sits on the ground. The day of little argue with Lincoln's most closest friends; Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Wanted to know why Lincoln left and if we answered...they screwed.

"Well today wasn't so bad." Lana said trying think of a bright reason.

"Not so bad?! Both Lincoln's friends came and wanted answers, we see Ronnie angry look." Lola replied

"Clyde will forgive me easily since crushing on me heck he blood out and pass out." Lori response to deadpan.

"I wanted that jinxed stay with Aunt Ruth but no...we have to-" Lynn muttered stop by Rita's glare.

"Young lady, stop insult your brother your grounded for a month." Rita said makes Lynn quiet.

Lynn Sr smiled nervously and pick up the remote. "You know what, why just watch some TV till cool things off."

Lynn Sr turns on the tv, which shows a news bulletin where it shows an anchorman reporting.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting from Epic City, where a new super team of super youngsters who have defeated a giant mutated frog and arrested these notorious mad scientist villains, Spydah, Dr. Octopus, Technus, Dr. Chang, and Dr. Animo. These are the roster of youngsters that have helped put a shutdown on Chang Labs."

The screen shows a list of the team including The Link, Lucky Girl, Ben10, Steven Universe, Masked Magician, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, Dani Phantom, April O'Neil, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shinobi, Penny Gadget, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

"These youngsters were all lead by the new hero, Link." Chet states which got the family's attention.

"Dude, isn't that...?" Luna questions with her eyes widen.

They show Lincoln who turns to screen that Chet with him as asked questions.

"So Link, how you become a hero?"

"With this," Lincoln said lifted up his watch. "The Biotrix, it can transform me into different kinds of heroes."

"How your team collided and what is the team name?"

"We all come together, we friends and got each other back. I'm lucky that I met them, they are the best. We think about it, with the short moment...we called ourselves the Epix, Heroes of Epic City."

"Epix, now that's a cool name for a team." Chet replied, "And what are you gonna do next?"

"Hopefully with the help from the League and Avengers, they know what to do with the victims of Chang's Lab. As for the team and I, it's been a long day and we really need some rest." Link explained.

The family were shocked that Lincoln is not only the Link, but has a superhero team and a watch as well as stopping some supervillain plot.

"Wow, I didn't know Lincoln can do that." Lana said in awe.

"That twerp, he's became leader of a superhero team. There's no way he's can handle it." Lori said in disbelief.

"I know Linky find something he good at, and he became famous!" Leni shout with a big smile.

"Well I like it but why Link, come from a video game." Lola said

"My son...is a superhero...my son." Rita whispered

"What fascinating watch, such powerful technology in a object." Lisa said take a good look.

"That's so not right!"

Everyone turn to Lynn who got up and glaring deep in the TV.. "That little jinx can't be a hero, he's bad luck...a jinx...a complete loser!"

"Lynn, try not to be mad about it." Luan advised.

"Mad? Who's mad? That Stincoln is declared a hero on public broadcast news all because he's got some watch and have a bunch of circus freaks as part his "team?" I'm not surprised that he's part of those clowns because he is a freak with that watch!"

The family shocked to see Lynn Jr says that, always Lynn be angry at losing. But this new level, before Rita will give her daughter a shouting...but Leni stands up as everyone look at her. Leni goes to Lynn as she do that sports girl surprise.

*SMACK*

Leni just slap Lynn cross her face leave a red hand mark, Leni got look glare that makes Lori glaring weak.

"Why you hated Linky." Leni said as puts her finger on Lynn's chest. "Linky is a hero...not some celebrity who wants attention, he saved those people lived and you called him a freak...the only freak is you of being a loser!"

Lynn Jr eyes shrink, she getting angry. "Say that again or I-"

"Or what, used a bat? I know next week back to school Linky be famous whether you be a lost outcast." Leni said

"WHY YOU!" Lynn shout about tackled Leni only got grabbed by Luan and Lola. "Let me go, I wanted hurt that stupid blonde!"

"Yeah not gonna happened." Lola said as she and Luan bring Lynn to her room.

Leni felt a weight came off from her shoulders. She really can't stand Lynn bad mouthing her brother like that. Sure the sisters always complain about Lincoln which is normal, but Lynn was too spiteful.

However, Lynn Sr stood up as he cross his arms "Leni Loud, what has gotten into you? That's no way to hurt your sister like that and you should know-"

"Can it, dad!" Leni shouts which surprises her sisters and Rita "I'm so flipping tired of people babying me all the time! I know what I did and I don't regret it cause Lynn's out of line!"

"You're out of line missy and you're grounded!" Lynn Sr argues.

"Fine, I wanted go to my room anyway!" Leni shout as she walked to upstairs as slam the door.

Lynn Sr rubbed his head. "I still can't believe that my own son is a leader of superheroes. I thought of he be something good, not some kid go play heroin with group of kids."

Rits stands up. "Well I kinda like it, my boy do the right thing and lead a group of kids to noticed...even top groups noticed what they did."

"Sweetie please that boy-" Lynn Sr said stop by Rita's glare. "Let's we go to bed now."

"Can I sit here for a while, with Leni calm down." Lori said

* * *

Leni walked around with angry look, she finally see her brother do something and the family think it's a waste. "Why can't they just-Oooh!"

Leni throw a book on the ground, open up a page that got her interest. She pick it up of book cloth designed, the page makes Leni got a idea that begin to pick up a paper and a pencil.

Leni begun to draw of her image. "Don't worry Linky, with this present...I know you gonna forgive me."

* * *

 _ **Ending:**_

 _Lincoln seems waking up in a bedroom, full of his stuff. He just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling._

 _ **The sun shines through with a red afterimage**_  
 _ **Om the back of my closed eyelids;**_  
 _ **I put the notebook and pen in my bag**_  
 _ **So let's start walking**_

 _Lincoln walking to the streets with his school clothes, while looking up in the sky images a shooting star crossing over the city._

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _Lincoln sees the star transform into a girl floating front of him making him smile at the sky._

 _ **That girl who dreams**_  
 _ **Is still right here, ah ah**_  
 _ **Just like that day, ah ah**_

Lincoln felt two arms on his shoulder, he look back sees a Bubbles who smiling at him. Lincoln look back sees the rest of the gang catching up to them, Lincoln look back up and seeing no girl...only the star again, shining much bright to light up he day.

 _ **Hello, shooting-star**_  
 _ **Hello, shooting-star again**_  
 _ **I'm waiting for you**_  
 _ **Please don't stop dreaming**_  
 _ **Even if you're crying, ah ah**_  
 _ **Even if you're smiling, ah ah**_  
 _ **Shine again**_

 _Soon the gang came up and sees the star also, they spent little stare at the great star today._

* * *

 **This is it, the Epix is here! _Epix: Earth's_ _Guards..._ A group of X-Over characters all around the world, I about to Missions Chapters like side chapters not the main chapters to get more characters members.**

 **Epix members:**

 **Lincoln Loud/ Link**

 **Gwen Tennyson/ Lucky Girl**

 **Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson/Ben 10**

 **Steven Universe**

 **Timmy Turner/ Masked Magician**

 **Dexter**

 **The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup**

 **Dani Phantom**

 **April O'Neil**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leo, Ralph, Donny, and Mikey**

 **Jade Chan: Talisman Shinobi**

 **Penny Gadget**

 **Star Butterfly**

 **Marco Diaz/ Red Hit**


End file.
